Sonic's Ultimate Harem
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: The great blue blur hero: Sonic the Hedgehog tells the story about how he encountered and sleep with major harem ladies who took interest in him in bed. Sit back and get your popcorn and sodas ready for this blue blur hero's Ultimate Harem story as yet to begun. If have any requests or suggestions, Pm or Review. SonicxHarem!
1. Rogue

Sonic's Ultimate Harem

Chapter 1: Speed Sugah

It was a beautiful and a shinning day. Sonic woke up as it was 9:12am in the morning. Sonic yawned and had a smile on his face.

"Today is bright and shinning day. I better get started on my day and enjoy it as much as I can" Sonic said to himself

Sonic prompted himself up from his bed and turn on his radio and start playing the song **Chingy – One Call Away**. Sonic went inside the bathroom and took a his shower. After few minutes, Sonic brushed his teeth and he came out the bathroom, putting some lotion all over his body, put deodorant under his arms and start to get dressed.

Sonic put on his blue silk boxers, he went to the closet and put on a black sleeveless t-shirt, blue camo cargo pants and black extreme gear shoes on. He even put on his extreme gear glasses on and look in the mirror.

"Ah I look too good" Sonic said smiling

Sonic put on his cologne all over his body and putting on his black fingerless gloves and had his logo on each glove. Sonic then head over to the kitchen and grab a big carbon of orange and pour a glass and sips it down and puts the orange juice back from the fridge.

Sonic pick up his keys, IPod and his wallet and also his cell phone. Sonic also gets a call from his cell. Sonic checked the caller I.D and it was Samus Aran herself. Sonic shrug his shoulders and answer his phone.

"Hey Samus" Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic, what're you doing?" Samus asked

"Leaving out my apartment. What about you?"

"Well I'm at my friend Peach's house hanging out"

"Oh that's nice"

"Yes and Zelda with us also and including Rosalina is with us too just hanging out with us"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah and Sonic I was wondering"

"What is it?"

"Do you um… Want to you know… Have dinner with me"

"As friends?"

"No as a date"

"What happen between you and Snake"

'He cheated on me with a big tit bimbo stripper that's why"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"So are you free tonight"

"Yeah I'll go on a dinner date with you"

"Great so pick me up at my place around eight sound good"

"Yeah eight sounds good"

"Cool so I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah see you at eight"

Sonic hang up the phone and leave out his apartment. Sonic got downstairs from the apartment and went to his vehicle that he drove from Sonic and Sega All-Star Racing Transformed.

Sonic got into his driving seat, start it up and start to drove off from his residence. Sonic drove to a shop and gets out of his vehicle and heads inside to grab a few products. After that, Sonic heads back inside his vehicle and drove off. Sonic head to the diner and took a seat waiter to come to his table. Sonic waited patiently and suddenly someone arrived and approach to Sonic.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Sonic himself"

Sonic turn his head and sees Mario at his table.

"Mario, oh my goodness it's good to see you" Sonic greeted

"(_Starts shaking Sonic's hand_) You too Sonic, what brings you here?" Mario asked

"Just to get something to eat of course. What about you?"

"Same a here Sonic, how you've been so far by the way"

"Oh I've been good exactly. I've been going through some things of course"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah how you and Peach so far?"

"We've been pretty good and our relationship is going absolute perfect"

"That's good"

"So um… What do you mean going through some things?"

"Well… How do I put this. I um… I've been a big time player the whole time"

"What really?"

"Yeah and I've been sleeping a lot of woman that I've encountered"

"Wow Sonic, I didn't know"

"Yeah man it was wild and crazy and it was good and amazing too"

"So um… Can I ask who's the first lady that you encountered and had sex with?"

"Well… This first girl I slept with is… **Rogue**"

"Rogue from the X-Men?"

"Yep that's the one alright"

"Sonic, how did you and Rogue start having sex"

"Well where can I begin. Oh yeah, it start back when I was at the Xavier Institute visiting Professor X since I've helped the X-Men save Professor X. The X-Men returned back from their mission dealing with some sentinel robots or something like that. That's how Rogue took interest in me and man what I tell you big interests…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic arrived at the Institute and heads inside the Institute. Sonic had on his black sleeveless shirt, blue camo cargo pants and black extreme gear shoes also wore extreme gear glasses on his head and including wore black fingerless gloves on that have his logos on his gloves._

_Sonic sees the professor approaching in front of the blue blur hero._

"_Sonic, it's good to see you here to visit" Professor X greeted_

"_You too Professor X, how's everyone by the way?' Sonic responded_

"_Pretty fantastic if I might say. How about you"_

"_Same old the usual of course. Where are they anyway?"_

"_Went to go on a mission of course"_

_Minutes later, Sonic and Professor X were having a cup of tea together and seconds later, the X-Men returned back from their mission and meet with the Professor._

"_Professor we're back… Oh what's up Sonic" Scott greeted_

"_Sonic what's up man" Bobby greeted happily_

"_Hey yourself Bobby, still play the Xbox 360 alright?" Sonic greeted_

"_Yeah are you up for a game of Street Fighter?"_

"_Yeah I'm down, let's go"_

_Sonic and Bobby left out and head to the living room. They start playing Street Fighter for fun and Sonic beaten Bobby five times in the row which caused Bobby to be upset._

"_Damn it, you beat me again man that's like fifth in the row" Bobby said in surprised_

"_Yeah I'm just that good, I've been practicing" Sonic responded_

"_Come on let's go again"_

"_Ok let's go"_

_Sonic smiled and the two begin to play another round. They were soon to be joined by Rogue herself who sat next to Sonic and watched them play._

"_Hey Rogue" Bobby greeted_

"_Hey Bobby, what you guys playing?" Rogue asked_

"_Street Fighter IV and Sonic is kicking my ass and beat me five times"_

_Rogue watched Sonic and Bobby play the game and Colossus joined in and watch them play._

"_Is Bobby winning the game with five wins in the row?' Colossus asked_

"_Nope… Sonic has won five in the row and beaten Bobby five time" Rogue responded_

_Seconds later, Sonic beaten Bobby another time six in the row._

"_DAMN IT MAN! How are you good at this?" Bobby asked_

"_I already told you man, practice" Sonic responded_

"_Anyway how about we play Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare?"_

"_I'm in let's play or you got Halo 3 or 4?"_

"_Let's play Call of Duty then Halo 3 or 4"_

"_Sure let's go"_

"_Mind if I join with you guys in the game?" Colossus asked_

"_Yes I don't mind, join in the party man"_

_Colossus got the third control and join in the game._

"_Hey Rogue, you want to play?" Sonic asked_

"_No I'm just going to watch you boys play" Rogue responded_

_Bobby got the game set up and the three start playing the game and the three begin to shoot and kill each other. Sonic took most of the shots and shooting Bobby and Colossus out of nowhere. Bobby got frustrated and try to get back in the game to get most points. Sonic keep scoring and killing Bobby and Colossus and as minutes passed by. Sonic won the game with most points._

"_I got to say Sonic, you are very good at the Street Fighter and Call of Duty" Colossus complimented_

"_Thank you, I've been practicing. Bobby you can't beat me" Sonic taunted_

"_Damn it, Sonic you're too damn good. Ok let's play Halo 3 Co-op campaign" Bobby suggested_

"_Alright come on, hey Colossus you in on Halo 3?"_

"_Count me in" Colossus responded with a smile_

_Rogue smiled and starred at Sonic in lustfully eyeing on Sonic. Rogue start to leave out Bobby's room and Bobby begin to speak._

"_Hey I think she likes you man" Bobby stated_

"_Who Rogue" Sonic responded_

"_Yeah she was looking at you and left man"_

"_Nonsense man, she's with Gambit why would she like me"_

"_I don't know but let's play the game"_

_Sonic, Bobby and Colossus continued playing the game for about a hour and a half. Sonic decided not to play no more and left Bobby's room. He headed over to the kitchen and hearing Gambit and Rogue arguing._

"_So you're not cheating on me with Kitty Gambit?" Rogue asked_

"_Nonsense Rogue, I was being too nice to her that's all" Gambit responded_

"_I don't fucking believe you, you kissed her in the lips I saw you. Don't you dare lie to me Gambit, I want the truth"_

"_Rogue darling let me…"_

"_Shut up, just leave me alone and get away from me"_

"_Fine whatever Rogue"_

_Gambit left out the kitchen and Rogue felt sad and hurt. Sonic took a deep breath trying to find out what to do next but instead, Sonic decided to head inside the kitchen and pretend nothing happen. Rogue noticed Sonic in the kitchen._

"_Hey sugah" Rogue greeted_

"_Oh hey Rogue, is everything ok?" Sonic asked_

"_No I broke up with Gambit"_

"_Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you going to be ok?"_

"_I think so and thank you for asking sugah, you're sweet"_

"_Thank you, I'm always happy to help a friend in need"_

"_So sugah, want to go to my room and talk"_

"_Talk about what, what do you have in-"_

"_Shh… Just be silent and come with me sugah"_

_Rogue took Sonic's hand into her hand and takes him to her bedroom. When they arrive, Rogue opens the door and takes Sonic in and they close the door. Rogue lock the door and Sonic look around the house._

"_Nice digs, what is it that you want to talk about?" Sonic asked_

_Rogue didn't respond but kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic was caught off guard and pull himself away._

"_Rogue, what're you doing?" Sonic asked_

"_Come on sugah, I just want to have some fun and to clear my mind" Rogue responded sexily_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes I'm positive and don't worry I won't hurt you with my powers as long I keep my gloves on ok honey"_

"_Well… ok I guess"_

"_Good now where were we"_

_Rogue pulled Sonic to a kiss on the lips. She wrap her right hand around Sonic's neck and kissing him soft and passionate. They start to kiss hard and very passionate as their mood begin to rise and increasing in mere seconds, While kissing, Rogue silently rubbing Sonic's crotch making Sonic's manhood start to erect to its full size._

_Sonic felt Rogue's hands and decide to slide down his hands and groping Rogue's firm rear as she start to muffle and moaned softly. They kisses for about 55 minutes almost an hour. Sonic start to give Rogue a smack on her rear. Rogue broke the kiss and start smiling._

"_Oh sugar I am going to enjoying making you cum" Rogue seductive cooed_

_Rogue got down on her knees and unzipping Sonic's pants and pulling out his erect manhood. This made Rogue lick her lips and look up at Sonic._

"_Oh it looks so tasty sugar, how about I have a little taste of this delicious lollipop" Rogue sexily suggested herself_

_Rogue begin licking Sonic's erected manhood and rapidly licking the head too. After a few seconds, Rogue begin suck down Sonic's manhood like a lollipop giving the blue blur hero a blowjob. Sonic felt Rogue's mouth pleasuring his manhood and so he begin to moan enjoying the sexual feeling._

"_Ah yeah Rogue, keep going don't stop don't stop" Sonic moaned_

_Rogue suck it slow and smooth giving Sonic a slow blowjob. Seconds later, Rogue increase her pace as she suck on Sonic fast and hard. She even give Sonic a deepthroat which made Sonic moan even more._

"_Oh sweet mother of emeralds, right there Rogue. Almost there… Almost there" Sonic moaned_

_Rogue sucked on Sonic's manhood hard and fast for 11 minutes with full ecstasy. As Rogue continue sucking on the blue blur, Sonic begin reaching his limit and start bursting his cum inside of Rogue's mouth that caught her off guard and her eyes went wide of shock knowing how much Sonic came. Rogue pulled herself away and stroking Sonic's manhood as more cum start bursting and burst on Rogue's face. Rogue start to swallow Sonic's cum and smile._

"_Sugar, that was delicious. Taste like blue raspberries" Rogue cooed sexily licking her lips in lust_

"_You think, you just went all out sucking my cock hard" Sonic responded_

"_That's true but now time we get down to some real loving that I got for you"_

"_What do you mean real loving"_

_Rogue got up on her feet and start to smile at the blue blur hero._

"_You'll find out now come here sugar" Rogue commanded_

"_Wait just a… SECOND!"_

_Sonic was soon to be pulled by Rogue and Rogue start to give Sonic a lot of kisses. _

_Meanwhile…_

_Bobby walk through the hallways to find Sonic._

"_Ah I wonder where Sonic could be?" Bobby wonder_

_While walking through the hallways of the institute, Bobby even heard some giggling which caught his attention. Bobby followed the noises until it was coming from Rogue's room. He even here some smooching going on in there._

"_Hmm… Sugar, you are so damn handsome" Rogue complimented_

"_Whoa Rogue… Damn you're a wild girl aren't you" Sonic asked_

"_That's right sugar now come here"_

_Bobby was relieved what he was hearing._

"_I guess Rogue really does like Sonic, I better let them have their fun to themselves" Bobby stated walking away_

_Back to Sonic and Rogue…_

_Sonic had a lot of kisses on his face and his chest who got his shirt off. Rogue giggled and she was on top of Sonic deliver a few more kisses on Sonic's face, smothering Sonic more kisses on his face._

"_You like that sugar?" Rogue asked rubbing Sonic's chest with her hands_

"_You're too much" Sonic responded_

"_I know and now let's get our mood started and finish this"_

_Rogue got up from Sonic and begin stripping off her clothes. Sonic got off his threads as well too when he stood up. He then noticed Rogue who was completely naked and waiting for her hero to come to the rescue._

"_Come on over here superman, I need to be rescued" Rogue sexily demanded gesturing Sonic to come closer_

"_Your wish has granted" Sonic responded sneakily_

_Sonic got to the bed and Rogue pulled Sonic close to her and flip him on the back and soon she was on top of him. _

"_Hope you're ready sugar because I'm going to make you cum and keep riding you like a cowgirl riding a bull wilding out of control" Rogue sexily cooed_

_Rogue readily begin placing Sonic's manhood inside her wet pussy and begin bouncing onto Sonic hard and fast. Rogue look down at Sonic as Sonic watch her breasts start jiggling and bouncing up and down, back and forth in motion and rhythm._

"_Go ahead sugar, squeeze my titties. Do whatever you want to them baby" Rogue commanded_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders and so he begin fondle Rogue's breasts and start sucking on them. Rogue moan more as her moans start increase by every excitement._

"_Uh you're the best sugar, keep sucking on them. They need some real loving too you know" Rogue moaned_

_Rogue rode on Sonic hard and fast as she can and including she start to bounce deep onto Sonic which have her moaning more. Sonic stop sucking on Rogue's breasts and lay back on the pillow and still fondling Rogue's breasts watching her moan in ecstasy and pure excitement._

"_Uh yeah… I'm coming sugar, you're the best ever and even better than Gambit" Rogue moaned_

"_Better than Gambit, what made you say that?" Sonic asked watching Rogue bouncing on him_

"_Let's just say he's not that good in bed when it comes to sex and uh… You're even bigger than Gambit and pleasure me… Oh god yes"_

_Rogue kept on moaning into full pleasure. Sonic had his hands behind his head and enjoyed watching Rogue bouncing on Sonic making love to him._

_Elsewhere…_

_Everyone was in the kitchen having dinner until they noticed Sonic and Rogue were missing._

"_Hey has anyone seen Rogue?" Jean asked_

_Everyone shrug their shoulders not knowing where Sonic and Rogue are but all of sudden they all hear someone moaning which caught everyone's attention._

"_Wait what's that noise?" Kurt asked_

_Everyone went to go see where the noises were coming turns out it was coming from upstairs so they went upstairs to see what was the noise coming from. Turns out, it was coming from Rogue's room and wandering what she was doing._

"_Uh… Right there sugah. Give it to me" Rogue moaned_

"_What is Rogue doing in there?" Scott asked_

"_Fuck me harder Sonic, you're gonna make me cum"_

"_Whoa… Sonic and Rogue are having sex" Bobby exclaimed_

"_I got to say, Sonic is really giving it to her but let's not ruin their moment together" Kurt suggested_

"_Yeah and I wonder what Rogue wanted to have sex with Sonic anyway?" Scott asked himself_

_Back to Sonic and Rogue…_

_Rogue continuously rode on Sonic in a cowgirl position for the many hours as it was 13 hours all day and night and Rogue was out of control because the ecstasy, pleasure and excitement. She and Sonic were sweating of pleasure to the sexual heat as the bed continue on shaking in motion and rhythm. Rogue rolled her eyes moaning crazily into pure lust and excitement while Sonic still had his hands onto Rogue's hips._

"_Yes yes yes more sugah, oh yes more more mooooooooooooooooore" Rogue moaned_

"_Ah… Rogue I'm getting close. I'm about to…"_

"_Shh… Don't say it, don't ruin the moment sugah"_

_Sonic fondle on Rogue's breasts squeezing her nipples and sucking on them which Rogue enjoyed and continued on moaning._

"_Oh sugah… keep going, keep sucking on my breasts. Uh uh oh yes" Rogue moaned_

_They still went on making love together for a few more minutes and finally, Rogue and Sonic begin to reach their climax and Rogue also squirted her breast milk and Sonic begin sucking on the breast milk coming from Rogue's breasts. Rogue screamed in ecstasy and looking up to the ceiling moaning crazily and had her right hand wrap around Sonic's neck._

"_Yes right there sugah, keep sucking my breasts" Rogue moaned_

_After 5 minutes sucking on Rogue's breasts and her breast milk, Sonic lean back on the bed and see Rogue's breasts were still dripping breast milk and Rogue giggled._

"_Mmm… That was some fine real loving sugah, you're something" Rogue seductively said_

"_Thanks… I always try my best to make ladies happy" Sonic responded_

"_You sure do sugah, anyway it was spectacular. I wish I could have sex all day with you all over again and again"_

"_Yeah you wish" Sonic murmured himself_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing" Sonic responded quickly_

"_Well since I'm still on top of you, why don't we make out a few more minutes before we go to sleep since we had sex all day and night"_

"_Yeah sure I'm game"_

_Rogue smiled and lean to Sonic and kissing him on the lips once again for 4 minutes and the two drifted off asleep as Rogue snuggled up to Sonic and had her head laying on Sonic's chest having a s mile on her face._

_Meanwhile…_

_Gambit just finished hearing Sonic and Rogue having sex and was surprised that Rogue enjoyed that moment she had with Sonic herself._

"_Rogue like the whole moment with a lot of sex with Sonic. I wonder how Sonic keep all the stamina and the ecstasy going on for Rogue and what's his secret" Gambit wondered himself thinking_

**There you all have it folks. A nice big first chapter of the big story premiere: Sonic's Ultimate Harem. Also a big sex with Rogue from Ultimate X-Men herself to having hot, steamy and ultimate sex with Sonic the Hedgehog himself.**

**My apologies for keeping you all waiting for the Harem Story of Sonic the Hedgehog himself well here it is right, a big story premiere here. I hope you all enjoy that chapter since more on the way and stay tuned to see who's going be the next lucky lady to have fun with our blue blur hero here.**

**If you all got any suggestions or requests that you like me to add, feel free to send it to me on a review or pm either one. Also Read and Review everybody as the next chapter coming on the way so stay tuned everyone.**

**This is Lil Knuckles signing off!**


	2. Rikku

Chapter 2: Sphere of Affection

"Wow Rogue actually have sex with you Sonic?" Mario asked

"Yes I'm not joking, she made love with me and rode me like 13 hours all day and night man" Sonic responded

"You don't say, she was really a freak when she made love to you"

"Exactly"

Moments later, the waiter arrived to their table.

"Hi my name is Maria and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you guys some drinks?" Maria asked

"Yes can I get a Sprite soda?" Sonic asked

"And I'll have Pepsi" Mario added

"Ok I'll get your drinks in a few seconds" Maria responded walking away

"So um Sonic, who's the second girl that you had sex with?"

Just as Sonic was going to answer until Maria arrived back with their drinks.

"Here your drinks guys, can I take your orders?" Maria asked

"Yes can I have a bacon cheeseburger with fries?" Sonic asked

"And let me have steak with barbecue sauce" Mario added

"Ok your orders will be ready in a few minutes so please be patient" Maria commanded happily walking away

Sonic and Maria show their gratitude saying thanks and Sonic begin to answer Mario's question.

"The second lady I slept with is… Yeah her name is **Rikku**" Sonic confessed

"What the what Sonic you slept with Rikku the Sphere Hunter?" Mario asked

"Yes I did it started when I was in there flying fortress or something like that. I forgot what their ride called"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic joined with the others to find Spheres throughout the journey. They collected 2 spheres a day and Sonic aided them in combat. Rikku begin to taking a liking to the blue blur hero._

"_That's two spheres a day guys. We did a great job" Yuna exclaimed happily_

"_Well it's all in the days work" Sonic stated smiling_

"_Yeah and thank you Sonic for the help"_

"_You're welcome"_

_Rikku approach Sonic and had a smile on her face._

"_Sonic" Rikku called lovingly_

"_Yes" Sonic responded_

"_Why don' you… (Starts to rub Sonic's chest and smiled) Come with me in my room and keep me company and we can you know hehehe make it hotter"_

"_Are you hitting on me?"_

"_You can say that, what do you say"_

"_Oh I know where this is going, yeah I'm in let's go"_

"_Then come with me baby"_

_Rikku took Sonic's hand and takes him to her room. When they arrive inside of Rikku's room. Rikku pulled Sonic into a kiss and use her foot to close the door and locking it. Rikku kissed Sonic hard and passionate moaning softly. While kissing, Rikku start rubbing Sonic's crotch and suddenly unzipping Sonic's pants and pulling out his manhood silent until Sonic noticed by the touch of Rikku's hand and so he broke the kiss._

"_Look who's eager to have sex with me" Sonic sneakily exclaimed_

"_Shut up and let me suck that cock" Rikku responded_

_Rikku got down on her knees and start sucking Sonic's manhood. Sonic put his hand on Rikku's head and watching sucking down his manhood sensually. Sonic start moaning feeling his manhood being aroused._

"_Ah yeah… That's it Rikku, keep going. Suck it all in baby" Sonic moaned_

_Rikku obliged by Sonic's request and star deepthroat Sonic as much as she can and hearing Sonic moan hard._

"_Ah yeah that's it Rikku. Keep going" Sonic moaned_

_Rikku deepthroat Sonic 2 minutes and pull herself away for oxygen as saliva was dripping from her mouth. Rikku did not hesitate and continuously sucking on Sonic hard and fast giving in on the moment. Rikku spent 20 minutes sucking on Sonic and Sonic's moans had already increase by every satisfaction._

"_Rikku… I don't think I can… GYAAAAH" Sonic moaned_

_Sonic burst his cum inside of Rikku's mouth. Rikku eyes went wide and pulled herself away from Sonic and the cum was still spreading on her face._

"_*Giggle* That's a lot of cum baby but now I want more" Rikku exclaimed_

_Rikku got up on her feet and Sonic walk to the bed and stroking his manhood sitting on the edge of the bed gesturing Rikku to closer._

"_You want the pleasure, come over here and get it beautiful" Sonic commanded sneakily_

"_Mmm… With pleasure baby, take me already" Rikku sexily responded_

_Rikku took off her skirt and her yellow thong off showing her pussy as it was already wet. Rikku come close to Sonic while he laid his head on the pillows waiting for Rikku coming close to her and Rikku got into a reverse cowgirl position. _

_Rikku inserted Sonic's manhood inside her pussy and starts to bounce it inside her. Sonic smiled naughtily as he grab hold onto Rikku's hips and start thrusting inside Rikku's pussy making her crazily when Sonic thrust himself into Rikku in sonic speed._

"_Uh… uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh Faster Sonic… Harder… Deeper mmm fuck me harder. Fuck me like a *Moan* Like a porn star" Rikku moaned_

_Sonic kept his speed in check thrusting into Rikku fast in rapid speed. Sonic went deep and hitting the right G-Spot while thrusting fast into Rikku and Rikku begin moan hard and crazily into pleasure. She then start screaming feeling her pussy being pumped hard and deep in excitement._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Rikku screamed_

"_What's my girl?" Sonic naughtily asked_

"_Sonic"_

"_I can't hear you"_

"_SONIC"_

"_Scream my name girl"_

"_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIC"_

"_Tell me how you like it girl"_

"_OH I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK SONIC, KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE A NASTY BITCH. FUCK ME HARDER AND DEEP"_

_Meanwhile…_

_Yuna was reading a book until she hear Rikku screaming which caught her attention and thinking if something happen to her. Yuna rushed over to Rikku's room and approach to the door. Just as Yuna was going to knock until she hear Rikku screaming again._

"_YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS SONIC! MORE… MORE… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE GIVE ME MORE OF THAT PLEASURE, FUCK ME HARDER! POUND ME! UH YES I FEELS SO DAMN GOOD INSIDE OF ME" Rikku screamed_

"_Wow… Sonic is really giving it to her, I better leave Rikku to have her moment with Sonic here. She deserves since we've been so busy all day" Yuna said to herself leaving_

_In Rikku's room…_

_Rikku kept moaning hard and breathing heavily know how much Sonic rapidly thrusting in her wet pussy. Sonic even pulled Rikku's arms while thrusting her hard and deep rapidly into Rikku and Rikku kept moaning hard._

"_Yes more Sonic, pound my pussy like I'm your whore. Keep going and don't stop now" Rikku moaned_

_Sonic continue on with it for 15 minutes and decided to stop and let Rikku take control as she bounce and move her hips fast and hard. She had her hands on the bed looking over her shoulder and looking back at Sonic moaning hard and breathing heavily since her mouth was open and her tongue sticking out. Rikku decided to take off her yellow bikini bra off and throws it to the side of the bed and her breasts start to jiggle from every movement and motion._

_Sonic noticed it and start fondled and rubbing Rikku's breasts and Rikku felt her breasts being fondled and arouse. She felt her nipples being pinch as Sonic fondled her breasts and pinching her nipples._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh oh Sonic, right there. Give it to me!" Rikku moaned_

"_Come on Rikku, tell me how good it is" Sonic asked_

"_It… Uh yeah it's so good… So Deep… SO DEEP"_

_Sonic and Rikku continued on having sex for six hours everlasting and nonstop. After few minutes, Sonic decide to thrust into Rikku hard and fast in sonic rapid speed once again. Rikku place her hands on Sonic's chest moaning crazily while Sonic thrust into her pussy and Sonic had his hands onto Rikku's hips grabbing hold on her while thrusting._

"_Oh Sonic… You're going to tear me APART! I'm about cum" Rikku moaned_

"_Me too Rikku, I'm getting close too. I'm about to burst" Sonic groaned_

"_Me too Sonic, cum with me. Climax inside me baby, give me all of that cum"_

_After few minutes of thrusting in Rikku, Sonic knew he was going to climax and so was Rikku._

"_Rikku it's coming" Sonic groaned_

"_I know baby, keep thrusting in me. Fuck me"_

"_ARGH! RIKKU"_

"_SONIC!"_

"_RIKKUUUUUUUUU!"_

"_SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"_

"_I'm CUMMING!" Sonic and Rikku yelled together_

_Seconds after, Sonic and Rikku begin to burst their cum together and mixing it up also. Rikku rolled her eyes and froze up into full ecstasy and excitement. Rikku lean back on the bed right after she pull herself out of Sonic's manhood and the two was exhausted and sweating too._

"_Oh Sonic that was so incredible" Rikku moaned catching her breath_

"_It sure was beautiful it sure was…" Sonic responded_

"_I never knew you have so much stamina, also you even fucked me hard"_

"_Yeah I did it look like you want it hard so I decided to fuck you hard in rapid speed"_

"_And I enjoyed it, thank you so much"_

"_You're welcome and what time is it anyway?"_

"_It's… (Looking at the clock) 9:24pm"_

"_Damn we must've have sex for six hours then"_

"_Sure we did baby, anyway can we do this again sometime"_

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Oh and next time I won't hold back"_

"_Neither will I"_

_Rikku smiled and start kissing Sonic on the lips passionately which Sonic return the kiss._

_Meanwhile…_

_Cleo listened the whole thing from his room and jerking off to it and climax so many times after hearing Rikku screaming Sonic's name from the top of her lungs of excitement._

"_Oh my goodness, I just wish I have sex with Yuna like that and make her go real crazy just like what Sonic did to RIkku" Cleo said jerking off_

**There goes the second chapter everyone. I added Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. I hope like the chapter and how Rikku screamed Sonic's name while having sex with him. Next chapter coming on the way and stay tuned to see who's the next lucky lady.**

**Read and Review everyone and if you have any suggestions or requests. Feel free to send me one or two it doesn't matter if they're interested to me of course.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off! **


	3. Madeline Fenton

Chapter 3: Fenton Lust

"Wow… I did not know Rikku was a screamer" Mario said shaking his head in shock

"Yeah she was a screamer, she wanted more so give her what she wanted and hit the right G-Spot hard and got her screaming my name" Sonic responded

"But still, can't believe you slept with her"

"Yeah but it was incredible sleeping with Rikku. I'm not going to lie on that"

"So who's the third girl you slept with?"

"Well… It's an older woman that I slept with since I'm like 19 years old"

"Really who"

"I don't think I should tell you"

"Come a on Sonic, tell me"

"Well… Alright I'll tell you, I slept with Danny Fenton's mother: **Madeline Fenton**"

"WHAT! You're lying right?"

"No it's true; I slept with her no joke man"

"How did you end up sleeping with her…?"

"I'm getting there, it start when I was a human using a device on my wrist that Tails invented for me in case if I run up to anything but Danny knew I was a hedgehog kept my Hedgehog form a secret not to alert any attention"

"Ok go on…"

"Ok and it started like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Danny Fenton walk through the highway as Sonic was in his human form. Danny's friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley didn't know Sonic was a hedgehog._

_Sonic and Danny were at Danny's locker talking until Dash came out of nowhere bullying Danny._

"_Hey Fenturd, give me your homework" Dash commanded_

"_Not a chance Dash and not today" Danny responded_

"_Hey I said give me your homework or I'll pound you like there's no tomorrow"_

"_HEY! Leave him alone tough guy" Sonic commanded_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Names Sonic and if you want to beat Danny, you're going to have to go through me bub"_

"_Fine by me"_

_Dash start to deliver a first punch as everyone gathered around and watch the fight but Sonic quickly dodge Dash's punch. Dash growled and deliver another punch but Sonic dodge Dash's once again._

"_Guys, give me a hand here will ya" Dash commanded_

_Kwan and the other jocks circled around Sonic and surrounding Sonic. Sonic had a smirk on his face. Danny stood back and watch them wail on Sonic._

"_You guys against me. Ok boys, let's party" Sonic exclaimed sneakily_

_The first jock start to attack Sonic but Sonic back flip over the jock and the second jock deliver a first punch but Sonic blocked the punch with his hand and start punching the second jock straight to the face._

_The other jocks were shock but did not hesitate as the Jocks except Dash and Kwan watching the jock try to beat up Sonic but Sonic smirked and start using his martial arts skills and fighting off the jocks and beating down to the pulp in mere seconds causing everyone in total surprised including Danny, Dash and Kwan. Sonic brush himself off and look around._

"_So… Who's next?" Sonic asked_

"_Dash he's all your man" Kwan said being afraid_

"_Come on Kwan let's get this guy" Dash commanded_

"_Aw no he's all yours"_

"_Pussy"_

_Dash cracked his knuckles and start to attack Sonic but how ever, Sonic then start to teach Dash a listen when Sonic beat down Dash without breaking a sweat in mere seconds. Sonic deliver a round house kick on Dash and sending him backing up to the locker. Dash growled and try to fight back but Sonic countered Dash and throws him to the floor and start giving Dash an atomic wedgie. Sonic even places some frogs inside Dash's underpants and Dash start screaming and running away and causing everyone to laugh at Dash including Danny himself who burst out laughing so hard and so did Tucker and Sam._

_Moments after, Mr. Lancer arrived out of nowhere to find out what was going on._

"_Ok what is going on here?" Mr. Lancer asked_

_Everyone didn't responded causing Mr. lancer to be suspicious._

"_The jocks fell to the ground and hurt themselves that's all" Sonic explained_

"_Ok well everyone move along" Mr. Lancer commanded_

_Everyone moved along and Sonic return to Danny and his friends._

"_Sonic, that was amazing and funny what you did to Dash. That was so radical" Sam complimented_

"_Thanks someone need to teach Dash a lesson not to mess with Danny ever again" Sonic responded_

"_Thanks Sonic for standing up for me" Danny said with a smile_

"_You're welcome, you don't deserve to be bullied"_

"_Again you're welcome"_

_As the day went by, the school was over and Danny invited Sonic over to his place to hang out which Sonic accepted. They walked home from school and finally arrived at Fentonworks and headed inside. They see Jack and Madeline Fenton working on their inventions._

"_Hey sweetie, how was school?" Madeline asked_

"_It was good" Danny responded_

"_Danny, have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?" Jack asked_

"_No dad… Not yet"_

"_Good just curious because I want to give you advice like father like son"_

"_Thanks dad but I'm fine anyway"_

"_Sonic, it's good to see you again" Madeline greeted_

"_Hello Ms. Fenton and Mr. Fenton" Sonic greeted back_

"_Danny, Jazz went to go take care of few something for school. Me and Jack here are just making new inventions for the Fenton RV"_

"_Oh ok anyway I better go meet with Tucker and Sam because I remembered meeting them. Is it ok Sonic stay here and keep you guys company" Danny asked_

"_Of course"_

_Danny smiled and left out the house to meet with his friends._

"_Sonic make yourselves at home. Would you like something to drink" Madeline asked_

"_Um… Sure water sounds nice" Sonic responded_

_Madeline smiled and went to the kitchen to give Sonic a glass of water. Madeline smiled at Sonic checking Sonic and begin to wonder._

"_Sonic looks too good, I wonder if he's good in bed" Madeline thought to herself_

_As minutes passed by, Jack went to go take the Rv for a ride._

"_Maddie, I'll be gone for a bit. I'm heading off to do something for the RV and meet up with Vladdie" Jack called_

"_Ok sweetie" Madeline responded_

_Jack gave Madeline some sugar and left out the residence. Madeline smiled and Sonic was watching TV waiting for Danny. Madeline went over to Sonic and took a seat next to him._

"_So Sonic now that Jack is gone and won't be back tonight and so does the kids. Tell me about yourself?" Madeline asked_

"_Well I'm a martial arts expert you see there was this bully named: Dash that tried to beat up Danny so I took the chance to stick up for Danny and gave Dash a lesson about bullying people" Sonic responded_

"_Wow… You helped my son?"_

"_Yes I did I knew I have to do something other than that he won't bother Danny ever again"_

"_That's good so Sonic I have a question?"_

"_What's that Ms. Fenton?"_

"_How good are you in bed?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_How good are you in bed really?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Just tell me, I won't tell nobody honest"_

"_Alright I guess it's ok. I'm real good in bed if you may know"_

"_Mmm I have another question"_

"_What's is it Ms. Fenton"_

"_Have you ever been with an older woman before?"_

"_No can't say I have why?"_

"_Because… (Starts to scoot closer to Sonic and circle her finger on Sonic's shoulder) I'm willing to give you the time of your life to sleep with me"_

"_WHAT! Ms. Fenton I can't do that I mean you're a beautiful woman after all but I can't do that. I don't want to ruin the respect and the friendship I have with your son"_

"_I know but I won't tell anyone about all of this. It'll be our secret and our secret only"_

"_I uh…"_

"_Come on sweetie, it's all I'm asking for you to sleep with me. What do you say, will you have sex with me"_

"_Well… Ok, I guess I can do that"_

"_Really splendid but let's not do it so let's go to me and Jack's bedroom and start have sex there"_

"_Good idea"_

"_Good now come with me sweetie"_

_Madeline took Sonic's hands and the two head off upstairs to Jack and Madeline's bedroom. Once they arrive, they open the door and Madeline close the door. Madeline then begin to ask._

"_Sonic what do you think of me?" Madeline asked_

"_What do you mean?" Sonic asked_

"_My body of course"_

"_Oh um… You have a beautiful body and your ass is so… I don't what to say"_

"_Aw come here and so you can get a taste of me"_

_Madeline pulled Sonic and giving Sonic a kiss on the lips but Sonic jerked away._

"_It's ok, kiss me besides I'm all yours" Madeline sexily said rubbing Sonic's chest_

"_Ms. Fenton I uh…"_

"_Shh… Just call me Maddie and kiss me"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulder and the two quickly start kissing each other on the lips. Maddie start kissing Sonic hard and drag Sonic to the bed and soon to be on top of him and they begin kissing hard. Maddie moaned while kissing Sonic. Maddie begin placing Sonic's hands on her ass making them squeezing them and caressing them which Sonic did._

_They remain kissing for 30 minutes nonstop, passionate and everlasting. Maddie broke the kiss and got off of Sonic and off the bed and Sonic was still on the bed but sat up._

"_Sonic how do you like my breasts when I show you these" Maddie exclaimed_

_Sonic tilt his head to his right wonder what Maddie was talking about but he was shock to see what Maddie was going to do. Maddie start to unzip her suit and opens her suit showing Sonic her D-Cup breasts which had Sonic's eyes wide in shock._

"_Whoa" Sonic said in shock_

"_Do you like them?" Maddie asked_

"_Why yes I do Maddie, they're big and lumptious"_

"_Well what are you waiting for, go ahead and touch them"_

"_What really you want me to fondle your tits"_

"_Yes feel them, squeeze them as much as you like sweetie"_

"_Well ok since you requested it of course ah what the heck"_

_Maddie went close to Sonic and Sonic start to fondle Maddie's breasts squeezing them and caressing them._

"_Mmm… I love your hands and I love it when my tits are being rubbed" Maddie moaned_

_Sonic smiled and start to shock Maddie when he start sucking Maddie's breasts causing her to moan and bit her lips._

"_Mmm… Oh it feels so good, suck them good Sonic. Don't stop now" Maddie moaned_

_Sonic licked the nipples and circled his tongue around each nipple and sucking on them and fondle Maddie's breasts more. Sonic spent 6 minutes sucking on Maddie's breasts and soon came to a stop._

"_Sorry" Sonic apologized_

"_Don't apologize, I like the feeling getting my tits sucked. Anyway now it's your turn let's see how big you are" Maddie cooed_

_Maddie got down on her knees and unzip Sonic's pants and start to pull out his erect manhood which caught her in surprised._

"_Mmm it's so big bbigger than Jack, I can't take it anymore I must suck it now" Maddie sexily cooed_

_With that being said, Maddie then start sucking on Sonic's manhood without any hesitation but suck it hard and fast. Sonic start to moan feeling his manhood arousing from Maddie's mouth._

"_Mmmmmmmm" Maddie moaned_

_Maddie suck it down making Sonic moan softly as Sonic felt this feeling and begin to enjoy it._

"_I can't believe I'm about to have sex Danny's mom and she is so damn fine. Wait… I can't believe I just said, I shouldn't have sex with her this is Danny's mom we're talking about. Oh that feel good, let me just enjoy this moment" Sonic thought_

_Maddie deepthroat Sonic a few seconds and did it again and went back sucking on Sonic hard. She begin to suck on Sonic's balls and stroking his manhood making Sonic moan ever more._

_As 18 minutes passed by, Sonic start climaxing inside of Maddie's mouth and she pull herself away and begin to swallow Sonic's cum and smiled._

"_Mmm… Delicious" Maddie complimented licking the cum from her hands_

"_That was a great blowjob Maddie" Sonic said smiling_

"_Glad you like it sweetie and the fun is about to start"_

_Madeline got up on her feet and strip down her suit slowly as it slided down to the ground to her ankles and she was completely naked after pulling down her panties. She smiled and Sonic gaze up to her luxious body._

"_Like it sweetie?" Maddie asked_

"_Yes I do, you're beautiful Ms. Fenton" Sonic responded_

"_Why thank you baby, now let's get the fun start now shall we"_

_Sonic slowly nodded his head and Maddie pushed Sonic to his back and getting on top of him. She then begin inserting Sonic's manhood inside her pussy and start bouncing onto Sonic with full lust. She start to moan softly right after the manhood was inside her and arousing her._

"_Mmm… Oh yeah sweetie, it's so big. Bigger than jack oh" Maddie moaned_

_Sonic watched Maddie bouncing onto him with full lust and moving her hips. Sonic start fondle Maddie's breasts some more making her moan into pleasure._

"_Yes right there Sonic, keep fondling my breasts. Just like that sweetie" Maddie moaned_

"_Maddie, your breasts and your pussy feels so good" Sonic moaned_

"_I know you like it because you penis and your hands feels so good too"_

_Maddie place her hands on the bed over Sonic's shoulders moaning crazily. Sonic start to hold onto her hips and making Maddie move her hips fast which she did and moving them fast and hard in motion and rhythm. The bed even start shaking in every movement._

_The sex went on like this for 45 minutes and soon they switched positions and Sonic now thrusting into Maddie while Maddie was in a doggy position. She look back at Sonic as he thrusts himself in her pussy. Maddie bit her lips looking back at Sonic as he thrusts into her hard and fast in rapid speed while the bed continue shaking in motion and rhythm._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh my goodness sweetie, it so big and good. Harder… Deeper, give it to me" Madeline moaned_

_Madeline's ass cheeks start to jiggle and bounce from every motion and every movement from Sonic's thrusts. Madeline had her eyes close and biting her bottom lips moaning crazily._

_Meanwhile…_

_Danny was fighting off ghost and was in patrol. He then start to wonder._

"_Hmm… I wonder what Sonic is doing?" Danny asked himself_

_Back to Sonic and Madeline…_

_Sonic and Madeline continuously making love to each other for four hours and sweating of the sexual heat of moment. Pussy juice was dripping from Madeline's pussy and breasts milk start to burst a little from Madeline's breasts as they were jiggling and bouncing from ever movement._

_Sonic squeezed Madeline's butt while thrusting into Madeline as Madeline continuously moaned into ecstasy and excitement._

"_Oh Sonic… You're going to make me… CUM!" Madeline moaned_

"_Maddie, I'm getting close" Sonic groaned_

_Sonic continuously pumped into Madeline for a few more minutes and suddenly, he knew he was going to climax so he pull out his manhood and stroke it as he spread his cum all over Madeline's butt groaning while doing that. Madeline smiled and look back at Sonic while she was sweating and so was Sonic._

"_Mmm… That was amazing Sonic, you are good" Madeline moaned_

"_I told you didn't I, I do my very best also" Sonic responded zipping his blue camo cargo pants back up_

"_And you did I enjoyed it. You even made my breasts squirted some milk while having sex with me"_

"_I noticed"_

"_You could've squeeze them more"_

"_Yeah I know Madeline"_

"_*Giggle* For now on Sonic, my body is al yours to play with. Just tell me if you want to have sex again, I'm always yours to be ready for you skillful pleasure"_

"_Um… Thank you, I'll keep that in mind of course"_

_Madeline smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips and she start wiping off the cum off her ass, putting back her suit and the two went downstairs and soon they noticed Danny walking in the house._

"_Hey Danny, back so soon?" Madeline asked_

"_Yeah you can say that mom. Sonic sorry to keep you waiting" Danny apologized_

"_It's ok, me and your mother start to hang out and play some board games together" Sonic lied looking at Madeline winking his left eye_

"_Oh ok anyway come on and let's hang out at my room"_

"_Ok cool"_

_Sonic and Danny headed upstairs but Madeline stopped Sonic and kissing him on the lips passionate and winked at him seductively. Sonic smiled back and Madeline walked away until she got her ass smack by Sonic who left upstairs and Madeline start to smile sexily._

"_Mmm… I want to have sex with Sonic once again" Madeline said seductively_

**Another chapter done and Madeline Fenton the third lucky lady having sex with Sonic here everybody. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and the steamy sex with Sonic and Madeline Fenton.**

**So Read and Review everybody as the fourth chapter is coming on the way and see who's the next lucky lady to have sex with Shadow.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	4. Ms Fortune

Chapter 4: Kitty Love

Sonic and Mario got their orders and Sonic finished explaining his story.

"I still can't believe you slept with Danny's mom Sonic?" Mario shockfully said

"Yeah what a surprise isn't it" Sonic asked

"You can say that alright, so um… Who's the fourth lady that you had sex with?"

"Let me think… Oh yeah, **Ms. Fortune** from Skullgirls"

"YOU WHAT! Don't tell me that"

"Yes I did, I slept with her. I met her at a restaurant where I was getting something to eat and this where I was a hedgehog of course no hard feelings…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic was in the restaurant having a meal to get his grub on. Sonic ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries. Sonic sip on his glass of sprite soda. And the waiter approach to Sonic's table._

"_How's everything sir?" Minitte asked_

"_Fine and delicious ma'am?" Sonic responded_

"_That's good, let me know if you need anything"_

"_Will do"_

_Minitte left to serve the other customers until her friend Ms. Fortune arrived._

"_Fortune, hey you're back" Minitte said in joy_

"_Hey yourself, how's everything" Ms. Fortune asked_

"_Pretty good and I'm serving a cute blue hedgehog guy over there"_

"_What really… he is cute, is he single?"_

"_I don't know, you ask him and maybe it'll be your chance to go out on the date with him"_

"_Maybe I should"_

_Ms. Fortune took a deep breath and walk over to Sonic's table and Sonic noticed her._

"_Hi mind if I sit here?" Ms. Fortune asked_

"_Yes ma'am" Sonic responded wiping his lips with a napkin_

"_Oh a gentleman meow"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_You're a gentleman with manners. So what's your name cutie?"_

"_Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic introduced_

"_Me… Cute name my name is Ms. Fortune"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Ms. Fortune"_

"_Just call Fortune so um… Are you single, are you married"_

"_Yes I'm single and I'm not married. What about you?"_

"_Single and not married so um… Do you want to hang out at my place and we can you know… do something in private"_

"_Ok, this lady is sure is up to something" Sonic thought_

"_Really, you're asking me that question. We just met like 2 minutes ago and you're asking me to hang out at your place" Sonic asked_

"_I um…"_

"_Haha I'm just messing with you. Sure I'll hang out with you at your place. Just let me pay my bill"_

"_No don't worry about it, it's on the house. So come on and you can take that with you"_

"_Alright if you say"_

_Ms. Fortune smiled and she and Sonic left out letting Minitte that the bill for Sonic is on the house and Minitte smiled and nodded her head._

_Minutes later…_

_Sonic and Ms. Fortune arrived to Ms. Fortunes' apartment._

"_Nice place you got here" Sonic said looking around_

"_Thanks" Ms. Fortune responded shutting the door_

"_So what're we going to do?"_

"_*Giggle* This"_

_Ms. Fortune stretch her arms and pulled Sonic and kissing him on the lips. Sonic was caught by surprise with the kissed. Sonic pulled away from the kiss and back away from Ms. Fortune._

"_What the… What are you doing?" Sonic asked backing away from Ms. Fortune_

"_Relax I just want to set up our mood here for the two of us that's all baby. Come here" Ms. Fortune cooed_

"_I'll pass, I think I should leave"_

"_No don't go"_

"_Why"_

"_Please stay here with me, I just want someone to hang out with that's what I want. Please don't go Sonic"_

"_I don't know, is this why you brought me here?"_

"_Yes please don't go. I just want to have fun with someone who doesn't think I'm a freak"_

"_Hey you're not a freak, you're beautiful"_

"_Really? You think I'm beautiful?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Sonic… Thank you so much for that compliment"_

"_You're welcome and in that case"_

_Sonic pulled Ms. Fortune closer by grabbing her hips._

"_Let's pick up where you left off when you kissed me" Sonic commanded_

"_(Starts wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck) Yeah now come here"_

_Ms. Fortune pulled Sonic into a passionate kiss on the lips as it start to get tender and smooth which Sonic returns to this kiss. They kissed passionately starting their moment together. While kissing, Ms. Fortune had her hands onto Sonic's crotch and pushes him to the wall kissing him passionately. As the two continued on making out, Ms. Fortune got Sonic pinned down to the ground and pounce on him lustfully. She took off her shirt showing off her 32 B-cup breasts._

"_I know I don't have large breasts but my body is all yours all day and night. You can do whatever you want to me" Ms. Fortune sexily exclaimed_

"_It's fine by me now come here" Sonic commanded_

_Sonic wraps his hands around Ms. Fortune and pulls her close to the blue blur hero commanding Ms. Fortune naughtily as she gave herself in bending down leaning to Sonic and kissing him on the lips. They kiss passionately for several minutes everlasting and put to a stop. Ms. Fortune start to move her hips back and forth grinding onto Sonic having her hands place on Sonic's chest smiling down at the blue blur hero._

"_Sonic" Ms. Fortune called_

"_Yes" Sonic responded_

"_You're… You're so gentle, well matured, not cocky and responsible. You're not like the other men I've encountered"_

"_Well to be honest I used to be hard headed, cocky and immature so I changed into what I am now. Thought I let you know"_

"_Also you're very honest, that's what I like about you. Now where were we…?"_

_Ms. Fortune continue rubbing Sonic's chest with her hands soft and smooth. She licked her lips lustfully and begin to stretch her arm out putting on some soft music for the two to set up the mood until Sonic noticed it._

"_Wait um did you just put on some music" Sonic wondered_

"_Yeah I thought we spiced our mood up if you have a problem with that?" Ms. Fortune asked_

"_Not at all, I like it"_

"_You do"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_Ms. Fortune smiled prompting herself up from Sonic and helps him up on hi feet. She start dragging Sonic to the bed and sets him down. After that Ms. Fortune got down on her knees and unzipping Sonic's pants and pulling them down to his ankles so does his boxer. Ms. Fortune licked her lips right after witnessing Sonic's manhood erected into its full size._

"_Mmm… I want some milk, mind if I have a taste of your cock" Ms. Fortune asked sexily_

"_Go right ahead" Sonic responded accepting Ms. Fortune's request_

_Ms. Fortune smiled and begins stroking Sonic's manhood giving the blue blur hero a soft handjob at first. Sonic laid back on his back and placing his heads behind his head watching Ms. Fortune handjobbing him by stroking his manhood still. After spending a few seconds stroking Sonic, Ms. Fortune turn things up when she lean in putting Sonic's manhood inside her mouth and she slowly begin to suck down Sonic sucking him off by giving Sonic a blowjob._

_Ms. Fortune bop her head back and forth up and down in motion sucking off Sonic to make him climax. Sonic soon start to moan softly feeling aroused by the sexual teasement coming from Ms. Fortune . She also spend a few seconds licking Sonic's manhood lustfully. Sonic moans start to increase in seconds knowing for him was unbearable and the tension rising up._

"_Ah snap" Sonic moaned_

_Ms. Fortune muffled as she noticed Sonic moaning for her so she decided to heat things up when she rapidly sucking off Sonic and also stroking his manhood. Sonic a little hard feeling the tension rising up into him._

"_Ah yeah Ms. Fortune, that's it. Keep going, I'm about to burst" Sonic moaned_

_Ms. Fortuned blowjob Sonic for an half hour sucking it deep deepthroating Sonic into pure lust making Sonic moan hard some more. Sonic couldn't take it much longer and feeling he was going to climax anytime soon._

"_Ah… Ms. Fortune, keep going. Suck it hard and fast. I'm about to… Holy emeralds this feels so damn good" Sonic moaned_

"_That's it baby, cum for me. Cum inside my mouth and fill up that yummy milk" Ms. Fortune thought sucking off Sonic hard and fast_

_As seconds passed by the sexual arousment, Sonic then begins bursting his cum inside of Ms. Fortune's mouth with a big load. Ms. Fortune pulled herself away when the cum start bursting onto her face. She open her mouth revealing the cum inside her mouth and swallows it down._

"_Wow it's delicious milk I've ever tasted. Did you enjoy the blowjob?" Ms. Fortune cooed_

"_Yeah it was amazing" Sonic responded_

_Ms. Fortune got herself up from the floor and smiling at Sonic. Sonic prompted himself up from the bed and pulled Ms. Fortune close to him and caressing her body. Sonic begin to rub and squeezing Ms. Fortune's rear having Ms. Fortune jump and moan softly._

"_Oh Sonic…" Ms. Fortune moaned wrapping her arms around Sonic_

_Sonic made Ms. Fortune moan by kissing her neck and continue on squeezing her and caressing her body. He then give Ms. Fortune a smack on her rear causing her to gasped. Sonic sat back down on the bed after he took off his threads until he was completely naked. Ms. Fortune stood there like a tombstone examining Sonic._

"_Well come and show me the goods sugar plum" Sonic requested_

"_Uh yeah ok" Ms. Fortune_

_Ms. Fortune swallowed her saliva and start to undress herself to be fully nude in front of Sonic. After that, she stood there starring at Sonic._

"_I'm all yours Sonic, take me. Do whatever you want to me" Ms. Fortune requested_

"_(Starts to smile naughtily stroking his manhood) With pleasure no come here" Sonic commanded_

_Sonic gestured Ms. Fortune to come close as she did. Ms. Fortune walk over to the bed where Sonic is and come close to him. Sonic smiled and pulled Ms. Fortune to the bed as she was on her back and Sonic got on top of her in a missionary position. Sonic begin to rub Ms. Fortune's pussy making her moan a little._

"_Oh" Ms. Fortune moaned_

_After 15 seconds, Sonic readied himself as he inserts his erected manhood into Ms. Fortune pussy and three seconds later Sonic rams it in smiling naughtily seeing Ms. Fortune gasped in shock. Sonic begin thrusting himself into Ms. Fortune hard and slowly making Ms. Fortune moan._

"_*Gasp* Yes right there, just like that. Just like that" Ms. Fortune moaned_

_Sonic begin groaning pumping into Ms. Fortune hard and slowly. He turn things up when he increases his pace and speed thrusting into Ms. Fortune hard and deep as Ms. Fortune moans start to moan. She also start to breathe a little heavily including giving herself into the sexual moment._

"_Yes yes yes yes YES deeper Sonic. Give it to me" Ms. Fortune moaned_

_Sonic continued on thrusting into Ms. Fortune, the bed had already start to shake and move from every movement and motion. While in motion when Sonic thrusting into Ms. Fortune, she then start to screaming when Sonic went balls deep. When going balls deep, Sonic also continued thrusting into Ms. Fortune making her scream in ultimate ecstasy._

"_YEEEEEEEEES YES YES YES YES YES YES OOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS IT SO DEEP! KEEP GOING, FUCK ME SONIC" Ms. Fortune screamed_

_Sonic groaned hard and sweating of pleasure when this went on for an hour and a half. Sonic groaned hard knowing he is about to climax. He thrusts into Ms. Fortune hard and deep as he can making Ms. Fortune moan so hard._

"_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss! Almost there Sonic… *Moan* ALMOST THERE!" Ms. Fortune moaned and screamed_

_Minutes went by and the two were sweating from the sexual heat and the tension. After thrusting some more, Sonic then begins to reach his climax and his face turned red, grinding his teeth knowing he climax inside of Ms. Fortune's pussy. Ms. Fortuned gasped feeling Sonic's cum inside of her. Sonic deliver 7 more thrusts inside of Ms. Fortune and stop. Ms. Fortune smiled._

"_Oh Sonic… That was amazing, you're real good" Ms. Fortune weakly cooed catching her breath_

"_Yeah… Woo it sure was wasn't it"_

"_(Quickly kisses Sonic on the lips) It sure was but we're not done yet. The fun is just getting started"_

"_Wait what"_

_Sonic did not hesitate when he begin to flip himself over and soon he was on his back on the bed while Ms. Fortune find herself on top of Sonic._

"_We're not done yet?" Ms. Fortune asked_

"_Hell no, we got all day and I can do whatever I want to you now get your fine ass moving and start moving your hips onto me" Sonic requested_

"_Ok if you say so handsome"_

_And so with that being said, Ms. Fortune start to move her hips back and forth riding on Sonic in a cowgirl position while the blankets covered them. Sonic watch how Ms. Fortune move her hips and watching her moan into pleasure. She even fondle and squeeze her own breasts moving her hips into satisfaction. Sonic had his hands onto Ms. Fortune's hips commanding her to go fast a little which she had already did._

_Sonic smiled as he squeeze Ms. Fortune's rear and deliver a few smacks onto it which Ms. Fortune smiled and look down at Sonic._

"_Smack it again" Ms. Fortune requested_

"_Smack what again exactly?" Sonic teased_

"_Smack my ass again, I want to feel excited"_

"_Ok as you wish"_

_Sonic deliver a few more smacks on Ms. Fortune's rear got her even more excited._

"_Oh yes keep smacking my ass, smack it like I'm your slave. I've been a bad kitty" Ms. Fortune sexily requested_

"_Still you want your ass smack?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes keep going, smack my ass some more"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not so he deliver few more smacks on Ms. Fortune's rear but he smack them hard as they turn red like a crimson. Sonic got Ms. Fortune to bounce on Sonic's pelvic moaning deep of excitement feeling Sonic's manhood going deep inside of her. The bed resume shaking in every movement and motion._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh my goodness Sonic, mmm it's so deep. Give it to me" Ms. Fortune moaned_

_Within few minutes bouncing onto Sonic, Sonic decided to start thrusting into Ms. Fortune, smiling naughtily pumping into Ms. Fortune hard and deep rapidly in rapid speed. Ms. Fortune roll her eyes back had her tongue sticking out breathing heavily of excitement. Her 32B-cup breasts start to jiggle a bit from the movement of her bounces._

_Ms. Fortune lost out of control to the sexual moment as she start to lean down kissing Sonic on the lips once again giving as her body lost control and it was being control by excitement. Ms. Fortune spend most of her time bouncing and moving her hips back and forth for 2 hours while the bed continuously shake and move._

_Ms. Fortune look at at the ceiling sticking her tongue out moaning crazily into excitement._

"_Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss right there Sonic. Harder… DEEPER!" Ms. Fortune moaned_

_Within minutes passing by to the tension, Sonic once again begin bursting his cum once again inside of Ms. Fortune's pussy. Ms. Fortune lean down to Sonic and kissing him on the lips for the third time._

"_It was amazing… Again Sonic, I'm worn out" Ms. Fortune said smiling_

"_Oh we're not done yet baby" Sonic announced_

"_What still not satisfied?"_

"_Not yet but this next one will be the last"_

_Sonic got Ms. Fortune off of him and Seconds after, Sonic turned Ms. Fortune around, had her legs spread wide open and bent her down as her face got buried to the bed. Sonic got behind Ms. Fortune and stroking his manhood as Ms. Fortune look back at Sonic._

_Sonic reinserted manhood right inside Ms. Fortune's pussy and rams it in thrusting into Ms. Fortune had her screaming the top of her lungs. She grab the bed sheets giving into the sexual moment with Sonic here. Sonic smiled naughtily thrusting into Ms. Fortune hearing her moan crazily so he went deep into her making her scream hard and breathing heavily into excitement._

"_YEEEEEEEESSSS… *Moan* Right there Sonic right there deeper… Harder… FASTER! Keep going, don't stop now!" Ms. Fortune moaned_

"_Damn she's really going all in while having sex with me, well I'll give her the best time of her life then to heat things up" Sonic thought_

_Sonic turn up the heat when he rapidly thrust inside of Ms. Fortune in rapid speed. Ms. Fortune rolled her eyes back sticking her tongue out moaning hard, breathing heavily feeling aroused. Her ass cheeks jiggle from every thrusts and they also clap too._

_Sonic deliver a few smacks on Ms. Fortune's rear once again which cause her to yelp in excitement._

"_Yes keep smacking my ass. Smack it hard like I'm your slave" Ms. Fortune requested_

"_You like it huh?" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes yes I do, keep smacking my ass some more once again. It turns me on"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders why not so he decided to deliver 5 more hard smacks on Ms. Fortune's rear making her get more excited. Ms. Fortune start screaming the top of her lungs as the sex lasted longer for 5 and a half hours nonstop. Sonic and Ms. Fortune were sweating to the heated tension moaning and groaning together. Ms. Fortune could not take much more of it and her body lost out of control to the sexual moment she is having with Sonic._

_Sonic squeezed Ms. Fortune's rear while rapidly thrusting into her pussy hard, fast and deep. Sonic begin squeezing Ms. Fortune's breasts and pulled her close to him and Ms. Fortune wrap her left hand around Sonic's neck. She kisses Sonic on the lips which Sonic returns the kiss giving in to their heated moment together. Ms. Fortune muffled as she moan kissing Sonic and broke the kiss._

"_Sonic… You're going… You're going to break me APART!" Ms. Fortune moaned_

"_I'm getting close baby, just bare with me" Sonic groaned while thrusting_

"_I'm trying… I'm trying *Moan* OH YES!"_

_Few minutes passed by with to the sexual heated moment, Sonic and Ms. Fortune groaned and moaned and all of sudden Ms. Fortune gave out a big scream knowing she is about to climax._

"_YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS SONIC I'M CUMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! " Ms. Fortune screamed out loud_

_Sonic deliver a few more thrusts inside of Ms. Fortune and seconds after, he begin to groan hard when he start to climax for the final time as Sonic groaned hard and Ms. Fortune n bend down to the bed had her hands on the bed rolling her eyes back, sticking her tongue out and kept on screaming out loud climaxing with Sonic by squirted her pussy juice as it was dripping from her pussy to the bed._

_A few moments later, Sonic pulled himself out of Ms. Fortune's pussy right after giving a few more thrusts inside of her and collapsed on the bed exhausted and out of energy. Ms. Fortune had her face down and her ass up exhausted from the big sex she had with Sonic. Sonic laid his head on the pillow catching his breath. Ms. Fortune weakly snuggled up with Sonic and cover themselves with bed sheets and laid her head on Sonic's shoulder softly moan next to him._

"_Sonic, that was incredible" Ms. Fortune cooed_

"_I know, it sure was Ms. Fortune" Sonic responded wrapping his hand around Ms. Fortune hip_

"_*Giggle* So does this mean that we're a couple now?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_I said are we a couple now"_

"_Um… I don't think so, we just met and have sex that's all"_

"_I know, I was just teasing you honey don't be mad"_

"_I'm not just saying"_

"_I know so um… Can we you know… (Start twinkling her fingers on Sonic's chest) Do this again sometime"_

"_Sure it's fine by me"_

"_Cool and like I said it was amazing"_

"_Speaking of which what time is it"_

"_(Looks at the clock) It's 8:16pm"_

"_Ok just curious"_

"_Mmm hmm after we get out energy back, can we do this again one more time baby?"_

"_Sure I'm up for another round"_

"_Cool and this time I want to be on top again"_

"_Sure knock yourself out"_

_Ms. Fortune smiled as she proceed to kiss Sonic on the lips starting a make out session to each other when their lips touched passionately. After they kissed and cuddled for a few minutes, Sonic and Ms. Fortune went on having sex as Ms. Fortune got on top of Sonic and proceed on with the sex once again. Also the neighbors next door heard Ms. Fortune's moans since it got crazy and loud._

**There goes my next fourth chapter everybody. I've added Ms. Fortune from Skullgirls to have sex with Shadow and was super excited making love with our blue blur hero here. I know you all like it and enjoying the story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far as it gets crazy, hot, sexy and steamy. Please read and review everybody as more is on the way so stay tuned. Also if you all have a request or a suggestion or 2 more of them, feel free to send me one or two of them or even more.**

**Plus if you all see a lot of mistakes, please notify me and let me know so I can fix them whatever I can. I'm taking this as a mature and a responsible author that I am right now and will not back down from any flamers and haters.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	5. Starfire

Chapter 5: Speed and Star

"I tell you I actually slept with Ms. Fortune and man she wanted more" Sonic explained

"I'll say, so Sonic who's the next female that you encountered?" Mario asked

"**Starfire**"

"From the Teen Titans"

"Yes it was back when I went to visit the Titans at the Tower to pay a visit of course. Also I did see Starfire in a sad mood that day…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic who was at the Titans Tower paying a visit and was playing games with Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their favorite game. Raven who was meditating like she always does and minding her business. Sonic also notices Starfire and Robin who weren't talking to each other as Starfire was in a sad mood. Sonic begin to ask._

"_Hey what's going on between Robin and Starfire ya'll" Sonic asked_

"_They broke up knowing it was working very well so they decided to remain friends not to reflect their friendship" Cyborg responded_

"_Oh I'm sorry"_

"_We all are man" Beast Boy added_

"_Well let me go talk to her and cheer her up"_

_In Starfire's room…_

_Starfire laid on the bed sadly being quiet. She then hears a knock on the door which brought her attention. She prompt herself off the bed and flew to the door and opens it in front of her, there was Sonic standing in front of her._

"_Hey Star" Sonic greeted_

"_Hey friend Sonic, want to come in" Starfire asked_

"_Sure"_

_Sonic let himself in and took a seat on the bed._

"_So I heard what happen, is this why you're sad all of sudden?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes friend Sonic, we end our relationship and just remained friends" Starfire sadly responded_

"_I'm so sorry, are you going to be ok?"_

"_I think so, Sonic can you do something for me?"_

"_Sure anything"_

"_Will you… mate with me?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Mate with me, I want to mate with you"_

"_You mean like having sex with you"_

"_Yes"_

"_But will that hurt you even more"_

"_No I just to feel happy so will you mate with me"_

"_Well if it will help you then yes I'll mate with you Starfire but what if Robin and the others know about this"_

"_It'll be our secret now please take me"_

"_Alright, if you say so"_

_Starfire kissed Sonic on the lips which Sonic return it and they lay on the bed kissing. Starfire to get on top of Sonic while kissing him and they remained kissing for 12 minutes and broke the kiss. Starfire stood up and took off her clothes and shoes showing her naked body to Sonic._

"_I know it's not much but it's all yours" Starfire said_

"_Ok, let's do it and let's not get to the teasement part ok"_

_Starfire nodded her head and Sonic unzipped his pants and pulling out his manhood and Starfire laid on her back and Sonic got into a missionary position and insert his manhood inside of Starfire and start thrusting in Starfire. Starfire start moaning while being aroused by Sonic's manhood._

"_Uh…" Starfire moaned_

""_Am I hurting you?" Sonic asked_

"_No please continued, keep thrusting into me"_

_Sonic nodded and kept his speed thrusting into Starfire. Starfire start to enjoy the sexual pleasure and she start to moan into pleasure and giving in into the sexual pleasure._

"_Yes right there Shadow. Give it to me" Starfire moaned_

_Sonic thrust in deep into Starfire groaning softly while Starfire. Starfire begin rolling her eyes as Sonic start to thrust in hard and fast causing the bed to shake._

"_Yes yes yes Sonic, keep going. I want it, please go fast" Starfire moaned_

_Sonic thrust faster just like Starfire requested and she start moaning crazily. Shadow kept his speed in check thrusting inside of Starfire making her moan of pleasure._

"_So has Robin done this with you before?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes but he never wanted to make me feel good so that's why I asked you to mate with me" Starfire responded_

"_It's his lost then"_

_Sonic continued on with his pace thrusting into Starfire while Starfire enjoyed the sexual moment. She closed her eyes moaning softly wanting Sonic to thrust deep as he did slowly and sensually. Starfire pulled Sonic for a kiss on the lips which the blue blur obliged and returning the kiss. Sonic groaned and Starfire moan while kissing. Sonic slowed down his pace and speed but seconds after, he then increases his pace thrusting fast into Starfire. Starfire wrapped her arms around Sonic knowing for Sonic Starfire really enjoying the sexual moment she's having with Sonic._

_When this went on for several minutes, Starfire flipped Sonic to his back changing position and now she was on top of Sonic in a cowgirl. Starfire is going to start to move and bounce her hips until she stopped when someone begin to knock on the door._

"_Who is it?" Starfire asked_

"_It's Robin, Starfire" Robin called_

"_What is it?"_

"_I just want to talk, are you available?"_

"_No I'm not, I'm busy Robin"_

"_Oh ok sorry I interrupted you. I'll talk to you whenever you're available"_

_Starfire look back down to Sonic and begin to move her hips and bounce them on Sonic. Starfire continue on moaning as the pleasure start back arousing her. Sonic place his hands onto Starfire's hips while she begin moving her hips._

"_Yes it feels so good Sonic. Please continue, it's so good" Starfire moaned_

"_I'm guessing that you're enjoying it so far" Sonic asked_

"_Yes I am and it feels so good, yes oh yes"_

_Starfire lean towards Sonic and kissing him on the lips and Sonic returned the kiss. The kiss begin to be passionate, soft, smooth and full ecstasy. The bed had begun to shake a little from Starfire's movements. While Starefire continue to move and bouncing her hips, Sonic commanded her to stop and so he begin to thrust in into Starfire which made her moan crazily._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes Sonic, please keep going. Go fast" Starfire moaned_

_Sonic kept his pace in check and continued thrusting in Starfire for a few minutes until he stopped and let Starfire take control again and Starfire continue back moving her hips. She also placed her hands onto Sonic's chest moaning softly and rolling her eyes. Her ass cheeks start to jiggle from her movements. Starfire spend 2 hours bouncing onto Sonic and soon to became to a stop. Starfire and Sonic switched positions as Starfire bend down, legs spread wide open and Sonic was right behind her and begin thrusting into Starfire. She look back at Sonic watching his thrusting into him._

"_Yes… Keep going Sonic, please go fast" Starfire moaned_

"_Is that what you want then your wish has granted" Sonic said accepting Starfire's request_

_Sonic increase his speed and thrusting into Starfire as fast he could. Starfire look down at the ground moaning hard. She begin breathing heavily and lost without any words to say. The pussy juice start to drip from Starfire's pussy to the bed and also the bed start shaking in every movement. Starfire's ass cheeks continue on jiggling and bouncing from every Sonic's thrusts. Starfire rolled her eyes moaning and still breathing heavily knowing how fast Sonic thrusting._

"_Yes… Give it to me. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" Starfire moaned_

_This went on for 35 minutes nonstop and all of sudden, Sonic then start to pull out his manhood and burst his cum on Starfire's ass and her back. Starfire look back at Sonic._

"_That was amazing Sonic, at least we're done yet?" Starfire wondered_

"_Nope… That was just the appetizer baby, we're just getting started" Sonic responded with a smile_

"_Really again"_

"_Yep I hope you're up for it"_

"_Yes please, do whatever you want to me. I enjoy making love to you"_

"_Now let's get this party started shall we"_

"_Yes sir"_

_Sonic and Starfire continued having sex for hours nonstop and everlasting. They switched position to position as their sexual moment continue to grow of how much time they spent together having sex with each other._

_The switched the missionary, cowgirl, doggystyle, butterfly, stand and carry, bulldog and every position possible nonstop and everlasting making love to each other._

_The bed continue shake and move from every movement. Starfire enjoyed the whole sexual moment and never wanted all to stop. As they made love for several hours nonstop, whole 16 hours nonstop. There was cum all over the place. As the whole sixteen passed, Sonic and Starfire continued having sex and Start to groan and Starfire start to scream as Sonic start climaxing and bursting his cum on Starfire's stomach and collapsed on the bed. Starfire giggled and cuddled up with Sonic._

"_Sonic, that was amazing. I enjoyed it" Starfire complimented_

"_So did I Starfire, besides it was crazy and wild for the whole sixteen hour but I enjoyed it so far of course"_

"_Yes and could we do this again sometime if you come to visit?"_

"_Sure thing, I guess it's ok but for right now I'm tired and exhausted"_

"_Me too so why don't we get some rest"_

"_Good idea"_

_Starfire smiled, kisses Sonic and the two start to drift off asleep and getting some rest. Starfire had a smile on her face which bring her into happiness once again._

**There goes the fifth chapter everyone. Yes I got Sonic and Starfire having sex with each other. Turns out, Starfire really enjoy having sex with Sonic and want to do it again with him. Either way, Read and Review Everyone as more on the way.**

**Plus if you guys have a suggestion or a request whatever it is, feels free to sent it to me and I'll see what I can do if this character is very interesting of course.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	6. Talwyn Apogee

Chapter 6: Hedgehog and Apogee

"Yeah so I slept with Starfire and she really enjoyed it" Sonic explained

"So um who's the next lady you encountered?" Mario asked

"Ok you know Ratchet and Clank right?"

"Yeah (_Nodded his head_)"

"Well um… Let's just say I slept with **Talwyn Apogee**"

"WHAT! You slept with Talwyn Apogee?"

"Yep, it was back when I was with Ratchet and the others right (_Mario Nodded his head again_), we was hanging out and having a party"

_Flashback…_

_Everyone at the Apogee Station having a great party and a good time. Sonic was invited also and having a wonderful time at Talwyn's party. Sonic socialized with Ratchet and Talwyn while Krunk and Zephyr talk to Clank. Ratchet went over to meet with Clank leaving Sonic and Talwyn._

_Sonic and Talwyn had a few drinks together and having a good time together._

"_So Ratchet tells me that you and him go on a adventure together and fought side by side at a round together" Talwyn corrected_

"_Why yes we do, me and Ratchet when he was in a bad situation so I helped him beat down some robots and we became fast friends" Sonic responded to Talwyn_

"_I see and I thought he told me that he wasn't rescued. I guess he was wrong"_

"_Oh really now"_

"_Yeah and I've never someone who's… (Examining Sonic and his outfit) Hot and good looking"_

"_Who Ratchet?"_

"_Oh no silly it's you exactly"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah look um I know everyone is busy having a good time so um do you want to head out somewhere that is more quiet"_

"_What do you have in mind then?"_

"_Spend more time together, I want to get to know you more"_

"_Ah I get out this is going, sure I accept"_

"_Sweet come on, let's go to my room"_

_Sonic nodded his head in response. Talwyn took Sonic to her bedroom while everyone is busy enjoying the party. Seconds after, Sonic and Talwyn arrived to the door and Talwyn unlocks the door opening it to go inside. They head straight inside the room and Talwyn close the door. Sonic look around the room._

"_Wow nice room you have here Ms. Apogee" Sonic complimented_

"_Thank you and please call me Talwyn" Talwyn responded_

"_Ok "Talwyn" What're we going to do in here in your room?"_

"_Well I already locked the door so nobody will bother and interrupt us since what we're going to do to spend time together"_

"_Like what just socializing to get to know each other"_

"_Well it's more than that"_

"_Really like what"_

"_Like this handsome stud"_

_Without any words to respond, Talwyn went on shocking Sonic by kissing him on the lips. Few seconds after, Talwyn pushes Sonic against to the bed and Talwyn proceed gets on top of Sonic and rubbing his chest out of lust._

"_What're you doing?" Sonic asked_

"_What do you think, we're going to have some fun together just you and me all alone together"_

_Sonic cocked his eyebrow in confusion when he sees Talwyn start to unzip her shirt and showing off her black bra showing her large cleavage. She smiled and lean towards Sonic kissing him on the lips which made Sonic surprised. Sonic finally gave up and went for it and returning the kiss on Talwyn's lips proceeding the make out session for the two of them._

_While kissing, Sonic slides his hands to Talwyn's rear and squeezing them which made her surprised and moaned softly causing her to break the kiss._

"_Mmm… I like it when you squeeze my butt baby" Talwyn cooed_

"_Oh yeah" Sonic teased_

"_That's right baby, your hands feels so soft"_

"_Why thank you"_

"_Now where were we"_

_Talwyn lean towards Sonic again and kisses him on the lips again. While the two were kissing, they soon were interrupted when there was a knock on the door that caused them to stop._

"_Who is it?" Talwyn asked_

"_It's Krunk and Zephyr" Krunk called_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you ok in there, is there something wrong?"_

"_No not at all, just being to myself that's all"_

"_We saw you with Sonic and we know he's in there. What are you guys doing?"_

"_We're just talking that's all, go back and enjoy the party while I enjoy the party with Sonic ok"_

"_Ok just checking on you that's all Ms. Apogee"_

_Talwyn look into Sonic's eyes while he had his hands squeezing her rear._

"_Do they always check up on you?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes of course they do they're just a little protective ok"_

"_That's a first"_

_Talwyn smiled rubbing Sonic's chest and so they went back kissing each other on the lips some more continuing their mood together. Within minutes of kissing, Talwyn broke the kiss and prompt herself off of Sonic. Sonic sat up and seeing Talwyn got down on her knees and unzipping his pants pulling out his manhood which it was erected yet._

_Talwyn went on sucking it off looking at Sonic while sucking Sonic off. Sonic's manhood start to erect in seconds as Talwyn sucking it slow and hard. Sonic soon start to moan softly feeling aroused by Talwyn when she was sucking Sonic's manhood._

"_Ah yeah that's it Talwyn, keep going. Don't stop don't stop" Sonic moaned_

"_Mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm" Talwyn muffled_

_Sonic places his hand on op of Talwyn's head as she suck on Sonic down pleasuring him sexually. Sonic watches Talwyn how she slowly sucking on Sonic. When minutes passed by, Talwyn start turns thing around when she sucks on Sonic fast and deep deepthroating Sonic which got Sonic in a trance making him moan some more._

"_Ah yeah that felt too good" Sonic moaned_

"_He's liking the blowjob, time to step things up a bit" Talwyn thought_

_Talwyn did not hesitate when she start to turns thing up a notch. She strokes Sonic's manhood while sucking on him giving him maximum excitement. Sonic continues to moan to this as minutes passed by._

_Talwyn went in sucking on Sonic hard, fast and deep even deepthroat Sonic. Sonic couldn't take much more of this no longer and so he soon loses out of control._

"_Oh my goodness Talwyn, you're about to make me… Gyaaaaaah" Sonic moaned_

_Sonic now begin to climax reaching his limit. He burst his load inside of Talwyn's mouth. After climaxing, Talwyn pulled away then noticing more cum start to burst onto her face. Talwyn wipe the cum and licks it off her fingers and giggled._

"_That's a lot of cum, I'm start to like spending time with a handsome hedgehog like you" Talwyn cooed_

"_That's cool I guess" Sonic nervously responded_

"_Mmm-hmm now why don't we stop the foreplay and get down to some real business"_

_Sonic his head in response watching Talwyn get up on her feet and stood up in front of Sonic. She then slow start stripping off her clothes giving Sonic a private slideshow. Talwyn took off her shoes also right after she took off her clothes leaving on her black bra and thong on. Sonic smiled examining Talwyn luxious body and bit his lip._

"_Sweet mother of emeralds, Talwyn is hotter than I like" Sonic thought_

_Talwyn stood there half-naked with her bra and thong on. Talwyn start swaying her to increase the mood with Sonic. Sonic smiled and watch Talwyn sway her hips. Sonic continuous examine and watch her body move like a ocean view. After dancing Talwyn walk over to Sonic sexily and pushes Sonic onto his back and gets on top of him. Talwyn even rubs on Sonic's chest sensually slowly licking her lips._

"_Mmm… I'm going to enjoy making love with you baby" Talwyn cooed_

"_So am I, you are so damn fine Talwyn" Sonic flirted_

"_*Giggle* Thank you baby now why don't we slip you off of your threads shall we"_

_Talwyn got off of Sonic pulled him up. Sonic took off his shirt and his black fingerless gloves. Sonic took off his shoes also. Talwyn drop her down squatting down and unzip Sonic's pants undressing him and his boxers too. Sonic was now fully naked within seconds of lust. Talwyn pull down her panties and took a strap off her bra and slips it off and puts it to the slide._

_Sonic took a seat on the bed and Talwyn was up on Sonic. Sonic laid himself on the bed pulling Talwyn close to him as she was now on top of Sonic in a cowgirl position._

"_Oh baby I am so going to enjoy having sex with you baby" Talwyn cooed_

"_So am I and I'm going to give you the best fuck you're ever going to get baby" Sonic responded_

_Talwyn smiled and begin to insert Sonic's erect manhood inside her cookie. Once it's in, Talyne then begins to move her hips and bouncing onto Sonic softly. Talwyn then begin moaning into excitement. The bed also begin shaking in movement a little from Talwyn's movements._

"_Oh Sonic it's so big. Deeper go deeper inside of me" Talwyn moaned_

_Talwyn place her hands onto Sonic's chest bouncing onto him wildly and moaning deep into excitement._

"_Uh Sonic right there baby. Oh baby right there, give it to me" Talwyn moaned_

"_You're pussy feels so good Talwyn, also you're a freak too" Sonic complimented_

"_Huh uh right there baby, I'm enjoying your meat inside of me. Oh yes it feels so good"_

_Sonic smiled watching Talwyn kept bouncing onto Sonic moaning. Sonic even notice how Talwyn's breasts were bouncing so he gladly obliged rubbing them fondling them increasing more excitement for Talwyn._

"_Yes right there Sonic, keep fondling my titties. Don't stop now" Talwyn moaned_

_Sonic continuously fondle Talwyn's breasts some more making Talwyn enjoy the excitement while bouncing onto Sonic. Talwyn stick her tongue out breathing heavily knowing how deep Sonic's manhood was in._

"_Yes yes YES deeper Sonic. Mmm right there baby" Talwyn moaned_

_Their sex went on like this for about an hour and a half. Sonic had decided to begin thrusting himself into Talwyn's pussy while grabbing her rear and pump the day lights out of her._

"_YES YES YEEEEEEEEES RIGHT THERE BABY! OH BABY THAT'S THE SPOT, GIVE IT TO ME!" Talwyn shouted in pleasure_

_All Talwyn could do is moan and breathe heavily into excitement. Her eyes rolled back sticking her tongue out in full excitement and ecstasy. Sonic smiled and groaning while thrusting his hips into Talwyn._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh oh Sonic keep pumping that hard meat inside of my pussy it feels sooooooo gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood" Talwyn moaned_

_The bed continue on shaking hard as the bed frame start to bang on the wall a little in every movement and motion. Talwyn's breasts kept jiggling and bouncing from every movement. Sonic smiled naughtily thrusting into Talwyn rapidly in rapid speed. As this went on for a few minutes, Sonic let Talwyn take control once again as she bounce onto Sonic hard and fast while the bed shaking. Talwyn stared up at the ceiling moaning hard and wild into the excitement._

"_Right there Sonic… Right there… *Moan* RIGHT THERE!" Talwyn moaned_

"_I'm getting close Talwyn, I'm about to burst anytime soon" Sonic groaned_

"_Oh yes Sonic. Cum for me baby. Baby… Baby… *Moan* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY"_

_Seconds later, Sonic soon begin to reach his climax and bursting his cum inside of Talwyn. Talwyn also gasped feeling the cum inside of her wet pussy as she froze and looking up at the ceiling._

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Talwyn screamed_

_Seconds after, Talwyn collapsed on the bed exhausted and catching her breath._

"_Oh Sonic, that was amazing" Talwyn cooed_

"_It… it sure was wasn't it?" Sonic asked_

"_Of course, I had a lot of fun with you baby"_

"_Hahaha yeah and to tell you the truth, I'm not done and satisfied yet"_

"_What you're not"_

"_Nope"_

_Without warning, Sonic turned Talwyn around as she was on her stomach and had her ass up got her into a doggy position. Sonic inserted his manhood inside of Talwyn's pussy and begins thrusting himself inside of Talwyn. Talwyn rolled her eyes back and grab the bed sheets. She buried her face onto the pillow moaning deeply and wildly into excitement and pleasure. Sonic naughtily smiled while pumping into Talwyn._

_Sonic kept his speed and pace in check but decided to pick up the pace when he rapidly thrusts himself inside of Talwyn's pussy hard and deep into her in rapid speed._

"_Oh Sonic… Fuck me harder and deep. Oh yes it feels so fucking good" Talwyn moaned_

_Talwyn's ass cheeks start jiggling from every thrusts and also they start to clap from Sonic's thrusts. Talwyn couldn't help but give in to the excitement and the sexual feeling. Sonic as deep he could into her when he went balls deep inside of Talwyn which got her screaming._

"_OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS SONIC! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Talwyn screamed_

_Sonic kept rapidly thrusts into Talwyn for 28 minutes with full stamina and full speed. He also squeeze her ass enjoying thrusting into her and having sex with her._

"_YES YES YES FUCK ME SONIC. Keep going… *Moan* Keep going" Talwyn moaned_

_Minutes passed by to the sexual moment and the feeling as it kept rising from every second, Sonic groan trying to hold it as long her can but couldn't resist when he pull out his manhood and strokes it bursting his cum on Talwyn's ass and her back. Talwyn giggled and look back at Sonic._

"_So are you satisfied yet honey?" Talwyn asked licking her lips_

"_Hell no, not yet I got one more hole to go" Sonic responded with a smile_

_Sonic stroke his manhood a few moments and then suddenly he inserted his manhood inside Talwyn's ass which caught her in a major surprise._

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS SONIC!" Talwyn screamed_

_Talwyn start moaning hard which she felt Sonic's manhood rapidly pounding her anal. Her eyes rolled back and she was smiling into excitement. She look back at Sonic moaning. Sonic deliver a few hard smacks on Talwyn's ass which made her rear red. Talwyn felt this as she yelp into excitement._

"_Yes smack my ass Sonic. Punish it and keep pounding my ass baby" Talwyn moaned_

_Sonic continuously rapidly thrusts into Talwyn's anal pumping deep into her. Talwyn's moans and screams begin to increase from the amount of excitement and ecstasy. Sonic kept on rapidly thrust into Talwyn's anal with full stamina and speed for 44 minutes nonstop. Talwyn start screaming the top of her lungs moaning deep and wildly into excitement._

"_YES YEES YEEEEEEEEEEESSS OH SONIC YOU'RE ABOUT TO BREAK ME __**APART!**__" Talwyn screamed_

"_Talwyn you got a nice ass and it's so tight too. I'm getting close"_

"_Cum for me Sonic, cum inside my ass. Fill that load inside of my ass" Talwyn moaned_

_Sonic and Talwyn moaned together for a few moments and soon or after, Sonic groaned hard when he start to burst his cum inside of Talwyn's anal which had made Talwyn screamed loud. After finish climaxing, Sonic pulled out his manhood and collapsed on the bed exhausted and passed out so was Talwyn._

_Later, that day…_

_Sonic woke up groaning rubbing his head. Sonic yawned and stretch his arms out._

"_Ah man, what happen last night" Sonic asked himself_

_Sonic look over to his left and sees Talwyn snuggled up to Sonic and sleeping silently._

"_Man me and Talwyn must've had sex together last night. I better get going and let her sleep" Sonic whispered_

_Sonic prompt himself out of bed and got on his boxers on. He soon prepare to put back his clothes but someone stopped him._

"_Leaving so soon baby"_

_Sonic turned around and sees Talwyn laid on the bed sexily looking at Sonic with a seductive smile._

"_Ahaha… yes I am, I'll be on my way Talwyn" Sonic responded_

"_What's the rush here sweetie, come back to bed and cuddle with me" Talwyn requested_

"_Look Talwyn I had a great time with you last night and it was crazy but I got to get going so if you can excuse me"_

"_Already, come on baby there's no need to rush. Krunk and Zephyr still did not know about this and I know they're sleeping still. SO why don't you come back to bed and keep me company"_

"_Well… I guess I got time"_

"_Good now come back to bed and get some more sleep. I want to cuddle"_

_Sonic smile and got back in bed with Talwyn. The cuddle together as Talwyn place her head onto Sonic's chest and rubbing his chest with her left hand smoothly. They then start to make out together and sooner of later, they then start having sex again and Talwyn was on top of Sonic once again._

_There goes the sixth chapter everyone. I have added Talwyn Apogee from the Ratchet and Clank series to make love with Sonic. Things got really freaky for these two didn't it. I know you all liked it._

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter as more chapters coming soon and see who's this next lucky lady to sleep with Sonic. So please Read and Review everybody._

_P.S: If you all got any requests or suggestions for this story. Feel free to send it to me or not. It's your call._

_This is Lil Knucklez signing off!_


	7. Miranda Lawson

Chapter 7: Cerberus Affair

"Wow Sonic, I've never knew you slept with Talwyn when she was interested in you" Mario said surprisingly

"Yeah well you know now since I had sex with her and we kept this a secret and didn't tell anyone" Sonic responded

"Yeah so um who's the next girl that you happen to encountered with?"

"Well.. I do remember the Normandy and I even had a chance to sleep with Miranda Lawson herself"

"You… Did… WHAT! Sonic you met John Shepard himself and was in the Normandy and you had sex with **Miranda Lawson**?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Sonic, when in the name of mushrooms did you do all of that and slept with Miranda?"

"Well I helped Shepard and his team when they were pinned down by some robots named: Geth. I knew they were surrounded and so I helped them taking them down and Shepard was intrigued and invited me to the Normandy and introduced me to the crew and got a chance to speak with him of course. That's how it started"

"Ok what about…"

"I'm getting there so bare with me. Where was I oh yeah…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and John Shepard talked to each other at Shepard's quarters having a drink together._

"_So I defeated Eggman plenty off times and save the world. I beat him countless times and beat him with no sweat" Sonic explained_

"_Sounds like you done a lot of traveling" Shepard responded_

"_Yeah I do, besides traveling is my thing and I enjoy it. Meeting new people, helping them and also talk to them and sharing some great advice"_

"_You don't say, we can use someone like you to help defeat the Collectors"_

"_Collectors huh I've never heard of them. They're like a threat right that takes people away and do something bad to them?"_

"_Yes how did you know?"_

"_I took a guess that's why"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah um why don't I leave you to it since you're busy with your work and stuff. I'll just be on my way then and head to the crews quarters"_

"_Yeah you do that"_

_Sonic exits the quarters and takes the elevator down to the crews quarters and head to the crews room. Sonic laid on the bunk and start to drift off asleep taking himself a little nap._

_An hour later…_

_Sonic woke up from his nap and start to stretch his arms and yawn._

"_*Yawn* Now that was a great nap, I needed that" Sonic happily said_

_Sonic let himself up from the bunk and decided to use a bathroom. After that, he then noticed Miranda was heading to her office. Sonic decided to visit her office and sees her working on her stuff._

"_Oh hey Sonic, surprised to see you here in my office" Miranda greeted_

"_Hey yourself Miranda, thought I drop by and pay a visit. Is anyone at the mission when I was asleep" Sonic responded_

"_Yes Sherpard took Jacob and Garrus on one so I'm here to finish up what I can and get on with it"_

"_Can't say I blame you, well I better leave you alone to it and give you privacy"_

"_Wait Sonic"_

_Sonic turned around and sees Miranda get up from her seat and walk over to him._

"_Stay here, I could use someone to talk to" Miranda requested_

"_Uh sure I don't mind since I got nothing to do anyway" Sonic responded_

"_Good how about some wine"_

"_Wine sounds good"_

_Miranda smiled pouring a glass of wine for Sonic and giving Sonic a glass._

"_Much oblige, thank you" Sonic said_

"_You're welcome so you and Shepard are good friends I see" Miranda asked_

"_Yes of course I take it that you respect and show loyal to Shepard am I right?"_

"_Indeed, he doesn't trust Cerberus as I'm already a member"_

"_Forgive me for asking but um what do Cerberus do for a living. Do they help out humanity?"_

"_No… We destroy it and conquer it trying to change the world and the entire galaxy"_

"_Oh I guess Shepard has a right reason not to trust Cerberus. Also he told me that you brought him back to life by the project called: the __**Lazarus Project**__"_

"_Yes we spent two years reviving Shepard back. He's the only one who can save the galaxy from the collectors"_

"_I see, do they kidnap innocent civilians and do something bad"_

"_You can that of course Sonic; they even adopt the colonies"_

"_Oh (Took a sip of his glass of wine)"_

"_Yes I heard you have unique abilities and powers"_

"_Yes I do I'm the world's fastest hedgehog and I can even perform Sonic Boom"_

"_Fascinating"_

"_Thank you so what's a beautiful woman like you do with her biotic abilities?"_

"_I can overload and even other things of course"_

"_I see"_

_Sonic and Miranda continue talking for a couple more minutes getting to know each other. As time went by, Sonic and Miranda start smiling together and finishing one last glass of wine._

"_Well thank you for socializing with me Miranda. I don't want to affect your work and everything so I'll be on my way then and leave you to it" Sonic said preparing to make his exit out of Miranda's office_

"_No wait" Miranda stopped Sonic_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why don't you stay here and… Keep me company some more"_

"_Um… Ok I guess it's ok"_

_Miranda took Sonic's hand and drags him to the bed. Near to the bed, Miranda pushes Sonic to the bed and pounce on top of him. She even unzips her suit and showing off her cleavage wearing a black bra smiling down at Sonic._

"_Whoa Miranda, what is it that you're planning I'm sure I did not plan this all along" Sonic confessed_

"_Relax I want to take a break so you and me are going to spend a little more time together" Miranda responded rubbing Sonic's chest_

"_So I did not plan this right"_

"_Of course you didn't besides you're more respectful hedgehog I've ever seen. Anyway enough with the talking so why don't we just continue spending more time together"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_Miranda smiled and leaned down proceeding to make out with Sonic while having music playing inside her office. While the make out, Sonic took the little opportunity to slide down his hands to Miranda's rear and give it a little squeeze causing Miranda to jump but instead she continue to proceed with the kiss._

"_Wow. Miranda has a nice soft firm ass" Sonic thought_

_Sonic fondle with Miranda's rear some more squeezing it while making out with her as the door was still locked not wanting to be interrupted by anyone ruining their moment together._

_The two continued on kissing for minutes now and so they broke the kiss and Miranda takes off her bra showing Sonic her nipples and throws her bra to the side of the bed._

"_Whoa" Sonic stuttered_

"_Go ahead, pleasure them, do whatever you want to them" Miranda demanded_

"_What really"_

"_Of course"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders and so he then fondles Miranda's breasts and sucking on them licking the nipples also rubbing and massaging her breasts._

"_Mmm her breasts taste good, I could fondle and suck on them all day if I want to" Sonic thought_

_Sonic resume sucking on Miranda's breasts some more and put a stop to it. Miranda prompt herself off of Sonic and sexily strip off her suit as it slide down to her ankles. She step off her suit and pull down her panties down to the floor and kicks it to the side until she was now completely naked in front of Sonic._

_Miranda walk over to Sonic and gets on top of him._

"_Um should I be taking off my clothes too" Sonic asked nervously_

"_Nope keep it on, besides we're spending a little time together so yeah that's all I'm saying" Miranda responded_

_Miranda unzips Sonic's pants and pulls out his erected manhood. She suddenly places it inside of her pussy and rams it it bouncing onto Sonic. Miranda soon start moving and bouncing her hips onto Sonic and they begin making love with each other._

_Miranda places her hands behind her head and begin moaning softly._

"_Uh…" Miranda moaned_

_Sonic place his hands on Miranda's hips and watch letting Miranda take control when she resume on moving her hips onto Sonic._

"_Uh uh uh it feels so good, right there Sonic" Miranda moaned_

_Sonic proceed to fondle with Miranda's breasts and massaging them. Miranda had her hands on Sonic's chest and look up at the ceiling moaning into excitement._

"_Yes Sonic, give it to me" Miranda moaned_

_The two resume making love with each other but all of sudden, someone then knock on Miranda's door which put them on pause._

"_Um who is it?" Miranda asked_

"_It's Jacob, Miranda" Jacob called_

"_What is it?"_

"_To talk about something"_

"_Can it wait until later, I'm very busy on some point"_

"_Sure I'll be at the armory if you're free to talk"_

"_Ok"_

_Miranda resume on back bouncing and moving her hips onto Sonic having sex with him. Miranda's moans had been increasing from much amount of excitement she was getting._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes Sonic, deeper… Harder inside of me. Mmmmmm" Miranda moaned_

_Sonic and Miranda continue making love to each other for about an hour and a half. Miranda lean to Sonic and kisses him on the lips and Sonic squeezes Miranda's rear. After few minutes of kissing, Miranda pull herself away from Sonic and kept on bouncing on Sonic hard and fast._

"_Yes yes yes… Give it to me Sonic, you're about to make me cum" Miranda moaned_

"_I'm getting close too Miranda, just only a couple more seconds" Sonic moaned_

_Sonic and Miranda went on having sex with each other for a few more minutes. When minutes passed by, Miranda start to scream when all of sudden Sonic begin to burst his cum inside of Miranda which Miranda squirted her pussy juice onto Sonic._

"_**YES I'M CUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**__" Miranda screamed_

_After a few moments of climaxing, Miranda collapsed on her bed and the two catch their breath and gaining their strength again. Miranda got up and put her bra, panties and her suit back on and sips it right back up. Sonic sat up and prompt himself up from the bed._

"_Thank you Sonic, I had a great time spending time with you" Miranda said with a smile_

"_You're welcome; I had a great time too. Hope we could do this again sometime if you're up for it" Sonic responded_

"_Of course we will and I'll be waiting just ask me and we'll have sex again"_

"_Well I'll be out your way then so I'll talk to you later right"_

"_Yes and maybe later you come back here and make love with me once again"_

"_Maybe I will"_

_Sonic give Miranda a smile on hi face and left the office. Miranda also smiled and left her office to talk to Jacob._

**Seventh chapter done everyone, I hope you all like it. I've added Miranda from Mass Effect. Don't worry, there's going to be more mass Effect ladies that Sonic will encounter and have sex with. Don't you worry about it.**

**More chapters coming soon so stay tuned everyone. Also you're going to like this chapter that I've stored for you all and will blow your mind so keep a look out for that. Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	8. Ahsoka Tano

Chapter 8: Jedi Seduction

"I still cannot believe you have the chance to sleep with Miranda Lawson" Mario said in shock

"Yeah what a surprise isn't it?" Sonic responded

"Yes it is not going to lie to that. SO who's the next girl that you encountered to sleep with?"

"Hmm… Let's see if I can pronounce her name correctly.

"Ah something… hmm oh yeah I think I know her name now"

"Really who is it?"

"**Ahsoka Tano**"

"Say what! You slept with a Jedi who's Anakin Skywalker's apprentice?"

"Yep that's the one alright. I met her through the crowd when it was night time as I was leaving out a bar at some planet that I was teleported to"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic walked out the bar right after having a little drink. Sonic walk right through the crowd and minding his own business. Sonic look down to the ground not trying to be in no one's business until he accidently bump into a young Togruta female Jedi out of nowhere._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going" Sonic apologized_

"_It's ok and… hey you're cute and new. What's your name?"_

"_Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and you are…"_

"_Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tona's the name and it's nice to meet you" Ahsoka introduced_

"_Nice to meet you too well I better get going"_

"_Hey don't go, where are you going anyway?"_

"_To find a hotel to stay for the night"_

"_Oh mind if I join you"_

"_Um sure I guess I could use some company"_

"_Cool let's go Sonic"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders and the two head to a nearby hotel and got to a room and start to hang out. The begin to talk and have a drink together as they were having some wine together and talk about their adventures and the dangers they encountered._

"_Wow your master put you into a lot of training huh" Sonic wondered_

"_Yeah I never to hang out and have fun with friends or anything. I never really got time but now I do and I'm enjoying spending time with you Sonic. We got a lot in common" Ahsoka responded_

"_Yeah you can that besides, I can relax and just play it cool"_

"_Hehehe cheers to that to relax"_

_Sonic smiled as they make a toast to relaxing together and sipping their drinks. Sonic prompt himself up and using the bathroom as he went to the bathroom. Ahsoka smiled and walk to the door of the bathroom and opens it seeing Sonic finishes the bathroom and washing his hands. He noticed Ahsoka was standing there and leaning on the door frame._

_Sonic noticed it by looking at the mirror. He turned around and sees Ahsoka smiling at him lustfully and licking her lips. She walk over to Sonic and place her hand on Sonic's chest._

"_You know Sonic, you're cute when you look too good" Ahsoka complimented_

"_Ain't your master going to be mad at you if you do something like this" Sonic asked_

"_Please I can do whatever I want, I just want to have fun and have a great time with friends or family but I can have fun with you"_

"_Is that so"_

"_Yes… I've been waiting for this and I want it right here and now" Ahsoka whispered_

"_Well… is this what you want then sure I can let you have it then"_

"_Really"_

"_Yes I'm positive Ahsoka"_

"_Great now… (Rubs Sonic's chest and looking into his eyes) Kiss me"_

_Sonic and Ahsoka lean their heads towards each other and seconds after, their lips touched against each other as they begin kissing but pull back. They look at each other a few seconds but their bodies start to take control and so they quickly start kissing each other making out with each other and rubbing on each other. Ahsoka wrap her arms around Sonic's neck and kissing him hard and Sonic wrap his hands around Ahsoka's hips._

_While kissing, Ahsoka place her hand on Sonic's crotch and start to rub her sensually and Sonic squeeze Ahsoka's rear which made her jump. Their kiss was passionate, smooth, soft, lust and full ecstasy. Ahsoka pushed Sonic against the wall while kissing him and moaning softly. Their kiss start to get real passionate and hard. Sonic picked up Ahsoka and place her on the sink and Ahsoka lean her head to the mirror and Sonic start to kiss Ahsoka on the neck which made her moan._

"_Uh…" Ahsoka moaned_

_Ashoka got down while kissing Sonic as their kiss remained for 27 minutes lustful and nonstop. Ahsoka pushed back Sonic to the wall and continue on kissing him. While they kissed, they then begin to take off and stripping the clothes while kissing hard._

_As they got their clothes off in minutes while they continued on kissing, Ashoka got down on her knees and start to stroke Sonic's manhood and begin to suck on it sensually._

_Sonic begun moaning softly which made Ahsoka chuckle. She licked Sonic's manhood rapidly while sucking on the blue blur hedgehog._

"_Wow I've never knew she was this good" Sonic thought_

_Ahsoka slowly suck on Sonic 2 minutes and had begin to chant up her speed and start sucking on him fast and hard. Sonic moans begin to increase from the pressure of Ahsoka was giving him._

"_Ah yeah… keep going, just only a couple more minutes Ahsoka" Sonic moaned_

_Ahsoka look up at Sonic and look back at Sonic's manhood sucking on him hard and fast. She went as fast she can for 11 minutes making Sonic sweat a little moaning knowing how much he couldn't hold but soon and after Sonic begin to reach his climax and burst his cum inside of Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka pulled back and open her mouth full of cum._

"_Mmm… That was a nice blowjob you gave me Ahsoka. Now swallow it" Sonic commanded_

_Ahsoka swallowed the cum and look up at Sonic while stroking his manhood._

"_I want more" Ahsoka requested_

_Sonic smiled and he took a seat on the toilet seat on top of the hood. Ashoka gets on top of Sonic and start inserting his manhood inside her pussy and begin to slide it and move her hips and bouncing onto Sonic moaning softly._

"_Ah yes it's so big. Fuck me" Ahsoka moaned_

_Ahsoka moved her hips onto Sonic riding him like a cowgirl. Sonic watch how Ahsoka move her hips and instead, he was surprised with the kiss by Ahsoka straight to the lips moaning and muffling which Sonic returned the kiss,_

_Sonic had a naughty idea when he deliver a few smacks on Ahsoka's rear which made her jump right after she broke the kiss with Sonic._

"_YES! Spank my ass Sonic, smack it like I done something wrong. I've been a bad naughty girl" Ahsoka squealed_

"_You've been bad huh?" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes I've been a bad girl, smack my ass some more. I want it all"_

"_Ok you ask for it you naughty bitch"_

_Sonic smiled naughtily delivering a few more smacks on Ahsoka's rear making her scream of joy. Ahsoka continue screaming for minor of seconds before putting a stop to it. Ahsoka went back kissing Sonic back on the lips and moaning also muffling while kissing Sonic. Her breasts start to bounce from every movement of Ahsoka._

"_Mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Ahsoka muffled_

_After few minutes kissing each other, they broke the kiss and stare into each others eyes and Ahsoka continue moaning being arouse to their sexual moment they're having with each other._

"_Oh yes, it feels so good. I've always wanted this" Ahsoka moaned_

"_I take it you didn't do it with your master" Sonic guessed_

"_Yeah so… Uh this is my first… Time having sex… OH YES!"_

"_Damn Ahsoka's really horny than I thought" Sonic thought_

_They went having sex in the same position for 47 minutes and the heat kept rising from the time the spent together having sex. Ahsoka start screaming the top of her lungs knowing she was about to climax._

"_Oh Sonic… I'm gonna… I'm gonna CUM!" Ahsoka moaned_

"_If you're going to cum then come" Sonic groaned_

_As seconds passed by to the sexual and heated moment. Three seconds later, Ahsoka gave out a big final scream before climaxing into full excitement and ecstasy._

"_**OH YEEEEEEEEEESSSS I'M CUMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**__" Ahsoka screamed_

_Ahsoka squirted her love juice from her pussy and begin to catch her breath after she climax. Ahsoka froze wrapping her arms around Sonic after climaxing. Ahsoka start to kissing Sonic on the lips for the fourth time and they start to laugh together._

"_That was amazing, I enjoyed it" Ahsoka cooed_

"_It sure was baby but…" Sonic snickered_

"_What (Start to rub on Sonic's chest seductively with a smile) something on your mind?"_

"_Yeah and to tell you the truth, that was just a warm up"_

"_What it was?"_

"_Yep we got all night and I'm going to make you moan so hard and good until you are satisfied if you're interested to another round"_

"_Oh I am down and it's on, I don't want to meet back with my master anyway so yeah let's do it"_

"_Good let's get started"_

_Ahsoka got off of Sonic as Sonic prompt himself up from the toilet seat. He begin to pick up Ahsoka and placing her on his shoulder and carrying her to the bed and tosses her on the bed. Sonic pulls Ahsoka by the hips and spread her legs wide open and reinserting his erected manhood inside Ahsoka's pussy once aagain and begin thrusting into Ahsoka and grabbing her legs. Ahsoka start rolling her eyes back moaning crazily into the full ecstasy and excitement._

"_Yes yes yes don't stop, harder… Deeper" Ahsoka moaned_

_Sonic naughtily smiled thrusting Ahsoka fast and hard as Ahsoka moaned some more while feeling aroused. Seconds after to that her communicator starts to went off calling her. Ahsoka noticed it as she check to see who was calling turns out it was her master: Anakin Skywalker._

_Ahsoka feel like don't want to talk to her master so she let it go off and continued on having sex with Sonic here. Her breasts start to jiggle from every thrusts and movements from Sonic. Ahsoka continue on moaning to the sexual feeling and the moment she's having with the Blue Blur Hero._

"_Yes right there, right there Sonic. Keep going, fuck me whatever you like and satisfy me" Ahsoka moaned_

"_Oh don't worry, I will and I'm going to enjoy the time I'm spending with you" Sonic naughtily said chuckling_

_The sex continue on for hours nonstop. There were no breaks or any breaking the moment. Ahsoka moaned and breathed heavily while having everlasting sex with Sonic for hours and hours. They switched position after position to keep on going._

_The tension and the heat start to rise as Sonic and Ahsoka continued having sex. They switched to missionary, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, butterfly, bulldog, sucking on Sonic's shaft, licking Ahsoka's pussy, thrusting Ahsoka against the wall, tittyfuck, buttjob and right now doggy position._

_Sonic rapidly thrusting into Ahsoka as she crazily continue moaning and her eyes rolled back and sticking her tongue out giving in the sexual heat. Sonic and Ahsoka were sweating of pleasure and the excitement. Sonic also squeezed Ahsoka's rear as the two had sex for 2 days everlasting._

_Plus there was cum everywhere and even on the bed. Ahsoka's ass cheeks start to jiggle from every thrusts and the bed soon begin to shake in every movement and motion. Ahsoka's pussy juice start dripping knowing she was going to cum and Sonic also was about to climax anytime soon._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh ooooooooh yeeeeeeeesss it feels so goooooood! Harder harder harder Sonic, mmmm fuck me" Ahsoka moaned_

"_Damn you're one major freak Ahsoka" Sonic complimented_

"_Yeah just… *Moan* Just keep… *Moan pumping that cock… *Moan* Inside of me baby… OH YES!"_

_Sonic went on pumping into Ahsoka a few more minutes making Ahsoka moan even more often. As time went by Sonic groaned and start to thrust into Ahsoka rapidly in supersonic speed making Ahsoka screamed in ecstasy._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! RIGHT THERE SONIC; RIGHT THERE FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH" Ahsoka screamed out loud_

"_Ahsoka. I'm getting close" Sonic groaned_

"_Me too Sonic, cum for me baby. Cum for me"_

_Minutes passed and when Sonic was going to climax, he went balls deep into Ahsoka and got her screaming the top of her lungs knowing to him she began to climax._

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!**__" Ahsoka screamed_

"_ARGH" Sonic cried_

_Sonic pulled out his manhood and he begin bursting his cum on Ahsoka's rear and her back. He collapsed on the bed knowing to him he was so exhausted. Ahsoka laid there had her eyes rolled backwards and catching her breath._

_After gaining a few energy Ahsoka crawled slowly to Sonic and snuggles up next to him._

"_Mmm… Sonic that was the most everlasting sex I've ever had in my life. You're good" Ahsoka sexily cooed_

"_Thank you it sure was amazing though, I enjoyed it" Sonic responded with a chuckle_

"_*Giggle* So um are we going to do this again sometime"_

"_Yeah unless you give me a call"_

"_I'll most definitely do that but in the meantime let's just get some rest since we had sex for two days straight"_

"_I couldn't agree me and I could use some food right now since I'm so hungry"_

"_So am I but why don't we just get some rest"_

"_Yeah you're right"_

_Ahsoka smiled and proceed to make out with Sonic for minor of minutes and now Sonic and Ahsoka finally drifted off asleep since their 2 day sex._

_Meanwhile…_

_Anakin Skywalker tried calling Ahsoka but still there was no answer._

"_What Ahsoka is doing I hope she's ok" Anakin hoped_

**There you all have it everybody. A fresh eighth chapter going on here. There we have Sonic the Hedgehog having 2 day sex with the padawan: Ahsoka Tano herself from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I've added Ahsoka freaky side with the Sonic here hope you all like it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as more coming on the way so please stay tuned. Also read and review everyone. Oh by the way; if you all have a request/suggestion that you want to see the next lucky lady to sleep with our favorite blue blur hero here. Feel free to send me one or two on a review or PM.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	9. April O' Neil

Chapter 9: Hedgehog and the Pretty Girl

"So that's that, me and Ahsoka had sex and went with it man" Sonic explained finishing his story

"Wow Sonic, I've never know Ahsoka really liked having sex with you" Mario responded

"Yeah what a surprise isn't it"

"Pretty much of a course. So um… Who is it the next lucky lady that you've encountered with"

"Ahaha well its **April O' Neil**"

"WHAT THE WHAT! You slept with April O' Neil Sonic?"

"Oh yeah, I was at the Turtles Lair hanging out there when I first met them. That's where when April showed up and I met her…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic who is hanging out with the turtles at their lair. Leo who was watching his favorite TV show, Mikey skateboarding on the skating rink, Ralph reading his comic books and Donny who is at the lab making some new equipment. Sonic soon joined with Leo to watch his favorite TV Show._

_Sonic and the turtles chilled for the moment until April O' Neil, the girl Donatello fell in love with arrive at the lair._

"_Hey guys, what's going on" April greeted_

"_Hey April" Leo, Mikey and Ralph greeted_

"_Oh hey April, want to hang out with me in my lab" Donnie requested trying to be cool_

"_I'll pass" April responded_

_April soon noticed a blue hedgehog sitting at the couch._

"_Hey who's the new guy?" April asked_

"_Oh April this is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Leonardo introduced_

"_Hi Sonic it's a pleasure to meet you"_

"_You too beautiful"_

_April begin to giggle after getting a compliment from Sonic. She then sat next to Sonic and smiled at him. Donnie look at this and was angry at Sonic until Ralph notice._

"_Looks like someone's jealous" Ralph teased_

"_What no I'm not, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous when…"_

_Donnie was interrupt when April giggled some more while talking to Sonic._

"_Ok what does Sonic have that I don't have?" Donnie asked_

"_Um… Being cool" Mikey confessed_

"_Shut it Mikey" Donnie demanded_

"_I'm just saying bro"_

_Sonic got up from the couch and headed straight to the kitchen. Donnie took the chance and sat next to April and smiled._

"_So doing anything later April?" Donnie asked trying to be cool_

"_I don't think so why?" April asked_

"_Nothing really, I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime"_

"_Sure I'm up for it"_

"_Cool how about today we head to my lab and maybe train or two"_

"_I'll pass I'm going to the kitchen"_

_Sonic was in the kitchen going through the fridge as he got a can of soda from the fridge and shuts the fridge door. He also noticed April leaned against the counter and smiles at Sonic._

"_Hey" April greeted happily_

"_Hey yourself beautiful, something I can help you with?" Sonic asked_

"_Well… (Walks up to Sonic and pushes Sonic against the fridge softly and twirls her fingers on his chest) I was just admiring how handsome you look with that outfit"_

"_Thanks, I used to be naked but I decided to wear threads for the most part that's all"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah"_

"_So can you spit a rhyme for me"_

"_Me here right now?"_

"_Of course silly, I want to here you rap"_

"_Alright I guess I have no choice then"_

"_So…"_

_Sonic start to smile and then begins to spit._

_**Sonic's verse:**_

_**The names Sonic, **_

_**Yep take just a pic,**_

_**Just spitting on this beat, **_

_**The beat is looking neat, **_

_**Don't ruin my moment, **_

_**I'll get to violent, **_

_**It's most anticipated, **_

_**I'm so sophisticated, **_

_**I travel around the world, **_

_**Looking for a cute girl, **_

_**Whoops I found here right here and I'm going to make her my world, **_

_**I'm flowing like a ocean breeze, **_

_**These haters can't catch me, **_

_**I be like John Cena they know they can't see me, **_

_**The ladies dig with me and I'll let these haters see, **_

_**Hey I'm not trying to get you jealous because you're already mad, **_

_**I knock out bad guys who've already been bad,**_

_**No offense your girlfriend's hot, **_

_**She like a number on spot,**_

_**I take her to my place and give the excitement,**_

_**Got her moaning and groaning to this Sonic loving,**_

_**Yep she loves it,**_

_**She's so addicted to it,**_

_**I make things a little more epic**_

_**And that's why the ladies call me by the name: Sonic**_

_After hearing Sonic spit, April was very impressed and smiled._

"_Wow Sonic, I like your rap" April complimented_

"_Thanks, I did tried my best though thought I let you know" Sonic responded_

"_I know and I like it"_

"_Again thanks"_

"_*Giggle* Well you know that we're alone in this kitchen right"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Why don't we get down to some entertainment?"_

"_What do you have in mind April"_

_April didn't respond but she did respond alright. April leaned against to Sonic and her lips touched caught Sonic in surprise. She wraps her arms around Sonic's neck kissing him passionately and smoothly. Sonic soon give in when his eyes close and returning the kiss. He also wraps his hands around her hips proceed in the make out session._

_April soon finds herself when she places Sonic's right hand to her firm ass and got him to squeeze it giving him the second base. While kissing, Mikey soon walk into the kitchen to get pizza but soon start to noticed Sonic and April kissing which had him a halt and watch them kiss._

"_Oh snap, Sonic and April are kissing. I better get a picture of this" Mikey said quietly not trying to catch any attention_

_Mikey hurried over to get the camera and hurried back and took a picture of it. Mikey then left and see the others were hanging out._

"_Hey guys, Sonic and April are kissing!" Mikey announced_

"_What you're lying they're not kissing" Ralph rejected_

"_Oh really, take a look at this"_

_Mikey pulls out the picture showing his brothers the picture of Sonic kissing April O' Neil. The three were shock but mostly Donnie was shock than Leo and Ralph._

"_They're kissing right now" Leo asked_

"_Yeah in the kitchen right now" Mikey responded_

_The turtles hurried over the kitchen and sneakily hide. They watch as Sonic and April continue to make out together. They wrestle their tongues together giving each other a French kiss before going back to the regular. Their kiss lasted for 12 minutes and broke each other apart from kissing. April smiled and look down and look back into Sonic's eyes._

"_You got some pretty green eyes Sonic" April complimented_

"_Thanks and you're a good kisser April" Sonic responded_

"_You're welcome and thank you. Nobody is here, why don't you entertain me some more"_

"_Like what"_

_April smiled as she walked to the counter and lean against to it. She look back at Sonic and wiggle her rear giving Sonic a little nice but dance show._

"_Come here and take me, I'm all yours" April requested sexily_

"_Are you sure, someone could be watching" Sonic asked_

"_Nonsense, come here and take me baby"_

"_Ok if you say so and do you have a condom"_

"_(Pulls out a condom from her pocket) Of course I do"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders wonder why not so he walk up to April and delver a smack on her rear which got April excited. Sonic squeeze her rear and deliver another smack on April's rear once more and April softly moaned._

"_Oh… Your hands feel so gentle Sonic" April moaned_

_Sonic stopped and decided to unzip April's shorts and pull down her shorts and her pants down to her ankles. Sonic examines her firm ass and bit his lips knowing how hot April look so he unzips his pants and pull out his manhood and strokes it. After that, Sonic puts the condom on and then begins to inserts his manhood inside of April's pussy slowly penetrating it._

_Once he finally got it in, Sonic slowly thrusts inside of April which had her body move back and forth. April look back at Sonic and smiled also begin to moan._

"_Mmm… Right there baby, just like that" April moaned_

"_I don't want to hurt you April so I'm going to go gently on you ok?" Sonic asked_

"_I know and I'm enjoying, please go a little faster"_

"_Are you sure"_

"_Positive"_

"_Ok as you wish"_

_Sonic then start to increase his pace a little thrusting into April a little faster. April bit her lip moaning softly of excitement._

"_Mmm that's it baby right there. Keep going, just like that" April moaned_

_Sonic went on with the pace thrusting slowly into April. April smiled seductively being aroused by Sonic's manhood pleasuring her. Sonic suddenly start to increase his speed a little again not to hurt April. He soon notice April was really enjoying the sexual moment with the blue blur hedgehog._

"_Oh yes Sonic, go faster. Go faster and deeper" April moaned_

"_You want me to go fast a little more?" Sonic asked while thrusting_

"_Yes come on and go fast. Fuck me like a wild beast"_

"_Ok you ask for it, don't say I warn you"_

_Sonic begun increase his speed and pace thrusting into April fast and deep. April did everything she can not to make any noises while moaning but no avail she could not resist or control when the excitement and ecstasy took control of her body even more. April start to moan hard into excitement._

"_Yes yes yes yes YES! Oh Sonic right there, keep going. Mmm keep going don't stop now baby. Don't you ever stop baby" April moaned_

_April's ass cheeks start to jiggle from every thrusts of Sonic. April look back continue on moaning to the moment. Sonic kept his pace in check not wanting to hurt April still but eventually for Sonic he decided to go all in when he rapidly thrusts into April hard and deep making April moan some more._

"_Ah yes Sonic, fuck me baby. Mmm it feels so good" April moaned_

"_You like it huh beautiful" Sonic taunted_

"_Yeah oh yeah baby, keep fucking me. It feels so good Sonic"_

"_I bet you'll like this"_

_Sonic deliver a few smacks on April's rear which got her more excited and start to yelp._

"_Uh yeah smack my ass again Sonic. I've been a bad girl" April requested_

"_What you've been a bad girl?" Sonic teased_

"_Yes I've been a bad girl, punish my ass some more"_

"_Beg for it and I'll smack your ass again"_

"_Spank my ass again baby. I've been a naughty girl and needs to be punished so badly. I want you to pound my ass like I'm your slave"_

"_Ok you ask for it April"_

_Sonic obliged giving April few more smacks on her ass hard as he could which made April even more excited. She smiled sexily rolled her eyes backward and look up at the ceiling._

_The sex went on for 2 hours and a half. Sonic squeezes April's ass while thrusting into her pussy fast, hard and deep. Plus Sonic even went balls deep inside April which got her more excited into the excitement and ecstasy. Sonic smiled naughtily kept on going thrusting into April with full stamina. April couldn't hold it any longer as she knew she is about to climax and reach her limit._

"_Oh Sonic… You're going to make me… *moan* You're going to make me cum and you're about to break me __**APART**__" April moaned_

"_If you're going to cum then cum beautiful" Sonic suggested_

_Sonic continue thrusting into April for a few more minutes and all of sudden, April screamed knowing she start to climax bursting her pussy juice out of control. Sonic smiled and April rolled her eyes back moaning after she climax._

"_Uh… That was amazing Sonic" April cooed catching her breath_

"_Thank you and I didn't even climax yet" Sonic responded with a smile_

"_Is that right then why don't you let me get down on my knees and suck that blue raspberry lollipop?"_

"_Go ahead"_

_April smiled and giggled. She turned around and got down on her knees and takes the condom off of Sonic's manhood and then start to lick it from the bottom to the top and twirling her tongue around Sonic's head of the manhood and make it pop. April strokes Sonic's manhood giving him a little handjob at first and seconds later, she finally went on sucking on Sonic's manhood when she places it inside her mouth and April suck it in._

_April slowly sucks on it looking up at Sonic who is looking down at her watching April suck his manhood. Sonic place his hand on her head moaning softly into pleasure._

"_Ah yeah that's it April. Keep sucking it nice and slow" Sonic moaned_

_April muffled sucking on Sonic knowing to her she like sucking on Sonic. April decided to go fast so she did sucking on Sonic fast and hard. Plus she start to deepthroat Sonic in minor of seconds and pulled away for some oxygen._

_Sonic soon begin to thrust into April's mouth a few moments which made April had her eyes wide sucking on Sonic's manhood and looking up at him._

"_Yeah that feel so good, keep sucking that lollipop April" Sonic demanded naughtily_

_After moments thrusting into April's mouth, he let April continue back sucking on Sonic. Sonic resume moaning into pleasure as April suck on Sonic for 35 minutes. Sonic felt he was going to climax as his face start to turn red knowing he's going to climax and so he stopped April and pull out his manhood out of April's mouth and start to stroke his manhood in front of April who is looking up at Sonic and had her hands on her thighs._

"_I'm going to burst soon April, hope you're ready baby" Sonic announced_

"_Oh I'm ready, spread that hot load of seed on my face all of it on me" April sexily responded_

_Sonic rapidly stroke his manhood fast and hard in front of April. As moments passed by, Sonic then knew he's going to climax._

"_Keep looking up at me girl. I'm getting close, open your mouth and stick your tongue out right now" Sonic commanded_

_April did what Sonic commanded her to do. As seconds passed, Sonic then begin bursting his cum on April's face and in her mouth when she had her tongue sticking out. Sonic groaned while climaxing and stop stroke his manhood. April giggled as her face was covered in cum and she start to suck on Sonic's manhood a little and giggled._

"_Mmm it's so delicious. It feels so warm and good on my face. That was amazing Sonic once again" April said smiling_

"_(Zipping his pants) It sure was, you're really good with that mouth of yours April" Sonic responded_

"_Thanks and I like making love to you, you're just too handsome and cool"_

"_Thank you it was a pleasure too"_

_April smiled as she got up and pull back her shorts and pants back up. She happily kisses Sonic on the lips._

"_Whenever you want to have sex with me, just let me know and I'll be waiting to (Rubs on Sonic's crotch) oblige to make love with you again" April seductively cooed_

"_Hehehe yeah I'll keep that in mind"_

"_Speaking of which, you want to go somewhere place and quiet where we could make out again. I still got time"_

"_Sure lead the way then beautiful"_

_April smiled and took Sonic as the left out the kitchen to go somewhere quiet. The turtles watch the whole thing and they were intrigue._

"_Wow Sonic and April actually had sex with each other. I can't believe it in my own eyes dudes" Mikey said in total shock_

"_Yeah and April really enjoyed it" Donnie added_

"_Whatever they're going I wonder what they're doing right now"_

_Meanwhile at the sewers…_

_Sonic and April were making out together not wanting anyone to ruin their privacy. April had Sonic's hands place on her rear squeezing them while she had her arms wrap around Sonic's neck kissing him passionately._

**There you all have it everybody. Ninth chapter down to this story. Yep I've added April O' Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) to have sex with Sonic here. I hope you all like the chapter and the story so far.**

**Also please read and review everyone. More chapters coming on the way so stay tuned. Plus if you all have any special requests, feel free to send it to me on review or pm either.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	10. Carmelita Fox

Chapter 10: Speed and Interpol

"So yeah, I had sex with April and she really enjoyed it. Also the turtles knew about this and April was very angry" Sonic explained

"Wow Sonic, I've never know you can rap and you slept with April in the kitchen" Mario responded

"Ahaha yeah ain't that something but we're still friends so everything is ok now also I know April still wants a piece of me again"

"I see… So um who's the next female have you encountered"

"Well this next one is a Interpol and her name is **Carmelita Fox**"

"Wait you actually made love with Carmelita the one who chases Sly to lock him up in jail?"

"Since you put it that way… yes that's her alright"

"How did you…"

"I'm getting right to that ok so bare with me. It started back when I met her since she posted a dating website video. I called her up and meet with her for the first time and we had dinner that day…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic got on a black tuxedo with a black vest and wearing a blue tie. Sonic also wore dress shoes to go along with his suit. He soon meet with Carmelita Fox aka Inspector Fox._

_They meet at the fancy restaurant called: Sunset. Carmelita soon begin to smile meeting with Sonic._

"_You must be Carmelita Fox I presume?" Sonic corrected_

"_Of course the one and only and my you're looking very dashing and handsome with that suit" Caremlita complimented with a smile_

"_(Starts to kiss her hand) Thank you and you look very beautiful with that blue dress that you have on"_

"_*Giggle* Thank you Sonic"_

"_You're welcome, shall we head inside and get us a table"_

"_Yes"_

_Sonic smiled as he and Carmelita walk inside the restaurant._

"_Hi there, table for two please" Sonic requested_

_The waiter nodded and smiled taking the two to their table and they took their seat. Sonic pulled a chair for Carmelita and Carmelita smiled and Sonic took his seat._

"_So Sonic… Tell me about yourself" Carmelita requested_

"_Well for starters I'm a full time hero, I save the world countless times and keeping the citizens save from any danger lies ahead of course" Sonic responded_

"_Fascinating, have you been traveling around the world more often?"_

"_Yes of course, it's what I do. I meet and greet everyone who believe in me and have faith in me"_

"_That's amazing"_

"_So um tell me about yourself. I even heard you're an Interpol right?"_

"_Why yes I am, I also travel around the world. Also I used to um… Date a thief"_

"_Used to"_

"_Yes and he's a Cooper named: Sly"_

"_The Master Thief right"_

"_That's right, I've been tracking him down and put him in bars but he always kept getting away"_

"_Sounds like a big hard work to get him I presume"_

"_Oh yes"_

_The waiter approaches the table and got a bottle of wine and two glasses._

"_Here you two go, I hope you all enjoy this wine and my name is Joh by the way. May I take your orders" John asked_

"_Yes I'll have a Chicken Pasta" Carmelita responded with a smile_

"_And I'll have the barbecue steak with salad" Sonic added_

"_Coming right up and your orders will be ready in fifteen minutes so please be patience" John responded happily_

"_Thank you sir"_

"_You're welcome"_

_John walk to the other direction to serve the other customers. Sonic and Carmelita continue on socializing each other while they wait for their meals. When minutes passed, John return back with their meals already to be serve._

"_Here you guys go, one barbecue steak and chicken pasta here. If you need anything just let me know, enjoy" John said happily serving the table_

"_Thank you very much sir" Sonic responded showing a lot of kindness" Sonic responded_

_And so Sonic and Carmelita begin enjoying and chow down their meals and spending wonderful time together and having a wonderful time together. They smile happily and making each other happy as their date went on. After finishing their meals, John approach them with the check. Sonic obliged to pay the bill and leaving a big tip for john and the two exit out the restaurant._

_The two went outside from the restaurant as Carmelita laid her head on Sonic's shoulder as the two look up at the moon while on the bridge._

"_The moon is sure is beautiful" Carmelita said softly_

"_Of course, as beautiful like your gorgeous eyes Carmelita" Sonic complimented_

"_*Giggle* Thank you Sonic you know you're different from Sly. He's always been so selfish to me"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Of course, you're a lot more mature, responsible, kind, respectable, honest and know what right words to say to a young lady"_

"_Thank you but to tell you the truth, I was too cocky, selfish, pathetic and a big teaser. I teased a lot of people and I even annoyed them so much. But now I've changed to a mature hedgehog that I am right now. I wasn't like this before but now I am"_

"_I understand and do you feel sorry for what you have done"_

"_Of course Carmelita, that made me want to change my behavior and show respect to my friends and honor them of course"_

"_But you have already, you act your own age and you've grown up. Besides, they're lucky to have a great friend like you"_

"_Thank you Carmelita for those kind words"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Let me take you home, I don't want you to get cold here"_

"_Much obliged"_

_Sonic obliged to take Carmelita back home. Within minutes later, they arrive to Carmelita's door of her apartment. The stood there in front of each other._

"_Thank you Sonic for a good time and a great date. Plus thank you for taking me out" Carmelita said with a smile_

"_You're welcome Carmelita"_

"_You know Sonic you can come in and we can continue our date their"_

"_What are you sure?"_

"_Positive, I know what we're going to do next"_

"_What's that"_

"_You'll see…"_

_Seconds later…_

_We see Sonic and Carmelita kissing wildly as they start to caress each other while the two resume kissing. They took off their clothes off while they were heading to the bedroom._

_As they got their clothes off, Carmelita pushes Sonic to the bed and pounce on top of him. Sonic rolled Carmelita over to her back and he was on top of Carmelita in a missionary position. He slowly inserts his erected manhood inside of Carmelita's cookie and slowly thrusts into her hard. Carmelita rolled her eyes and wrap her hands around Sonic and moan softly._

"_Yes right there Sonic, give it to me. It's all yours" Carmelita moaned_

_Sonic kept his speed not to go any faster but instead, he went deep inside of Carmelita. Sonic even kisses her neck making Carmelita moan some more._

"_Uh oh Sonic… Ooooooh" Carmelita moaned_

_Sonic groaned softly as he resuming thrusting into Caremlita hard and deep. The bed even start to shake and Carmelita's body move back and forth. As this continue on for a half hour, Carmelita flipped Sonic to his back and she was in a cowgirl position on top of Sonic bouncing onto Sonic and moaned._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes iut feels so good" Carmelita moaned_

_Sonic went on fondling Carmelita's breasts to give more excitement. Carmelita places her hands onto Sonic's hands giving in the excitement._

"_Mmmmmmm oh yes, keep squeezing my breasts. Keep going, it's so good" Carmelita moaned_

_Sonic stop fondling Carmelita's breasts and so he places his hands onto her hips and rapidly thrusts inside of her pussy hard and fast. Carmelita is lost without any words to say while moaning and breathing heavily so she places her hands behind her back letting Sonic thrusting her._

"_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Carmelita moaned_

_After few minutes, Sonic and Carmelita switched positions as Sonic thrusts into Carmelita behind her as he thrusts in Carmelita hard and deep. Carmelita nuries her face onto the pillow moaning deeply into pleasure. Sonic thrusts hard and rapidly as he groan softly know he was about to climax._

_Sonic and Carmelita did not care as their sex went on for minutes and hours. As hours passed by, Sonic thrusts in some more into Carmelita and suddenly, he then begins to climax and bursting his cum onto Carmelita's rear. Sonic collapsed on the bed and Carmelita collapsed on her stomach on the bed and the two drifted off asleep._

_Later, that morning…_

_The sun was shinning and rising to the beautiful day. Sonic groaned softly and woke. He sat up and rubbing his eyes._

"_Oh man… What on emeralds did I do last night" Sonic wondered_

_Sonic look around as he prompt himself out of bed until someone stopped him._

"_Well good morning Sonic" Carmelita said waking up_

"_Morning, I guess we had sex last night huh?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes you can say that and I was amazing. I enoy the date last night SDonic, thank you"_

"_You're welcome, I had a great time too. Anyway, I got to get going so if you excuse me"_

"_Sonic wait"_

_Sonic sighed and turned around._

"_What is it?" Sonic asked_

"_Still in the mood for another round because I'm up for it for some morning sex" Carmelita asked_

"_Hmmm… Sure I'm up for it"_

**There goes the tenth chapter everyone. Yes of course, Sonic had sex with Carmelita from the Sly Copper series. I know you all enjoyed it so far. There's not much to say so read and review everyone as more chapter coming.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	11. Tess

Chapter 11: Bar Sex

"I cannot believe a it Sonic. You had a great time with Carmelita Fox?" Mario asked

"Yes I did and it was wonderful if I can put it" Sonic responded

"So um Sonic is there anymore girls you encountered with?"

"Of course this next girl I did had sex with and it's **Tess**"

"What… From Jak and Daxter back in Haven City"

"Yes sir"

"What in blazes… Sonic when did you and Tess meet when you guys have sex"

"It was back when I was in haven City running to a nearby bar called: Hip Hog Saloon owned by a big ugly fat man name Krew himself and he's a bad man of course. Man what I tell you…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic runs into his Super Sonic speed as he stop by a nearby bar up ahead. He skid and stop and look at the bar and look at the sign._

"_Hip Hog Saloon huh… Hmm maybe a nice drink before I hit the road" Sonic said shrugging his shoulders why not_

_Sonic walks to the door as it opens by itself. Once Sonic heads inside, he sees some men were drinking or socializing. Sonic even sees some woman wrestling each other as the males were cheering and whistling them. Sonic smiled and shook his head and making his way to the bar counter._

_Sonic took a seat at the bar counter and waited patiently for a bartender to serve Sonic a drink. Sonic turn his left and sees a beautiful blonde female wearing a green t-shirt, blue denim jean shorts and brown boots. She look over her shoulder and sees a blue hedgehog here at the bar._

"_Oh hi there, you're new here aren't you?" the blonde female asked_

"_Yes I am, how could you tell?" Sonic asked_

"_I haven't seen you before so that's why. Anyway what can I get you sweetie?"_

"_Let me get a cocktail if you guys sell any"_

"_Of course with what exactly"_

"_Tequila and Pineapple juice"_

"_Coming right up sweetie"_

_The blonde female mix and pour tequila and pine apple juice and serves it to Sonic"_

"_Here you go sir, a nice cocktail for you"_

"_Thank you beautiful and it taste good too" Sonic responded sipping his drink_

"_What's your name by the way cutie"_

"_Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"_

"_Sonic huh… I'm Tess by the way"_

"_Please to meet you Tess, you work here?"_

"_Yes I started working here since last week so this is my second week working here. Can I let you in a secret?"_

"_Sure thing"_

"_I'm on undercover to discover Krew's secretly. I was sent here by the Underground to spy on Krew and know about his secrets"_

"_I see… Sounds interesting sure my lips are sealed"_

"_Good so um… I like your outfit, your black sleeveless shirt, blue camo cargo pants, you're black fingerless gloves and your black shoes._

"_Oh thank you, I got these color in black and they're extreme gear sneakers. I still have my red extreme gear shoes"_

"_Oh ok and I even like your glasses so far"_

"_Thanks I even used these when I'm in a grand prix so yeah. They look cool so I decided to wear them"_

"_Funny… So Sonic, what's a handsome good looking hedgehog like you doing here in this bar"_

"_I saw the sign up ahead while I was running so I thought I stop by here and get a nice drink and leave"_

"_Oh why don't you stay here and keep me company"_

"_Well I got nothing else to do so why not"_

_Tess squealed in joy and the two began talking to each other getting to know one another. Their conversation was nice, kind, soft and smooth. Hours passed by and the men left out the bar and so did the woman and bartenders too who left out. Krew even left so Tess can close up._

_Sonic and Tess continue on talking for a couple of minutes and they share a couple of laughs._

"_Seriously, you think Daxter took out most of the medal Heads, doesn't look like it to me of course. He's trying to impress a girl and gain his reputation of course" Sonic explained_

"_How would you know" Tess countered cocking her eyebrow_

"_Face it, you see how short Daxter is and Jak fights most of them, you see any difference. How would he defeat all the medal Heads and scare them off"_

"_Good point but his stories are cool though"_

"_Hehe I could tell, well I better let you close up so I'll be on my way since it's closing of course"_

"_No wait, don't go"_

"_Wha… Why not aren't you going to close up"_

"_Yeah but I don't want you to leave"_

_Tess walk over to the main doors and close them and locking them. Tess turned around and smiled._

"_Ok I'm getting suspicious here, can you tell me what're you doing exactly" Sonic asked putting his hands on his waist_

"_Well handsome. We're going to do… (Wraps her arms around Sonic's neck) This"_

_Tess leans over to Sonic and pressed her lips onto Sonic's lips. Sonic was caught off guard to this kiss and Tess open her left eye questioning him. Sonic decided to return the kiss and wraps his hands around Tess and give himself in into the kiss._

_While the two kissed, Sonic slides his hands down and groping Tess' rear which got her to jump. Their had lasted for 9 minutes finally broke apart away. Tess took Sonic behind the bar counter and Tess lean on the bar counter looking back at him._

"_Come on baby, my ass is all yours to play" tess teased_

"_Ah I see how this is going alright, I'll play with your nice firm ass" Sonic responded with a smile_

_Sonic slaps Tess in the ass which got her excited. Tess moaned softly feeling Sonic's hands arousing and massaging her rear._

"_Oh…" Tess moaned_

_Sonic gave out a warm smile on his face and deliver a few smacks on her ass. Afterwards, Tess unzip her shorts and pull them down straight to her ankles. Sonic examined Tess's rear and Tess look back at Sonic while leaning against the bar counter._

"_What are you waiting for, put that big meat in and fuck me" Tess requested_

"_Sure thing Tess"_

_Sonic unzips his pants and showing off his erected manhood. Sonic grapples onto Tess' rear and inserting his manhood inside of Tess' pussy and rams it in. Tess gasped after felt Sonic's manhood rammed into her pussy. Her body move back and forth from every Sonic's thrusts. Sonic rapidly thrusts into Tess deep and hard making Tess moan into excitement._

"_Uh yeah yeah yeah yeah oh Sonic… Ooooh baby right there, fuck me" Tess moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily including squeezing Tess' rear while thrusting himself into Tess. Tess closed her eyes and bit her lip moaning softly in excitement._

"_Mmmmm keep going baby, that's the spot. Right there… *Moan* Right there" Tess moaned_

"_You're really tight Tess, is this your first time?' Sonic asked_

"_No… *Moan* I've done this some guys before when they… *Moan* want some excitement. Oh baby don't stop just keep going just like that"_

_Tess went on saying:_

"_Go faster Sonic go faster and fuck me like a wild animal" Tess moaned_

_Sonic obliged thrusting fast into Tess pussy fast, hard and deep. Sonic also went balls deep inside of Tess and thrusts himself into her while balls deep Tess. Tess rolled her eyes backwards and sticking her tongue out moaning softly into excitement._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss oh Sonic right there baby. Fuck me harder… Give it to me right there" Tess moaned_

_This had went on for 2 hours and a half nonstop. Sonic groaning pumping into Tess while she was moving and her body kept on moving back and forth from Sonic's thrusts._

"_Ah… My goodness I'm getting close Tess" Sonic groaned_

"_I know baby, cum for me. Cum inside of me, give me all of that cum you handsome stud" Tess moaned_

_Sonic groan for the few minutes and just as moments passed by, Sonic gritted his teeth as he start to climax inside of Tess which had her gasping feeling Sonic's cum is bursting inside of her. Sonic pull out his manhood catching his breath. Tess looks back at Sonic and smiled._

"_Sonic that was incredible. Are you satisfied because I am?" Tess asked_

"_Not yet, I got one more thing to do" Sonic responded_

_Sonic smiled naughtily as he start to insert his manhood inside of Tess' anal and rams it in thrusting into Tess which got her surprise and caught off guard._

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS!" Tess shriek_

_Sonic smiled naughtily as he resume on thrusting into Tess' anal hard and fast. Tess look back at Sonic watching him pounding her ass. Sonic kept his stamina in check and so does his speed. Tess rolled her eyes backwards moaning hard and breathing heavily to the excitement and ecstasy. Her ass cheeks begin jiggling and bouncing from every movements and Tess' body continue moving back and forth from Sonic's thrusts._

_Sonic pounded Tess' anal for 55 minutes almost and hour and all of sudden, Sonic turned red and gritted his teeth once again as he start climaxing bursting his cum inside of Tess' anal. Sonic pulls out his manhood as the cum start to burst onto Tess' ass and Tess moaned and licking her lips. She even looks back at Sonic and giggles._

"_*Giggle* Sonic, that was amazing. Thank you" Tess said smiling_

"_You're welcome Tess and I enjoyed that sex too" Sonic responded_

"_So when can I see you again?"_

"_In time perhaps who knows, I travel around that's why. Why you asked?"_

"_No reason, just wondering if we can have sex together again sometime"_

"_Sure that'll be great"_

"_Great next time, let's make love to my place ok"_

"_Sure"_

_Tess took a paper towel and wipe off the cum off her rear and zips her shorts back up. Sonic zips his pants back up and Tess shares on last kiss with Sonic proceed a make out session and Sonic left out the bar._

**There goes the eleventh chapter everybody. Yes of course I've added Tess from the Jak and Daxter series to make love with Sonic. Plus I thought I add her to the story as more chapters on the way and more of the Jak and Daxter females will appear to have sex with Sonic.**

**I hope you all enjoy that chapter folks as more coming near you so please be patient and stay tuned. Read and Review everyone.**

**Plus if you all got any requests or Suggestions, feel free to send them to me.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	12. Crimson Viper

Chapter 12: Viper on Deck

"Wow… I do not know what to say to all of that" Mario explained

"Ahahaha… Of course man and top of that, I could tell she liked me" Sonic responded

"So you play it along then right"

"Yes"

"Enough so who's the next girl that you slept with?"

"**Crimson Viper**"

"The CIA Agent with a suit that holds gadgets"

"Yes"

"How in mushrooms did you had sex with her anyway"

"(_Scratching the back of his heads_) Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic is at a restaurant outside at the table eating some fries with ketchup._

"_Mmm… These fries are sure good" Sonic complimented happily chewing down some fries_

_Sonic was not aware when someone who is spying on Sonic._

"_Looks like I've found him, time to collect him back to HQ"_

_Sonic finishes up with his fries and took a sip of his can soda until someone approach to the blue hedgehog._

"_Hello Sonic, how are you"_

"_Um… Do I know you ma'am?" Sonic asked_

"_No you do not but you can call me Crimson Viper perhaps"_

"_Um… Ok so what can I do you for?"_

"_This"_

_Crimson Viper unleash a shocking punch which shock Sonic unconscious._

"_Now I've got him, Seth will be sure that this character will be used to his for his plans since I'm on undercover for the CIA to take down Seth" Crimson Viper said to herself_

_C. Viper picks up Sonic and drags him to her vehicle and ties him up. She droves away to the destination. Within minutes, Sonic groan softly waking up to realize he's tied up and he's in a back of the car._

"_What on emeralds…"_

_Sonic look around and sees a Crimson red hair female driving, Sonic soon unties himself and exits out the car which caught C. Viper's attention._

"_Shit I've lost sight of Sonic. I need to get him back" C. Viper said_

_Sonic made his escape into the alleyways. Sonic walk through the alleyways until he was encountered by C. Viper herself._

"_I finally found you Sonic" C. Viper said_

"_What do you want from me, who are you working for?" Sonic asked_

"_First of all, I'm in undercover for the CIA to take down Seth and second it's my job to take you to Seth"_

"_Here's my answer… No not going to happen and second I'm not interested so I'll be on my…"_

_Sonic is interrupted by flames coming from C. Viper from her boots bursting flames._

"_Great looks like they want to do things the hard way. You want to play fire… Think again"_

_Sonic suddenly transforms himself into a Incendiary form controlling flaming aura which caught C. Viper attention._

"_Whoa… He's amazing but not for long"_

_C. Viper unleashing some shock punches across to Sonic but Sonic blocked them and deliver a powerful punch against C. Viper. C. Viper grunted and rubbing her stomach._

"_Damn… He's real good and I can't take him on either. Well he does look so handsome, I might just let him go and tell them a fake lie" C. Viper thought_

"_Ok I won't capture you" C. Viper announced_

"_(Revert back to normal) You're not" Sonic asked_

"_Of course but under one condition of course"_

"_And what is that?"_

_Crimson Viper smiled seductively as she walk over to Sonic and lean towards him and whispers to his ear._

"_Make love to me, I'll let you go if you happen to have sex with me at a quiet place" C. Viper explained_

"_Sex to get you off my back, well… Ok it's a deal then" Sonic responded_

"_Good now let's get out of here to find a quiet spot. I know just the place"_

_Minutes later…_

_We see Sonic in a motel room sitting on the bed moaning and C. Viper giving Sonic a tittyfuck as her breasts were out since she unbuttoned them. She move her breasts up and down, back and forth. C. Viper begin to smile moving her breasts pleasuring Sonic manhood into the sexual manner._

"_You're enjoying this so far handsome" C. Viper asked_

"_Yes I do your breasts feels so good" Sonic responded_

_C. Viper turns up the heat when she start moving them faster to increase more pressure. Top of that, she even start to suck on Sonic's manhood while moving her breasts which got Sonic to moan even more._

"_Ah yeah that's it… Keep on going it feels so damn good" Sonic moaned_

_C. Viper kept her speed in check moving her breasts some more and sucking on Sonic's manhood as this went on for 12 minutes. Too much pressure has already occur to Sonic to this sexual manner and moments after, Sonic finally releases his cum and C. Viper let Sonic cum inside her mouth and on her breasts when she pull herself out of Sonic's manhood and cum bursting onto her breasts. C. Viper smiled and lick the cum off her breasts._

"_So delicious Sonic, now why don't we skip the teasement and get into some real action there shall we" C. Viper seductively suggested_

"_I agree" Sonic responded with a smile_

_C. Viper smiled and starts to unzip her pants then pull them down and also had her high heel boots on. Sonic examined C. Viper's body and pulls her close to him and inserts his manhood inside of C. Viper's pussy and let her bounce onto it which got C. Viper moan of pleasure._

"_Uh…" C. Viper moaned_

_C. Viper resume bouncing on Sonic as the pleasure was getting the best of her since it's arousing her. Her breasts start to jiggle a little from the movement._

"_Mmm it's been long since I had sex" C. Viper said_

"_What really" Sonic responded curiosity_

"_Yeah… *Moan* Since I already have a *Moan* daughter waiting for me"_

"_What the emeralds! You have a daughter?"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_(Starts to shake his head) Oh no"_

_Sonic got C. Viper off of him and prompt himself up from the bed which made C. Viper suspicious._

"_What's the matter?" C. Viper asked_

"_Look I'm going to be very honest, I can't do this. You have a daughter so I can't take that chance to sleep with you. I'm sorry I must go" Sonic responded zipping his pants back up_

"_Wait don't go I was really enjoying the sexual moment we were having together"_

_End of Flashback…_

"What she has a daughter?" Mario asked

"Yes I was shock to hear that and I know I could not have sex with Crimson Viper and take that chance since she's a milf" Sonic responded

"Yeah a second milf that you have encountered and how old are you anyway Sonic"

"I'm 19 years old and yeah that's the second milf that I have sex with man"

"So what happened next?"

"I'm getting there so let me continue to finish my story…"

_Back to the Flashback…_

_Sonic paused himself as C. Viper stopped Sonic._

"_Please don't go, I don't want you to go" C. Viper begged_

"_What…" Sonic stuttered_

"_Sonic listen to me. I've never have any sex for a long while since my job, taking care of my daughter and everything. I've never had any chance to have fun and enjoy myself. Please Sonic, please have sex with me it's all I wanted. I know you're shock about my daughter but please make love to me"_

"_Wow… I understand what you're feeling right but to be honest with you I'm 19 years old and I can imagine how stressed you are ma'am"_

"_What you do and you're nineteen"_

"_Yep but I can't turn down to a beautiful female so alright I'll stay and get back making love to you if it makes you happy"_

"_Very now what are you waiting for, come here and take me"_

_Sonic smiled then shrug his shoulders. He back over to the bed and C. Viper pulled Sonic to the bed and got him on his back. C. Viper unzips Sonic's pants and pull out his manhood once again. She position herself up top of Sonic then inserting his manhood inside of her wet pussy and then begins to move herself back and forth up and down onto Sonic moaning into excitement._

"_Uh yeah…" C. Viper moaned_

_Sonic watch how C. Viper's breasts start jiggling and so Sonic then places his hands onto her hips and got C. Viper to bounce fast and hard which she did to the sexual manner. Sonic smiled naughtily as C. Viper moans begin to increase and her breasts bouncing fast into movement._

"_Yes yes yes yes YES! Deeper… Harder" C. Viper_

_Sonic took the chance when he begin sucking on C. Viper's breasts hard which made C. Viper moans some more. She even breathe heavily and wrap her hand around Sonic's neck moan more._

"_Yes that's it handsome. That's it baby keep sucking them, they're all yours to play with" C. Viper moaned_

_Sonic spend 3 and half minutes sucking on C. Viper's breasts and laid back down but massaging and fondle C. Viper's breasts while she resume bouncing onto Sonic. As they went on like this for about an hour, they switch positions as Sonic thrusts himself into C. Viper in a missionary position thrusting her hard and deep into her while breasts and her body move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts._

"_Yes… Fuck me harder Sonic, keep going just like that baby" C. Viper moaned_

"_Man she's tight anyway I got to keep my head focus can't let her have a bad time" Sonic thought_

_Sonic resume on thrusting into C. Viper hard and deep making her moan instead C. Viper start to moan hard and loud. Sonic groan while thrusting hard and deep into C. Viper as C. Viper continue on moaning from the sexual desire._

"_Yes give it to me Sonic, fuck me harder like a porn star" C. Viper moaned_

"_Damn you're a major freak aren't you" Sonic groaned_

"_Yes yes I am now keep thrusting that hard cock inside of me just like that"_

_Sonic resume on thrusting into C. Viper for a few minutes nonstop and all of sudden, he turned C. Viper around and she bend down and gasped moaning hard as Sonic thrusts into her hard, fast and deep inside of her. Sonic smiled naughtily as he hold onto C. Viper's hips thrusting rapidly into C. Viper's pussy hard and deep._

_To C. Viper she couldn't take much more of it and tries to hold it in but the excitement took the best of her and controls her body as her body move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts and got her moan more and breathing heavily._

"_Lauren… __**MOMMA'S GONNA CUM!**__"C. Viper moaned loudly_

_Sonic spend most of the time thrusting rapidly into C. Viper 4 hours everlasting and nonstop. C. Viper grab the bed sheets moaning hard and breathing heavily into the sexual desire. Sonic knew he could not hold it much longer while thrusting into C. Viper a few more minutes._

_As minutes passing by, Sonic knew he's about to climax so he pulls out his manhood from C. Viper's pussy and then strokes it bursting his cum on C. Viper's ass groaning. C. Viper had her tongue out and moaned softly feeling Sonic's cum on her ass._

"_Mmm… That was amazing, I've never knew you can last long" C. Viper cooed_

"_Well I have my ways and everything. Glad that you enjoyed it" Sonic responded_

"_Hehe yeah I really enjoyed it Sonic, thank you so much. Oh here's my number if you want to have a piece of my ass again"_

"_Um… Sure why not, I'll give you a call when I get the chance when I'm feeling for some fun"_

"_And I'll be waiting and next time I'll tittyfuck you and make you cum three times"_

"_Wow… Just wow"_

**There you all have it everybody. A nice big chapter with Sonic having sex with C. Viper from Street Fighter. I hope all of you enjoy that hot and steamy chapter. So Read and Review everyone. Also if you all got a request or a suggestion to see what the next lady to see with Sonic feel free to send it to me.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	13. Anna Williams

Chapter 13: Charming

"Wow Sonic I am very speechless" Mario explained

"Yeah she wanted more of me and she was still craving from me" Sonic inquired

"So who's the next girl did you encountered"

"Hmm… Oh yeah, I've encountered **Anna Williams**"

"Wait what you had sex with Anna Williams Nina's sister?"

"Yep and it was at the fancy party that I was invited to and man I dressed up pretty good…"

_Flashback…_

_We see Sonic who wore a black tuxedo with a blue tuxedo and a black vest. Also Sonic had on dressed shoes and a black fedora hat. He wasn't even wearing his white gloves so Sonic went out and attend the party. The party was calm and beautiful as the music was playing some smooth jazz music and everyone is having a very good time._

_Sonic took a glass of wine and took a sip._

"_Wow this party is good and calm too. I like it" Sonic complimented_

_Sonic smiled enjoying the party until someone interrupted him._

"_Well aren't you a handsome good looking hedgehog?"_

_Sonic turned around and sees a brown hair female wearing a red dress._

"_Um… Do I know you ma'am?" Sonic asked_

"_Of course not but the names Anna, Anna Williams at your service" Anna introduced extended her hand for a hand shake_

"_Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic responded shaking Anna's hand_

"_So are you enjoying the party so far handsome?"_

"_Why yes I am this is a calm party"_

"_Indeed it is huh so tell me Sonic, what is it that you do for a living?"_

"_I save the world and just relax, train and be ready for anything"_

"_Fascinating, I never knew you save the world"_

"_Yeah it's my life, I always stay true to my word to save everyone from dangerous at all costs even risking my life"_

"_Courage words from a handsome hedgehog like you in a nice tuxedo"_

"_You're making me blush ma'am and thank you. I tried to look good"_

"_But you are looking good, are you doing anything later"_

"_No I'm not why"_

"_Well…"_

_Anna approach close to Sonic and rub his chest with her hands in a lustful manner and looking seductively at Sonic._

"_Why don't you and me leave this party, get a hotel room and get busy" Anna suggested_

"_Oh I see where this is going; you want to make love to me correct"_

"_That's right handsome, I've heard about you. You can last long while having sex, I can even last long too so what do you see, will you let me handle you and you can handle me"_

"_Are you sure you can handle me"_

"_(Rubs on Sonic's crotch) Believe, I think I can"_

"_Well…"_

_Minutes later…_

_We see Sonic and Anna making out together in a hotel room. There kiss was smooth, passionate and tender. While kissing, Sonic lifted Anna's leg up and kissing her neck which got her moaning softly._

"_Uh…" Anna moaned_

"_Looks to me you're already enjoying this" Sonic teased_

"_Yes I am, come on and take me handsome. Give me the best fuck of my life"_

"_As you wish"_

_They resume on kissing each other for a few more minutes and seconds later, they then start to strip off their clothes to the floor and they were on the floor and even the shoes._

_Anna pushes Sonic onto the bed and pounces on top of him and smiled lustfully._

"_Give me all of that pleasure Sonic, fuck me now" Anna requested_

_Anna went on kissing Sonic on the lips hard and wild once again and so she had a naughty idea. She then got down on her knees on the floor and start sucking on Sonic's manhood slowly and slurping it. Sonic soon start to moan into the sexual desire._

"_Ah yeah that's it Anna keep on going" Sonic moaned_

_Anna twirls her tongue rapidly licking the head of Sonic's manhood making Sonic moan some more._

"_Oh my goodness" Sonic moaned_

_Anna muffled and went on sucking on Sonic hard and faster also using her tongue to pleasure Sonic some more._

"_Damn… Anna knows what she's doing I'll give her that" Sonic thought_

_Anna resume sucking on Sonic for 23 minutes and suddenly Sonic soon begin bursting his cum inside of Anna's mouth which he kept moaning of pleasure. Anna continue on sucking on Sonic while cum was still bursting and stopped. She even swallowed it and smiled._

"_Now that's over but time we get into some real action" Anna cooed_

_Anna prompt herself on top of Sonic and inserting his erected manhood inside of Sonic's manhood and start moving her hips back and forth onto Sonic. She even lean towards Sonic kissing him on the lips and began moving her hips faster onto Sonic into excitement. She broke the kiss and places her hands onto the bed still moving her hips onto Sonic as Sonic how Anna moving her hips. She then lean over to Sonic once again and whispers to his ear._

"_You like that baby" Anna whispered_

"_Yeah it feels good"_

"_It's all yours, my pussy and my body is all yours"_

_Anna remained continuing bouncing onto Sonic hard in excitement. Sonic wraps his hands around her hips and got her to bounce faster some more which she did. She then begin to moan hard in full excitement and ecstasy._

"_Yes give it to me baby, keep going baby. Right there baby, that's it" Anna moaned_

_As Anna continued riding onto Sonic, she suddenly stopped for a moment and turned around. She reinserted Sonic's manhood and bouncing onto Sonic into full excitement once again._

"_Oh yes baby fuck me give me all of that sonic pleasure you have in you honey" Anna moaned_

_Sonic squeeze and fondles Anna's breasts which got her more excited. Anna lean back to Sonic and kisses him on the lips as the two remained having sex together a minutes passed by and hours included. Sonic start to bend down Anna and thrusts her into her fast and hard in rapid speed. Anna soon begins to moan and had her tongue out right after breaking off the kiss._

"_Oh yes right there baby right there" Anna moaned_

_Sonic begins to thrusts Anna hard and deep while grabbing rear and begin squeezes it smiling naughtily at Anna which got Anna moaning some more. Anna places her hands onto the bed and rolls her eyes back into the excitement._

"_Yes oh yes Sonic, oh baby right there. Drill that meat inside of me just like that" Anna moaned_

_Anna's ass cheeks begin to jiggle and bounce from every Sonic's thrusts. Anna wanted Sonic to go even deeper inside her pussy. Anna start gasping and yelp right when Sonic deliver a few smacks on Anna's rear._

"_Yes spank my ass baby, keep fucking me just like that baby. Harder… OH YES HARDER!" Anna moaned_

"_AH you like that don't you" Sonic asked_

"_Yes yes I fucking do baby, fuck me harder"_

_Anna went on continuing moaning into the pure excitement and ecstasy. Anna couldn't take much more of this as her body took control and letting her body being aroused into full excitement and the pleasure. Anna also start squeezing her own breasts into excitement and licking her lips moaning into ecstasy._

"_Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh Sonic yes fuck me harder baby. Give it to me" Anna moaned_

_Sonic had an idea in mind so he then start to pull Anna arms and rapidly thrusting into Anna's pussy hard and deep. Anna try to handle Sonic like what she said but with all this full force and stamina so much inside of Sonic, she couldn't handle it and so her body was controlled by pure excitement and ecstasy._

"_Oh Sonic I can't hold on any longer you're about to make me CUM" Anna moaned_

"_Not yet baby we still got a long way to go baby" Sonic said_

_With that being said, Sonic soon bends Anna down and had her ass up looking back at Sonic watching him thrusting into Anna hard as he could in rapid speed and full force. Anna had her tongue sticking out to the sexual manner moaning and breathing heavily knowing how much stamina Sonic has inside of him. Anna tried every way to keep up with Sonic but he was too much for him even his stamina._

"_Yes yes oh yes Sonic keep thrusting that hard cock inside of me just like that baby. Oh baby… OH BABY YES" Anna moaned_

_This went on for hours and hours nonstop for Anna as she could not control herself when she continues to moan hard and wild even breathing heavily. They both also sweating to the sexual heat to this arousment and the excitement to the both of them._

"_Yes yes yes oh yes Sonic keep fucking just like that. You're going to make me… *Moan* __**CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!**__" Anna moaned and screamed_

"_AH! Anna I'm getting close baby, almost there. Just only a couple more seconds" Sonic groaned_

"_Yes Sonic cum for me, give me all of that cum. Shower that cum on my ass baby, oh yes fuck me harder"_

_Sonic groaned thrusting himself into Anna for a few more minutes and then finally Sonic then start to reach his limit when he pulls out his manhood out of Anna's pussy and then start bursting cum onto Anna's firm ass which had her moaning softly enjoying the cum spreading on her ass. Anna start to wiggle and shaking her rear and Sonic then collapsed on the bed to gain some energy._

"_Mmm that was amazing baby" Anna moaned_

"_It sure was, too bad you couldn't handle me" Sonic responded with a smile_

"_I know and how do you have so much stamina"_

"_It's in my blood that's all and I'm the fastest hedgehog alive that's all. I don't have anything else to say exactly"_

"_Well *Giggle* How about giving me your number and I'll be sure to call you when I'm feeling horny again and see if I can handle you once again"_

"_Um sure thing I guess"_

_Anna smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips and the two get some rest as Anna cuddles up with Sonic sleeping next to him._

**That's the thirteenth chapter everyone. That's right I add Anna Williams from Tekken. I hope you all enjoy that chapter as more coming soon. Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	14. Maia Acheron

Chapter 14: Dark Eco Affection

"Yep me and Anna it going on together and she was a major freak also she couldn't even handle me like she told me before" Sonic explained

"I do not know what to say Sonic. Your stories keep getting weirder and better it's all I'll say" Mario responded

"Still I do not know what to say but I could imagine how much she was really enjoying the moment she had with you Sonic"

"You got me, she was loose and out of it when we made love with each other"

"Anyways so who's the next girl did you encounter having sex with"

"Well… It's complicated"

"Come on you can tell me"

"Alright you're in for a big story. I had sex with a villain"

"You what… WHO!"

"Well how can I um put this… *Gulp* I happen to sleep with this woman named: **Maia**"

"Wait Maia the "Maia" from Jak and Daxter are you freaking kidding me Sonic. You actually had sex with Maia Gol's sister of all people are you serious?"

"Uh-huh"

"Sonic what have you been getting yourselves into lately from sleeping with these women? You're really a big player"

"Yeah I am a big player"

"So are you going to tell me about the story of how you had sex with Maia?"

"Yes I am, it all started back when I was this Island called: Misty Island after I was teleported accidently by chaos control…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic wondered around the island called: Misty Island. Sonic knew he was stranded and there was no where to get off this island. Sonic knew he must find some supplies but instead he inside through a large door until It sealed Sonic. There were a lot of lurkers here ambushing Sonic. Sonic uses his Sonicwind technique and his spindash abilities also using his homing attack to fight off the Lurkers._

_Sonic also punch and kick the lurkers out of his way. After fighting to fend off his stand a few minutes until they were finally defeated. Sonic was tired and out of breath. He was unaware when a large lurker with bones attacks Sonic behind him unconscious._

_Hours later…_

_Sonic was soon in the cage and realize he wasn't in a Island no more._

"_What in the… Where am I?" Sonic wondered_

"_You're at our citadel little one"_

"_What the who said that?"_

_Sonic soon noticed two people floating in the air from Sonic they have grey skin. __The male one had white hair, a set of tubes on his arm for some reason, three weights to keep his hovering body from floating away, and a jaw similar to those monsters in front of him. The girl next to him was wearing brown leather attire with red armor on top, black patches of skin on the sides of her face, and a red armor headdress with green bug-eye like lenses._

"_What the… Who are you guys supposed to be anyway?" Sonic asked_

"_I am Gol and this is my sister Maia" Gol introduced_

"_Why did you kidnap me?"_

"_The reason we kidnapped you is because we saw you fight and you'll be a use to us isn't that right dear sister"_

"_Brother, his skills are superior but he is good looking by the way" Maia_

"_Did she just hit on me?" Sonic thought_

"_You will join use little one, the Dark Eco will bring you great power and make your attacks stronger than ever and will help use change the world forever" Gol explained_

"_Whoa whoa whoa there is no way on emeralds I will be joining with you guys over my dead blue blur body"_

"_Very well then you will on other hand will rot here forever to death come sister we have matters to attend to"_

"_Of course brother" Maia agreed_

_Minutes later…_

_Sonic knew the cage won't stop him so he spin dashed his way out of his imprisonment and prepare to make his escape. Sonic fought off the Lurker to make his escape but he was soon to be teleported from a different location. Sonic was soon to be in some kind of bedroom. Sonic look around and sees Maia smiling lustfully at him as she sat on a large king size bed having her legs crossed._

"_YOU" Sonic scowled_

"_Calm down little one, I'm not here to fight you" Maia responded_

"_What you're not and you're the one that teleported me here to your bedroom the whole time?"_

"_Correct and my brother Gol doesn't know about us being hear in my room as he has matters attend to and he'll be gone for a couple of hours"_

"_I see so why did you bring me here to your bedroom and… What in the-"_

_Sonic look at his surroundings as candles were lighted and dim lights were lighted for the mood._

"_You did all of this?" Sonic asked_

"_Of course and I always thought you're good looking but handsome with that shirt, pants and shoes of yours. Also your gloves too" Maia responded with a lustful smile_

"_Um… Thank you, wait are you hitting um me because I'm will leave right now. What do you want from me?"_

"_Since you asked sweetie, I will tell you. I want to offer you a deal"_

"_A… Deal, what's this deal that you're talking about ma'am"_

"_I'll let you go free from the citadel if you…"_

_Sonic notices how Maia was spreading her legs wide and begin rubbing herself her chest and her crotch looking at Sonic lustfully._

"_Wait a minute are you suggest that you-"_

"_(Prompts up from the bed and walk over to Sonic) Have sex together with me, yes you said the words that came out of my mouth handsome. Have sex with me and I'll let you go not letting Gol know about all of this" Maia explained_

"_Wow I can see how horny you are ma'am"_

"_Of course I am so do we have a deal or not"_

"_Well since you put it that way in order to leave this place. I'm going to have to… Say yes, sure I'll have sex with you and I can't believe I'm going to have sex with a villain"_

"_Wise choice handsome no… Come here Hedgehog (Pulling Sonic close to her)"_

"_Hey I have a name ma'am and its Sonic by the way"_

"_Sonic huh nice name you have there now just shut up and kiss me"_

"_Whatever you say ma'am mmmmmph"_

_Sonic was surprised to see Maia kissing Sonic on the lips caught Sonic by surprise. Sonic snapped out his trace and soon begin to give in returning the kiss to Maia. Maia was shock to see Sonic kissing her back and so she wraps her arms around Sonic and picks him up from the ground who made Sonic surprised but continue on with the kiss._

_Their kiss was passionate, smooth, gentle, calm and soft. Maia even rubs Sonic's crotch which rubbing his manhood caught Sonic in surprise again. Sonic countered back to Maia as he slides his hands down to Maia's rear and squeezing it which made Maia in total surprise. They soon start to tongue kiss beginning to French kiss when their tongue start to meet in contact and swirling their tongue together passionately and soon return back to the regular kiss._

_Their kiss had lasted for 45 minutes nonstop and soon they broke the kiss apart for oxygen. Sonic soon fondles Maia's breasts which made her into total surprise once again._

"_You're breasts… Feels so soft and fluffy like a pillow Maia" Sonic complimented fondling Maia's breasts_

"_Go ahead sweetie, do whatever you want to them. They're all yours for the few hours to play with" Maia cooed_

_Sonic resume on massaging and fondling Maia's breasts for a couple more minutes. He soon starts to strip off Maia's shirt and throw it to the side. Sonic smiled and then went on rubbing Maia's breasts. Maia watch how Sonic rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples got her moan softly._

"_Uh…" Maia moaned_

"_Sounds like someone's enjoying the sexual tease" Sonic teased_

_Sonic turns things up a notch when he notice how hard Maia's nipples are and so he then went on sucking on them hard and making Maia moan some more._

"_Oh yes…" Maia moaned_

_While sucking on Maia's breasts, Sonic continue to fondle them rubbing them constantly. Sonic went on sucking on the left breast of Maia's and fondle her right breasts rubbing it constantly. Sonic went on sucking Maia's breasts some more to increase the amount of pressure for Maia and she couldn't take much more of it anymore._

"_Yes keep going, don't you dare stop Sonic. Suck on them more harder" Maia moaned_

_Sonic suck on them hard as he could just what Maia request him to do as Sonic went on like this for 15 minutes then all of sudden, Maia start moaning hard knowing how much Sonic kept sucking on Maia's breasts making her moan even more._

"_Yes oh yes give it to me. My breasts about to… EXPLODE" Maia moaned_

_Seconds after, Maia's breasts then start to squirt milk. Sonic took the chance to suck on the breast milk resuming fondling Maia's breast._

"_Uh…" Maia moaned softly_

"_Did you enjoy it?" Sonic asked while squeezing Maia's breasts_

"_Yes it felt incredible" Maia responded_

"_Good and we're just getting start now I'm going to fuck you like a wild animal and I will not stop until you are satisfied"_

_Sonic then went on and start stripping off Maia's clothes off and throw them to the side. Sonic took the chance to undress himself until he was fully naked and Maia examined how Sonic look and she begin to lick her lips._

"_Mmm… You are so very handsome, come here and take me Sonic" Maia gestured Sonic to come close_

_Sonic smiled and walk over to Maia and Maia got Sonic on the bed as he laid his head on the pillows and she then start stroking his manhood._

"_Now… it's my turn and watch a pro work her magic" Maia cooed_

_Maia starts off licking Sonic's manhood from the bottom to the top of Sonic's manhood and went on sucking it down. Sonic soon begin to moan._

"_Oh my goodness…" Sonic moaned_

_Maia sucks it nice and slow for a moment and then start to speed sucking on Sonic hard and fast. Sonic closed his eyes continue on moaning into the sexual desire._

"_Ah yeah Maia, that's it baby. Keep on going" Sonic moaned_

_Maia increases her speed sucking on Sonic hard and fast. As she's sucking down Sonic, Sonic places his hand onto Maia's hand and then start to thrusts inside Maia's mouth which got her muffled._

"_Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Maia muffled_

"_Yeah suck it just like that baby" Sonic taunted_

_Sonic thrusts inside Maia's mouth for a few minutes and sooner or later Sonic then start to climax inside of Maia's mouth and she pull herself out coughing out cum._

"_What the hell Sonic, you fucked my mouth" Maia asked_

"_Yeah I did not let's get down to some action"_

_Sonic got Maia onto her back and gets on top of her in a missionary position and so Sonic inserts his manhood inside of Maia's pussy and rams it in thrusting into her hard. Sonic thrusts deep inside of Maia and Maia soon begin to moan to the sexual manner rolling her eyes back._

"_Uh yes…" Maia moaned_

_Sonic knew Maia would enjoy it and so he rapidly thrusts himself inside of Maia's pussy hard and fast which had got Maia to moan some more._

"_Oh yes this feels so good Sonic" Maia moaned_

_As Sonic thrusts hard and fast into Maia, the bed frame then start to bang on the wall and plus the bed itself start to shake from Sonic's movement. Just as Maia enjoy the excitement, she wraps her arms around Sonic and pulls him quickly and kisses him on the lips again muffling and moaning while kissing Sonic._

"_Mmmmm mmmmmmmm" Maia muffled_

"_Damn she's really enjoying the sex so far. This gave me an idea after all" Sonic thought_

_Sonic smiled naughtily and rapidly thrusts inside of Maia's pussy hard, fast and deep making Maia moaned. As Sonic hit the right G-Spot, Maia soon begin to scream in excitement and full ecstasy feeling Sonic's manhood arousing her as he continue on thrusting into her._

_Maia broke the kiss and spread her arms out having her eyes rolled back and moan hard and loud into the sexual excitement._

"_**YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS HAAAAAARDER SONIC HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**__" Maia screamed_

"_Yeah you like it huh, take it like you really want it Maia" Sonic taunted_

"_Give it to me Sonic, fuck me. Faster… *Moan* Harder… *Moan* __**DEEPER**__"_

_The sex went on like this 55 minutes almost an hour as Sonic continue on rapidly thrusting into Maia hard and deep. As time went by, Sonic soon then start to groan and begin climaxing inside of Maia which had her screaming the top of her lung into the sexual moment._

"_YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" Maia screamed_

_Sonic soon stopped for a moment and pulls himself out of Maia's pussy. Maia soon was exhausted and moaning softly._

"_Uh yes…. That was amazing Sonic, I think I had enough sex for the day" Maia said_

"_Oh hell no we're not done yet Maia Acheron. We're just getting start and like I said I'm going to keep fucking you until you're satisfied" Sonic smiled naughtily_

"_Oh no…"_

_End of Flashback…_

"Wait Sonic, you enjoyed having sex with Gol's sister: Maia?" Mario asked in curiosity

"That's right, they lock me up in the cage so I decided to return the favor so I spend most of the hours having sex with Maia. Anyway let me continue with my story shall we…"

_Back to the Flashback…_

_We see now Maia who is on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position as Sonic rubbed and squeeze Maia's breasts and Maia had already move her hips onto Sonic. Maia continue on moaning into the sexual pleasure and the excitement._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh" Maia moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily as Maia continue to moan to the sexual desire. As minutes went by, Sonic start to thrusts inside of Maia when he pull her arms back and rapidly thrusts into Maia hard and deep into and Maia soon start moaning and breathe heavily into the sexual desire._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic you're going to make me cum" Maia moaned_

_Just as he went on thrusting into Maia hard, fast and deep and suddenly Sonic then begin climaxing and Maia then start squiring pussy juice. She then moan softly but Sonic wasn't done yet. He got Maia on her back on the bed and got behind Maia and lifted up her right led and start to reinsert his manhood inside of Maia's pussy and rapidly thrusts inside of Maia._

"_Yes…" Maia moaned_

"_Ahahahahaha like that don't you huh?" Sonic inquired_

"_Yes don't stop please keep going,. Fuck me harder" Maia moaned_

"_With pleasure"_

"_Sonic soon begin to thrusts hard and fast into Maia with full stamina._

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS**__" Maia screamed rolling her eyes back_

_Sonic continue on with his speed thrusting into Maia and smiled naughtily whiling thrusting into Maia hard. Her body move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts. He spend 34 minutes thrusting into Maia and soon or later Sonic then begin to stop and he then decided to switch positions as Maia was on her back and Sonic had her legs up to the ceiling and he rams his manhood inside of Maia's pussy and continue on thrusting into her hard and fast._

"_Yes right there Sonic" Maia moaned_

_Sonic continue making love with Maia Acheron as she was enjoying the sexual pleasure and the pleasure also took control of her body and she could not do nothing to stop Sonic but let the excitement get the best out of her. Sonic resume on pumping into Maia a few minutes and soon her then had Maia's legs spreaded wide open and hold onto her legs and rapidly thrusts into Maia in rapid speed. He continues to smile naughtily into excitement and pumping Maia hard and deep inside of her._

_As 44 minutes went by with all of this and Sonic groaned knowing he soon start to climax once again but this time, he pull out his manhood and burst his cum on Maia's stomach. Maia softly moan and Sonic had a naughty idea. He gets on top of Maia and places his manhood between Maia's breasts and thrusts himself thrusting between her breasts for a titfuck._

"_Go ahead, squeeze your tits on my shaft Maia" Sonic commanded_

_Maia did what Sonic told her and did what Sonic request when she squeeze her breasts onto Sonic's manhood. Sonic resume back thrusting between Maia's breasts. Maia smiled and watch how Sonic thrusting himself between her breasts. He suddenly increases his speed thrusting between Maia's breasts as it start to feel good._

"_Yeah that's it, keep squeezing your tits Maia just like that baby" Sonic moaned_

"_Yes that's it Sonic, keep fucking my titties. Just like that, cum on and cum on my breasts" Maia moaned_

_Sonic kept on with thrusting between Maia's breasts some more as minutes passed by. Sonic moaned softly to the pleasure and ecstasy and suddenly he begin to climax again bursting his cum on Maia's breasts. After knew is still not satisfied yet so he got up on his feet on the bed and got Maia on her knees looking up at Sonic._

_Sonic stroke his manhood as it was still erect so he decided to put it inside of Maia's mouth and rapidly thrusting her mouth that got Maia in surprise. Her eyes were wide sucking on Sonic's manhood. Her hands were on Sonic's thighs as she suck down Sonic's shaft while Sonic thrusts himself into her mouth._

"_*Gulp* Mmmmmmmm"_

_Maia gargled and muffled while sucking on Sonic's shaft as saliva was dripping from her mouth and suddenly Sonic then went deep inside Maia's mouth when Maia rolled her eyes as Sonic's manhood was deep into her throat giving him a deepthroat. Sonic moaned wildly knowing how it felt getting deepthroat. Maia couldn't breathe or do anything as she froze up taking all of this._

"_Mmmmmmmm…" Maia muffled_

_Sonic finally pull his manhood out of Maia's mouth as she start to cough. Sonic stroke his manhood and suddenly place it back inside of Maia's mouth and rapidly thrusts in hard and fast. Sonic went on like this for 7 minutes and finally Sonic then pull out his manhood and strokes it in front of Maia who was still on her knees looking up at Sonic._

"_Open your mouth baby because here it comes" Sonic commanded_

"_Yes give it to me Sonic, fill my face with that cum of yours" Maia requested sexily_

_Maia opened her mouth just like Sonic requested and Sonic burst his cum once again on Maia's face and on her mouth. Maia start to suck on Sonic's manhood and licks it also._

"_Mmm it's so delicious" Maia said softly_

_Sonic soon to notice there was a horsewhip, ropes and restraints. Sonic soon had idea. He walk over to the closet and grab the stuff and then uses it on Maia. Sonic tied Maia by her wrists to her legs and had her ass up and she look back at Sonic._

"_You've been a naughty girl having you Maia?" Sonic teased_

"_Yes yes I have Sonic, punish me hard like I'm your slave baby" Maia responded_

"_Let me here you beg"_

"_Punish me Sonic, spank me harder. I've been a bad naughty girl that needs to be punished"_

"_Ok you ask for it"_

_Sonic notices there is a red ball and uses it on Maia as he puts it in Maia's mouth. Sonic picks up the horsewhip and then start to spank Maia with it which had her excited to all of this._

"_You want more?" Sonic asked_

_Maia nodded her head quickly in responds. Sonic smiled obliged to punish Maia some more as he deliver a lot more smacks on Maia's ass so hard as it turn crimson red. Sonic deliver a few more smacks with the horsewhip a few more and soon came to a stop. He takes the red ball out of Maia's mouth and Maia was too excited that she enjoyed it._

"_Oh yes that feel so good Sonic" Maia moaned_

"_Damn and you're still enjoying the sexual pleasure and the punishment. Well time to release you and let you take control of me" Sonic exclaimed_

_Sonic releases Maia and start to lay on his back and Maia smiled lustfully and gets on top of him reinserting his manhood inside her pussy and start to bounce herself onto Sonic with full excitement, pleasure and ecstasy. Maia squeezes her own breasts moaning hard into excitement._

"_Oh yes yes yes yes yes Sonic it feels so good. Right there… *Moan* Right there handsome" Maia moaned_

"_Come on girl" Sonic moaned_

_Maia pulled Sonic and kisses him on the lips which Sonic returns the kiss and wrap his hands on Maia's hips kissing Maia passionately._

"_Mmm mmmmmmmmmm" Maia muffled_

_While they kissed once again, the bed even begin to shake from Maia's movements and so Maia broke the kiss and continue on bouncing fast on Sonic. Plus her breasts begin to jiggle from every movement. Sonic soon start to fondle her breasts and squeezing them._

"_Oh yes keep rubbing my breasts Sonic, your hands feels so gentle and it turns me on" Maia moaned_

_Sonic smiled and stop fondling Maia's breasts and let her enjoy her moment and bouncing onto Sonic as the bed resume to shake from every movement. Maia remained bouncing on Sonic hard and fast for about an hour and a half everlasting and nonstop. Sonic begins to squeeze Maia's rear which got her more excited._

"_Yes oh Sonic… You're going make me cum… Oh you're going to make me… *Moan* CUM!" Maia moaned_

"_I'm about to burst too Maia, I'm getting there" Sonic groaned_

"_Oh Sonic, cum with me. Cum inside me once again, mmm yes fuck me"_

_Sonic wraps his arms around Maia and pulls him close to her and his face was between Maia's breasts and Maia continue on moaning and wraps her arms around Sonic as well too. Their sex went on for minutes now and sooner or later, Sonic and Maia then start to reach their climax and mixing up their love juices together. Maia froze and stared up at the ceiling rolling her eyes back screaming while climaxing. Sonic collapsed on the bed with his head on the pill and Maia look down at Sonic and had her hands onto his chest._

"_That was amazing Sonic, are you satisfied yet" Maia asked_

"_Hmm… Nope" Sonic responded_

_Sonic got Maia bend over and had her ass up and Sonic was behind Maia and begins to insert his manhood inside Maia's anal which got her in major surprise and off guard._

"_*Gasp* MY ASS BABY!" Maia shrieked_

_Sonic smiled naughtily as he resume to thrust himself into Maia's anal. Maia look back at Sonic moaning hard and breathing heavily feeling her ass getting pounding by Sonic himself. Sonic thrusts hard with full speed and stamina into Maia's anal which made her ass cheeks begin to jiggle and bouncing from Sonic's thrusts. He even starts to squeeze her firm ass also got Maia grabbing the bed sheets and moan hard._

"_Yes… Fuck my ass Sonic, pound me Sonic. Pound my ass" Maia moaned_

_Sonic continue to smile naughtily thrusting in Maia's anal hard. Sonic suddenly rapidly thrusts into Maia's ass hard and fast with full force which made Maia go wild and crazy about it._

"_YES OH YES OH BY THE PRECURSORS IT FEELS SO GOOD SONIC. HARDER… DEEPER" Maia moaned_

"_Whew… I'm getting close Maia, I'm almost there" Sonic moaned_

"_Sonic… You're' about… You're going to… *Moan Break me APART!"_

"_Ah yeah Maia"_

_Sonic remained on thrusting into Maia's anal for 3 hours since they had sex for hours. Sonic couldn't take much longer and couldn't hold and Maia wildly moan into excitement and ecstasy._

"_Oh Sonic… You're going to break my ass part. Oh yes fuck me… Pound me" Maia moaned_

"_I'm getting close Maia, I'm getting close and your ass is damn tight" Sonic moaned_

"_Oh Sonic keep fucking me, don't you dare stop. Keep fucking me just like that oh yes Sonic that's it baby. That's it"_

"_Yeah it feels so good"_

_Minutes passed by for the two of them. Sonic knew he's going to climax anytime soon._

"_Oh yeah Maia, I'm getting close. Scream my name" Sonic requests_

"_Sonic"_

"_Scream my name Maia"_

"_SONIC"_

"_I Said scream my name"_

"_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC**__"_

"_AH MY GOODNESS! I'm about to burst"_

"_**YES OH SONIC!**__"_

"_**MAIA!**__"_

_Sonic deliver a few more thrusts into Maia's anal and then suddenly he begins bursting his big load of cum inside of Maia's anal. He also pulls it out as more cum burst onto Maia's ass and Sonic collapsed on the bed. Maia was so exhausted from the everlasting hours of long sex and so she soon begin to cuddle up with Sonic and places her head on Sonic's shoulder and moaned._

"_Mmm Sonic that was the best everlasting sex I have had in my entire life" Maia sexily said_

"_It sure was, I can't believe we spent ours having sex with each other. I get you needed to be happy I guess" Sonic responded_

"_Of course, it was so wonderful. Thank you"_

"_You're welcome and right now I'm tired and I don't have the energy to get up and leave the citadel"_

"_It's ok the deal still stands and you'll leave eventually after a nice long rest sleeping here with me"_

"_Yeah I guess your right"_

"_Oh and by the way, I am looking forward to have sex with you again and this time I will not hold back"_

"_And I'll be ready"_

_Maia smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips and the two have drifted off asleep after a long everlasting sex._

**There goes the big fourteenth chapter everyone. I've added Maia Acheron from Jak and Daxter series by a request from Kay the Hedgehog himself. I hope you all like the big hot and steamy lemon with Sonic and Maia as more chapters coming on the way so stay tuned everyone.**

**Also if you all have any request, feel free to send them to me.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	15. Asuka Kazama

Chapter 15: Annoying Sight

"Oh my goodness Sonic, you enjoy having sex with Maia?" Mario asked

"Yeah after we got our rest we started to have sex once again and Maia lose out of control when we slept together" Sonic explained

"WHAT! Oh my goodness again"

"Yeah let's skip that ok"

"Couldn't agree more so who's the next female you encountered?"

"Oh… I'm going to say **Asuka Kazama**"

"Wait you slept with Asuka Sonic?"

"Yeah and she had a thing for me also. It all started back when I was in downtown…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic who is at a restaurant getting some Chinese food. Sonic had ordered teriyaki chicken with rice on the bowl. Sonic soon sat outside at the table eating his meal that he brought inside the restaurant. He was soon interrupted by a female companion._

"_Ah ha, there you are"_

_Sonic turn his head and sees a brown hair female stood up in front of Sonic._

"_Are you talking to me?" Sonic asked_

"_That's right Yoshi, I finally found you"_

"_You must be mistaken, I'm not Yoshi. I'm a hedgehog not a green reptile of course"_

"_What you're not Yoshi"_

"_Of course not ma'am"_

"_Damn I thought you was Yoshi I am so sorry that I bothered you. Hey speaking of which, you're friends with Yoshi aren't you"_

"_Why yes I am um… Have we met before ma'am?"_

"_Of course and the names Asuka, Asuka Kazama"_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog's the name"_

"_Sonic huh… Yoshi tells me everything about you"_

"_He has"_

"_Yeah he told me how annoying you could be"_

"_Yeah but that is long gone I've changed now"_

"_You have"_

"_Yes I do, I do remember annoyed a lot of people ad I acted as my age but I'm a different hedgehog now and that's that"_

"_Ok ok I get it, anyway have you talked to Yoshi lately"_

"_Hmm not exactly he's always been busy going off kicking bad guys ass and beat them to the pulp"_

"_What so that's how he gets so strong by defeating me"_

"_Um no I think you got it all wrong, it's his job and he's real good at it. Even a better fighter than you"_

"_EXCUSE ME!"_

"_Forget I said that"_

"_Uh huh well and by the way, I like your outfit by the way. It looks real… Soothing on you"_

"_I uh… Thanks"_

"_You're welcome so handsome hedgehog what're you doing after this"_

"_Well I was going to see a tournament to see who's fighting"_

"_Really mind if I tag along, I don't have anything else to do since I get tired of fighting off Lily"_

"_Um… Sure thing, its fine by me"_

"_Really thank you so much"_

"_No problem"_

_Sonic and Asuka proceed to make their way to the tournament and take their seats. They spend most of the time watching the matches. Sonic actually enjoyed spending time with Asuka as they get to know each other one another. Hours passed by as the tournament went by and everyone made their exit. Sonic and Asuka laughed together and having a good time with each other._

"_Sonic, I had a great time with you" Asuka said smiling_

"_Me too, I had a great time also. You know to be honest, you're a cool chick" Sonic responded_

"_Really. You think so"_

"_Yeah you don't seem so bad yourself yeah I know you seem annoying to Yoshi and Raizo but on another note, you're a cool person. I'm starting to like you Asuka"_

_Sonic got caught off guard by a hug from Asuka out of nowhere as she hugged him gently and soft._

"_Sonic thank you, that meant everything to me" Asuka said smiling_

_Sonic smiled back and returns the hug._

"_Hey no problem, I'm a changed person and stay cool too" Sonic responded to Asuka_

_Asuka released the hug and Sonic then accidently look at Asuka's breasts but got back to his senses and sighed._

"_So what're you going to do now Sonic?" Asuka asked_

"_Well I'm going to find a hotel for the night to crash" Sonic responded_

"_Oh ok so you travel to different places"_

"_Yeah that's pretty much about it of course"_

_Sonic and Asuka smiled and Sonic notice how hot Asuka look right and so he had an idea._

"_Say are you busy for tonight Asuka?" Sonic asked_

"_Not at this time why?" Asuka responded_

"_Just wondering if you want to spend the night with me and continue to spend more time together *Wink*"_

"_Oh hell yeah I'm down cutie, let's go"_

_Minutes later…_

_We see Sonic and Asuka entered the hotel room kissing each other on the lips wild and crazy. Asuka pinned Sonic against the wall kissing him wildly while Sonic returns the kiss. Asuka places Sonic's hands onto her rear got Sonic to squeeze it which Sonic did._

_After kissing, Sonic broke the kiss and got Asuka down on her knees looking up at Sonic. Asuka smiled as she start to unzip Sonic's pants and pulling out his manhood and begin sucking it hard and slow. Sonic then moan to the sexual pleasure as he begin to relax and let Asuka have her fun._

"_Ah yeah, suck it good like a lollipop Asuka" Sonic moaned smirking_

_Asuka licks Sonic's manhood from the bottom to the top of the head of Sonic's manhood and rapidly licks it hard then sucks it back in. Asuka increases her pace focus on sucking on sucking Sonic's manhood hard and fast. Two minutes after, Asuka begun to deeptheoat Sonic making him moan some more which got Sonic to enjoy the tease._

"_Ah yeah keep going Asuka, yeah that's it" Sonic moaned_

"_Mmmmm mmmmmmmmm" Asuka muffled_

_After deepthroat Sonic, Sonic had a naughty smile so he begin to grab hold onto Asuka's head and start thrusting himself into Asuka's mouth. Her eyes went wide of surprise realizing Sonic thrusting himself into her mouth. She couldn't breathe or do anything to this matter but all she could do is suck on Sonic._

_Sonic's moans continue to increase from the amount of the pressure and he could not hold it no longer so he Sonic then begin to pull out his manhood and start stroking it while Asuka look up at Sonic having her tongue out and her mouth open._

"_Here it comes girl" Sonic moaned_

_Sonic finally burst his cum onto Asuka's face and in her mouth. Asuka kisses Sonic's manhood and start to lick it, sucking it some more._

"_Mmm it's so tasty" Asuka purred_

_Sonic didn't say a word as he pulled Asuka close to her when she got herself up on her feet. He then start to kiss Asuka's neck and groping her ass which making Asuka more excited._

"_Oh yeah that's it baby. Do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours" Asuka purred_

"_Much oblige baby" Sonic responded_

_Sonic resume on caressing Asuka's body a little bit and suddenly he threw her to the bed as she lay on her stomach and had her ass up. She then look back at Sonic with a naughty smile on her face._

"_Oh Sonic I like it rough, come here and take me" Asuka requested_

"_Like it rough huh then I'm going to give it to you rough once I'm going to fuck you like a wild animal to punish you" Sonic taunted_

"_Oh Sonic, take me. Take me right now I'm so horny"_

"_With pleasure"_

_Sonic stroke his manhood to get it into its full size once again. Sonic somehow ripped Asuka's shorts which show off her white panties. Sonic took off Asuka's panties and it shows her pussy and anal. Sonic smiled and start to give Asuka a few smacks on her rear which got her more excited._

"_Oh yes spank my ass Sonic" Asuka moaned_

"_I'm guessing Yoshi or Raizo never gave you this treatment before haven't they?" Sonic asked_

"_Nah but you are a wild one and I like it like that"_

_Sonic smiled and deliver a few more smacks on Asuka's rear once again. Asuka yelped in excitement, she could not wait any longer as she craves for Sonic to please her immediately._

"_Sonic put that hard cock inside me right fucking now I can't stand it" Asuka requested_

"_Beg for it" Sonic commanded_

"_I want your cock now Sonic"_

"_Talk dirty when begging"_

"_Give me that hard cock Sonic, I want it so badly and need to be fuck good. Please give it to me and fuck me like a porn star"_

"_Your wish has granted"_

_Sonic strokes his shaft preparing to insert it inside of Asuka. He first start thrusting himself when he thrusts his manhood between Asuka's ass cheeks giving himself a little buttjob. After that, Sonic finally inserts his manhood inside of Asuka's pussy and rams it in gotten Asuka screamed out of nowhere._

"_*Gasp* OH YES!" Asuka moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily as he thrusts himself into Asuka hard and deep. Asuka start to moan feeling her body being aroused by Sonic himself into the sexual moment she is having with Sonic._

"_Oh yes right there Sonic. Go deeper… Harder and faster" Asuka moaned_

_Sonic grop Asuka's rear while thrusting himself into her. Asuka grab the bed sheets moaning wild into excitement. Her body move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts and movement. Her ass cheeks begin to jiggle of how fast and deep Sonic was going in into her and how much he was giving it to Asuka. Asuka on other hand had her eyes rolled back and her mouth open moaning and breathing heavily into the excitement and ecstasy._

_Sonic soon turns things up a notch when he rapidly thrusts into Asuka hard, fast and deep into full force and stamina. Asuka then begin to moan wildly right after feeling her body is being taken over._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes Sonic… Give it to me" Asuka moaned_

_Sonic suddenly pulled Asuka's arms back and rapidly thrusts into Asuka harder than ever making Asuka lose control and moan hard and wildly._

"_OH YES THAT'S IT BABY. THAT'S IT BABY FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT OH YES SO HARD AND ROUGH, I LIKE IT ROUGH BABY. KEEP GOING BABY DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Asuka moaned in full ecstasy and excitement_

"_You like it don't you huh girl" Sonic groaned_

"_Yes oh yes I do Sonic, keep fucking me just like that. It's so hard and deep"_

_Sonic had an idea in mind so he switched positions. He flipped himself over to his back and Asuka on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position. He also begin thrusting into Asuka hard and fast into Asuka with full stamina. Asuka enjoying the full stamina and the excitement which turn her on very wild and crazy. Her head raised up looking up at the ceiling with her eyes rolled and sticking her tongue out._

"_Oh baby oh baby oh baby oh baby oh baby oh baby right there. You like this pussy don't you, treat it like I own you money baby" Asuka moaned_

_Sonic smiled and start to grab and fondle to Asuka's breasts and rubbing them hard. Asuka got even more excited and had her hands onto Sonic's hands where he's fondling her breasts._

"_Oh yes squeeze and fondle my titties Sonic, treat these melons well as they need to play too" Asuka moaned_

_Sonic continue on fondling Asuka's breasts and placing his hands onto her hips and Asuka had her hips onto Sonic's chest leaning back a little moaning hard and heavily breathing. The bed soon begin shaking and the bed frame start banging on the wall a little._

"_More… MORE… *Moan* __**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**__" Asuka screamed_

_The sex continue on for 4 hours nonstop straight without any breaks or switching positions since they remained in a same position. Asuka was sweating of the sexual heat and so was Sonic. They knew they were going to climax soon. Asuka's moans had reached up to the very top screaming and moaning loud in excitement and ecstasy. She wanted this to go on all day as their sex was crazy, wild and hot._

"_Sonic… Sonic I'm going to cum" Asuka moaned_

"_Me too Asuka, I'm getting close" Sonic groaned_

"_Oh baby… *Moan* You're about to… *Moan* You're about to break me __**APART**__"_

"_Damn she's a major freak but hey I'm enjoying it so far so good am I" Sonic thought_

"_Yes… Yes… Yes yes yes yes yes"_

_Sonic and Asuka continue on with their sex a few more minutes straight moaning and groaning together. Suddenly Asuka start to scream the top of her lungs when her G-Spot start to hit it pretty well._

"_Oh yes… YES… __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I'm CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**__" Asuka screamed_

"_ARGH ASUKA!"_

"_SONIC!"_

"_Scream my name once more girl"_

"_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIC**__"_

_Seconds later, Sonic and Asuka reach their limit and climax together rmixing their big load of love juices together and soon they passed out from the hardcore and rough sex._

_Later, that morning…_

_Sonic groaned and soon open his eyes, waking up from the last night's encounter._

"_Ah man what a night yesterday" Sonic groaned_

_Sonic soon to notice there was a mess of cum on the bed knowing it was from his and the pussy juice from Asuka herself. Sonic turn his head to the right and sees Asuka sleeping silently. Asuka then begin to wake up._

"_*Groan* Sonic, last night it was amazing" Asuka cooed strtching her arms out_

"_Indeed it was and it was crazy too Asuka" Sonic responded_

"_Indeed it was baby; I enjoyed having rough hard sex with you when you fucked me so hard"_

"_Yeah you wanted"_

"_True words and I like it so what's next for you"_

"_To hit the road of course and but I'll chill here for a bit since I had fun yesterday. Speaking of which you want to have sex again"_

"_Oh I am game baby but first why don't we take off our clothes"_

"_Sure thing"_

_Asuka smiled and the two took off their clothes and throw them on the floor which their clothes were scattered. Asuka smiled and pulled Sonic close to her and covering themselves with bed sheets and soon or later, the bed start to shake once again as Sonic and Asuka Kazama start to have hard rough sex again._

**The fifteenth chapter everyone, man things just gets hotter and hotter for our blue blur hero here. I've happen to add Asuka Kazama from the Tekken series to have sex with Sonic and have a crush on him also since they had rough hard sex with each other.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as more coming on the way so stay tuned everyone. Also Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	16. Lady

Chapter 16: Lady Hunter

"Yeah that's pretty much it when I slept with Asuka Mario" Sonic explained

"You don't say, I do believe that she kept calling you correct" Mario asked

"Of course and she wanted more but I told her not interested at this time"

"Speaking of which who's the next lucky lady"

"I'm going to say… **Lady**"

"From Devil May Cry I presume?"

"Oh yes you sure got it right"

"How in blazes did you encounter sleeping with Lady?"

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic who is on the rooftop looking at the view of the city._

"_The city is sure is beautiful from here watching this view" Sonic complimented_

_Sonic continued on watching the view until suddenly there were some noises which brought his attention._

"_What was that noise coming from?" Sonic wondered_

_Sonic rushed over to the destination to see what's happening but when Sonic had arrived to the destination. Sonic sees a female holding a large gun like bazooka and start to fight off the demons._

"_Wow it looks like she can take care of herself from here and I got to say she looks hot" Sonic said to himself watching the fight_

_The female companion resume to fend off the demons but they were no match for her as they almost pinned her down but all of sudden there was a blue wind which brought them back away from the female. The female was intrigue and surprised to see a blue hedgehog wearing black sleeveless t-shirt, blue camo cargo pants, black extreme gear shoes and also wearing black fingerless gloves._

_The blue hedgehog them start to home attack and spin dashing the demons and taking them out one by one killing them in mere seconds with sonic speed. The female watch the hedgehog fight off the demons until he stopped and brush himself off the dirt and soon turns around to talk to her._

"_Hey are you ok?" the Blue hedgehog asked_

"_Yes. Yes I am thank you for assisting me I appreciated"_

"_You're welcome well see you around"_

_The blue hedgehog then took off running and the female companion had suspicions about this hedgehog._

"_He looks so interesting and hot, I need to see him again" the female said having second thoughts_

_Later…_

_Sonic visits at the place called: Devil May Cry. He is visiting a friend named Dante as they were eating pizza together._

"_So you save a woman from the demons who almost got outnumbered?" Dante asked_

"_Yeah you can say that" Sonic responded_

"_I know what you're talking about and I know her too"_

"_You do"_

"_Of course her name is Lady, we used to partner up on missions sometimes to hunt and kill demons of course"_

"_I see"_

"_So have you got yourself a girlfriend yet man?"_

"_I do not think so, what about you and Trish. You two seem you guys like each other"_

"_Just friends of course but I can hook you and Trish up if you like"_

"_I'll pass; I do not think I'm her type though"_

"_Well at least I try though"_

_Seconds after, a door was open knowing to them both it was Lady who had entered the place with her big gun on her back._

"_Hello Dante and you hello hedgehog I never knew you were here" Lady greeted_

"_Yeah lady this is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and yes I know him and he's a friend of mine also" Dante introduced_

"_Sonic huh I have to say your abilities were incredible when you assisted me"_

"_Thanks I have my ways of course" Sonic responded_

"_So Sonic what brings you here to visit Dante here"_

"_Just only here for a visit that's all, by the way are you here for business"_

"_No thought I come by and say hi and since you know Dante Sonic, I want to give this note to you"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Just a note that's it and make sure ou read by yourself it's personal between you and me"_

"_Um… Ok I guess"_

"_Good anyway I must be on my way then you take care Dante"_

"_Ok catch you later" Dante said saluted_

_Lady shook her head and prepare her exit. Sonic went out back and opens the note and read it silently._

_Sonic,_

_I want to thank you again for helping me defeating those demons. I want to reward you, meet me at a hotel around 5:00pm. I'll be waiting to give you your special reward._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady_

"_Lady wants to meet me huh and it's 3:16pm already. Either way I'll meet up with her and see what's this special reward she wanted to offer me" Sonic wondered_

_2 hours later…_

_Sonic arrives to a hotel and headed to the room where lady was going to be at to this destination._

"_Where here it is hotel number C27. Well time to see this reward that lady is rewarding me" Sonic said_

_Sonic took a deep breath and unlocks the door with the key and let himself in. Just as Sonic walks inside the room, he soon notices Lady who still have her Devil May Cry 4 look sat on the bed with her legs crossed waited patiently for Sonic arriving into the room and soon she start to smile._

"_So you came, I knew you were going to come" Lady spoke breaking the silence_

"_Yeah I'm guessing it's woman's intuition right?" Sonic corrected_

"_Precisely and did you read the note by yourself instead with Dante?"_

"_Of course I did, he wanted to see the note but I told him no it's personal and its business"_

"_That's good and now about that reward"_

"_Yes what about it so what are you going to reward me"_

"_Oh you'll find out soon enough"_

_Lady prompts herself up on her feet from the bed and approach towards to Sonic also having a smile on her face. Sonic backed away from Lady when she approaching him in a sexy manner to him. Sonic soon is against the wall nervously and Lady approached to Sonic and had her hand on his chest and smiled._

"_Don't be shy, I won't bite baby. It's just only the two of us in here in this room right" lady seductively corrected_

"_(Nodded nervously) Yeah um… Where's your gun anyway?" Sonic asked nervously_

"_At my place of course, I didn't want to bring it here since this is our moment here in this room"_

"_Oh ok um so uh have you been like this when you're around with Dante?"_

"_Mmm not at all but it's my first time… With you of course so tell me Sonic"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well do you like my outfit so far?"_

"_Yeah well it's very beautiful on you and um…"_

_Sonic almost finish with his sentence nervously when Lady turns around slowly and scooted her ass onto Sonic's pelvis sensual. She then smile when she start grinding onto Sonic's pelvic sensually into lust. Sonic froze without doing anything or what to do as he was in a major trance with all of this happening._

_Lady notices Sonic in his trance being still and so she suddenly speaks to snap Sonic out of it with questioning eyes._

"_Something wrong sweetie" Lady asked_

_Sonic shook his head and get himself back to focus._

"_Huh um… No nothing's wrong ma'am just out of words or something sorry"_

"_Don't apologize sweetie you're cute when you're in a trance. So why don't you just sit back and relax and also I did happen to bring some music for the two of us to listen while this mood is still on point"_

_Lady uses the remote when she pressed the button in order to turn the music on and some R&B music begin to play to ease up there mood. Lady then smiled genuine and so she begins to dance with Sonic to the music. She start swaying her hips grinding onto Sonic's pelvic with lust and charm._

_Sonic now is in a trance and stood still once again nervously including being puzzled. Lady stared at Sonic's green emerald eyes with questioning eyes and Sonic snap out of his senses and soon move his body with lady dancing to the song. Lady smiled then enjoying the little mood with the blue blur hero here of their moment._

_They dance to the music for the next several minutes sensually and slowly. Soon Lady turns herself around to face Sonic, wrapping her arms and then suddenly she lean towards Sonic catching Sonic off guard. Sonic eyes were wide in shock when his lips being touched by Lady's lips kissing him passionately. Sonic felt like his neck being wrapped around but to him it was true. Lady wraps her hands around Sonic's neck giving in to the kiss._

_Sonic soon decided to snap out of it to get back to his senses and so he then returns the kiss with lady as their kiss was still tender, soft, smooth, genuine and passionate. While kissing, Sonic slides down his hands to Lady's rear and gropes it squeezing it sensually made lady jump and broke the kiss._

"_Did I surprised you?" Sonic asked_

"_Yeah it just… (Smiling) It felt good, do you like my ass" Lady inquired_

"_Well it feels soft so I'm going to say yes, is there a problem with that?"_

"_No no I like it, your hands feels so gentle so please continue"_

"_As you wish"_

_Lady smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips again for the next seven more minutes. After the kiss, Lady reach down with her hands to Sonic's crotch and starts to rub it slowly licking her lips. Sonic took this chance kissing Lady on her neck which got her to moan softly after feeling the gentle touch._

"_Oh" Lady moaned softly_

_Sonic chuckled continuing kissing Lady's neck and squeezing her ass more. Sonic surprises lady when he start to deliver a small smack on Lady's rear which made her yelp._

"_Oh Sonic, you're so gentle and sensitive, right there" Lady purred_

_Lady had start to enjoy the feeling Sonic was giving her to the sexual manner. Lady couldn't take much more of it no longer and longing for Sonic to please her sexual desire. So lady then got down on her knees and unzipping Sonic's pants which pulling out his erected manhood knowing to Lady to see how big it was._

"_Mmm it's so big and tasty like a treat. Why not let me have a taste before we get down to business" lady cooed_

"_Yeah sure thing and I'm guessing this is my reward I presume" Sonic corrected_

"_Correct and now time for your reward"_

_Lady smiled and begin to suck Sonic down as she place Sonic's erected manhood inside her mouth and sucks it it slowly and gentle making Sonic moan a little but softly. Sonic let out a small moan from his lips and put his right hand on top of Lady's head. Lady licked Sonic's head of his manhood while sucking on him._

_Two minutes passed by and so Lady begins to increase her pace and speed concentrating not to screw up sucking on Sonic hard. Sonic's moans begin to increase by the amount of pressure in every second. Sonic soon begin groaning into the pressure._

"_Ah yeah lady, keep going. Almost there…" Sonic moaned_

_Lady muffled sucking Sonic hard and fast with much pressure she's putting. Sonic as hard he could knowing how good it felt to him knowing he's about to climax but for him he tried his very best to hold it as much as he could to the sexual moment._

_As 11 minutes passed by, lady soon stop sucking on Sonic and strokes Sonic's manhood instead of sucking him off once more. Sonic tried his best to not cum only making Lady smile to Sonic in a lustful manner._

"_Go ahead and cum for me baby, give me all that cum. Cum for me" Lady purred_

_Sonic soon finally gave in and begin to burst his cum onto Lady's fast which shower her amount of cum. Lady lick her lips moaning softly and got up on her feet and still rubs on Sonic's manhood._

"_Mmm that was fun Sonic, why don't we get down to business and get to the real action shall we?" Lady suggested_

"_I agree" Sonic agreed_

_Lady smiled and soon begins to strip off her white outfit and her shoes off until she was completely naked. Sonic also took off his threads and shoes off and threw them to the side. Lady climbed onto the bed and laid on her back laying her head on the pillow of course. She then start to spread her legs reviewing her wet pussy as she rubs it softly with her left hand using her fingers and licked her lips. She even signal Sonic gesturing him to come closer._

"_Come baby, this beautiful and sexy lady is all yours and waiting to be play with" Lady purred_

"_Much obliged" Sonic flirted_

_Sonic climbs onto the bed and gets on top of Lady in a missionary position. He soon prepare inserting his manhood inside of lady's pussy as he slowly inserted inside. Lady bit her lip and soon it was fully inside and so Sonic begin thrusting himself inside of lady softly and gentle concentrating his pace not trying to hurt lady._

_Lady's body start to move back and forth from Sonic's thrust and it start to arouse her. She soon then start to moan into ecstasy._

"_Yes right there Sonic, give it to me" Lady moaned_

"_You like this don't you" Sonic groaned_

"_Uh yes, keep going. Thrust that hard cock inside of me baby. Just like that…"_

_Sonic spent no time wasting Lady's time as he begin to turn things up a notch when he begin to thrust in lady a little hard and fast into excitement. Lady moaned in excitement gesturing Sonic to go fast a little bit more then she also wrap her arms around Sonic and pulls him closer to her._

"_Yes yes yes yes oh Sonic right there. Harder… Deeper…" Lady moaned_

_Sonic groaned when he thrusts in Lady deep which making a lot more pressure for him knowing how tight Lady was. Minutes had passed by and lady had a naughty smile on her face. She flipped Sonic over to his back catching him off guard and soon Lady was on top of Sonic. Lady start to bounce onto Sonic concentrating her pace and speed onto Sonic into ecstasy. Sonic wraps his hands around Lady's hips watching Lady go at it moaning into excitement._

"_Yes oh yes fuck me Sonic" Lady moaned_

"_She's really enjoying the time we're having together. Well better best give her the time she long desired" Sonic thought_

_Lady picks up her pace when she rapidly move her hips and bouncing onto Sonic hard and fast into ecstasy and excitement. She had her tongue including lift her head up looking up at the ceiling with her eyes rolled back moaning to pleasure from the amount of excitement._

_Her body was out of control as it's been taking over by the ecstasy and excitement knowing for lady she soon begin to give in and enjoy the pleasure and the arousment inside her entire body. Her breasts soon begin to jiggle from the movement of her bounces so Sonic start fondling them rubbing them and massaging them sensually._

"_uh… uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes Sonic, this feels so good" Lady moaned_

"_Your pussy feels good too lady, how about we switch positions right now" Sonic asked_

"_No… Just shut up and relax, let me ride you like a cowgirl. Yes this is what I want, oh Sonic fuck me" lady moaned_

_The bed had begun to shake and move from lady's movements. The bed frame soon start to bang against the wall from lady when she start to move her hips faster and harder onto Sonic. Her breasts start to jiggle a little faster from lady's movement within the sexual manner. Sonic shrug his shoulders and let lady take control as she enjoys herself to the ecstasy pleasure._

_Lady rode on Sonic for 7 hours didn't care what time it is or she had a job to complete but forgot about all of that while having sex with Sonic._

_Meanwhile…_

_We see Dante reading a magazine looking and reading an article until Trish arrives inside the shop._

"_Hello Dante, you missed me" Trish asked entering the shop_

"_Nope. Sonic came by for a visit" Dante responded_

"_Oh really, where he's at now?"_

"_Don't know and don't care. Also Lady also stop by and gave Sonic a note and left the shop without a trace"_

"_Hmm speaking of which I wonder what she's doing right now since I've been gone for seven hours"_

"_Maybe getting laid with some male stripper at a strip club or something. I don't care"_

"_You think"_

"_I'm just saying is all"_

"_Right well let me get in my room and get comfortable and take a bath. I'm all beat and smell like blood"_

"_Ahaha you think"_

"_Don't make me hurt you"_

"_Hey I'm just joking that's all"_

_Trish rolled her eyes and left. Dante soon return back reading his magazine and chewing on his pizza._

_Back to Sonic and Lady…_

_Lady sweated so hard into excitement and pressure from bouncing onto Sonic hard and fast. Sonic also sweat from the sexual heat and groaning._

_Lady couldn't hold it much longer as she resume on bouncing onto Sonic while the bed kept on shaking and the bed frame continues to bang on the wall. Lady places her hands onto Sonic's chest bouncing hard and deep onto Sonic moaning hard including breathing heavily try to moan but couldn't._

"_Uh… *Moan Uh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yeeeeeeeesssss oh Sonic it's so big and good. Yes oh I'm cumming" lady"_

_Sonic's shaft soon was very deep inside of lady's pussy which drove lady to go wild and begin to rapidly bounce onto Sonic hard and fast._

"_Yes… Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes… *Moan* Yes yes __**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS SS!**__" Lady moaned_

"_Lady… I'm getting close, I'm about to burst" Sonic groaned_

"_Yes Sonic, cum for me. Cum inside me"_

_Lady moaned wildly from the amount of pressure and excitement. She couldn't take much more of it feeling she was about to climax. She continue to moaned when suddenly Sonic's manhood hit the right G-Spot for Lady which got her wild and freaky._

"_Yes… *Moan* __**YES**__… *Moan* __**YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**__" Lady screamed_

_Lady closed her eyes screaming the top of her lung and finally Sonic and Lady screamed together and reaching their climax as their love juices burst together mixing one another into a whole. Lady froze up screaming out loud of ecstasy from the pressure and excitement, soon she collapsed on the bed passed out asleep and so did Sonic._

_Later, that morning…_

_Morning had arrive and the sun was shining to a bright beautiful day. Sonic groaned softly and sat up wiping his eyes to get the drowsiness from his eyes._

"_Aw man my head… What just happen yesterday?" Sonic wondered_

_Sonic look to his left and sees Lady who is still asleep but silently. Sonic soon started to remember._

"_Oh yeah that's right, I had sex with lady last night as for an reward. Well let me get my clothes and make my exit" Sonic inquired_

_Sonic slowly getting himself out the bed and getting his clothes, shoes and prepare to make his exit. Just as Sonic made his way to the door and exiting out of the hotel room when a familiar voice occurred._

"_Leaving so soon"_

_Sonic froze up, turns around and sees Lady still in the bed starring at Sonic seductively._

"_Good morning sweetie" Lady greeted_

"_Good morning to you too Lady, surprised that you're up" Sonic responded_

"_Yeah what's the rush, you got to go catch a plan or a train to a new place or something?"_

"_Well… Sort of, of course"_

"_Why not hang out with me a bit, we'll order breakfast and spend time together. I won't bite"_

"_Seriously I can't stay here, I need to get going and please don't tell Dante about this he'll make fun of me"_

"_I won't it'll be our secret. Also please stay here with me, I can use your company"_

"_Well…"_

"_Please I just want to have comfort and hang out"_

"_Very well then, I guess I'll stay then"_

"_Good so come back to bed. Come back"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders, putting his stuff down and climbs back on the bed and Lady snuggled up with Sonic and ordered breakfast for the two of them to enjoy._

**Chapter sixteen up and done. More chapters to go and on their way. I've added Lady from Devil May Cry series to get lucky and freaky with our favorite hedgehog here. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Read and Review everybody.**

**P.S: Also if you all have any nice and great requests, feel free to send them to me on my PM or Review this story.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	17. Cerebella

Chapter 17: Diamond Pleasure

"Wow Sonic, I do not know what to say really" Mario shockingly said

"Yeah don't she was mad hot and we even attended to have sex again" Sonic responded

"Really and I'm guessing that you gave her your number"

"Yes I did, I gave the ladies that I slept with their number"

"Well in that case, who is the next lady?"

"Hmm… If I can remember correctly, right that's it. I did happen to sleep with fine girl named: **Cerebella**"

"What from Skullgirls. First Ms. Fortune and now Cerebella?"

"That's right man"

"How did you…"

"It started when I was in downtown and it was night time of course…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic walk through the sidewalks of downtown and it was night time. Sonic minded his own business and just left out a good restaurant to get himself something to eat. As he was walking, he then hear someone crying nearby which brought his attention._

"_Is that... A female crying?" Sonic wondered_

_Sonic heard the crying noises from the alleyways and so he went to check it out. He soon to find a beautiful female lady crying in sadness. Sonic begin to speak with her._

"_Hey are you alright" Sonic asked in kindness_

_The female look up at Sonic with watery eyes._

"_*Sniff* A talking blue hedgehog, who're you?"_

"_I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I heard you crying so I thought I came by to see if you're ok"_

"_That's… Nice of you, I'm Cerebella"_

"_Cerebella… Wait you're the "Cerebella" from the circus?"_

"_Yes that's me"_

"_What's a famous performer like you doing here crying in the alleyway"_

"_I… You don't understand"_

"_I can try if you tell me what's the matter and why are you crying"_

"_I… I killed someone by mistake"_

"_You murdered somebody"_

"_Yes and I didn't mean to. I was just only following orders and I work for the mafia"_

"_WHAT! You work for the freaking mafia?"_

"_Shh keep it down will you and yes I am working for the mafia. They raised me since I was little and I've been always loyal to the mafia gang and… And…"_

"_And what"_

"_I'm just there bitch"_

_Cerebella broke down crying again. Sonic soon felt bad for Cerebella as he got down on his knees and tries to comfort her but he was surprised by the hug from Cerebella herself hugging Sonic tightly and gently. Sonic returns the hug and stroke her back to calm her down._

"_Shh it's ok; I'm here Cerebella you don't need to worry"_

"_*Sniff* Sonic"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, it's what heroes do"_

"_What… You're a hero?"_

"_Of course, I saved the world countless times for my taste"_

"_That's… Awesome so um do you live around here"_

"_No but looking for a hotel to crash for the night"_

"_Well my place is 8 blocks from here and I have an apartment. Can you take me home there?"_

"_Sure thing, lead the way"_

_Sonic helped Cerebella up and the two then head to their destination._

_Minutes later…_

_Sonic and Cerebella reached the door to Cerebella's apartment._

"_Thank you Sonic for everything" Cerebella said forming a smile on her face_

"_You're welcome, see you around and I hope you feel better"_

"_Wait don't go, stay with me for the tonight will you"_

"_Well…"_

_Sonic soon notices when he accidently stare at Cerebella's 32D-Cup breasts but shook his head to get back to his senses._

"_Sure I'll stay for the night" Sonic said accepting Cerebella's request_

"_Cool come on in" Cerebella responded_

_Sonic nodded and they head inside the apartment. Sonic look around and ia intrigued how good the place is. Sonic took his seat on the couch._

"_You stay right there and don't leave, I'll be back with something ok" Cerebella assured_

"_Sure take your time Cerebella" Sonic responded_

_Cerebella smiled and went to the kitchen. Sonic check his cell phone to see what time it is and it was 10:10pm at night. Sonic sighed and waited patiently for Cerebella but realize seeing Cerebella arriving to the living room and had brought a bottle of wine and two glasses with it._

_Cerebella took the seat on the couch next to Sonic and pur two glasses of wine after she opens the bottle._

"_Here you go" Cerebella exclaimed giving Sonic a glass_

"_Oh (Takes the glass from Cerebella) Thank you"_

"_Much obliged so you want to watch a TV or something there"_

"_Sure whatever you like"_

"_Cool how about we um watch wrestling"_

"_I'm game"_

_Cerebella turned on the TV and turn the wrestling channel on. Sonic and Cerebella start to watch a few matches together and sipping their glasses of wine. Afterwards, Cerebella turn on her radio as she play the quiet storm station and it play some soft music. Cerebella had her drink in her hands and look into Sonic._

"_Sonic…" Cerebella called_

"_Yeah" Sonic responded_

"_Is killing a person a good thing, I feel awfully bad about it?"_

"_No it's not a good thing. It's a terrible thing. Let me explain something to you Cerebella, killing a person is a serious bad thing to do also when you're following orders. There's always a choice Cerebella and you can still make the right choices and there's always a way. Once you killed somebody, you'll end up killing another one then another one then another one until you will be satisfied but you will not. You'll regret everything for what you have done to those innocents of civilians and including working for the mafia by the name of the boss: Vitale"_

_Cerebella turns her head away sadly and understanding Sonic's words._

"_You're right, you're absolutely right. I still have my loyal to Vitale and I respect him like a father"_

"_Answer me this Cerebella, has he ever gave you major bad assignments to go eliminate someone like for an example to kill a person who has a wife and a beautiful children?" Sonic asked breaking the nerve point_

"_I uh…"_

"_Does he?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it"_

"_Answer my question, does he?"_

"_He… No he does not"_

"_Do you like working for Vitale or do you like perform at the circus for your great fans"_

"_I do but with Vitale… I just… I don't know"_

"_I understand. Performing at the circus always keeps you positive but with Vitale it's negative so always stay positive and away from the negative"_

"_I'll… I'll try though"_

"_Good"_

"_And Sonic"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I… I think I love you"_

"_What, are you trying to flirt with me?"_

"_No well I always flirt with guys but you… You're just something else. Not that you're a hedgehog or anything it's… it's because you're different and understanding. That's what I like about you; I think I'm fallen in love with you"_

"_That's a first but when did-"_

_Sonic got interrupted by Cerebella when he finger was onto Sonic's lips._

"_Shh… Don't say anything just relax and kiss me"_

_With that being said in front of Sonic, Cerebella then give in by kissing Sonic on the lips. She put her drank onto the table and kissing Sonic passionately and gently. Sonic is caught by surprise by the kiss from Cerebella herself. Sonic couldn't denied it so he begun to return the kiss kissing Cerebella back on her lips. Their kiss was soft, gentle, smooth, calm and passionate._

_They kissed for like 8 minutes before Cerebella broke the kiss and smiled._

"_Let me put on one of my favorite songs on" Cerebella insisted_

_Cerebella puts on the __**Keith Washington – Kissing You**__ in order to ease up the mood._

"_Wow I've never knew you listen to the old classics" Sonic inquired_

"_Yeah I like listening to old school classic R&B music. It's helps me feel better" Cerebella responded_

"_Good point"_

"_Now it's time we get our mood started sweetie"_

_Cerebella prompt herself up from the couch and stood up in front of Sonic. She then pulls out her 32D-Cup breasts from her shirt showing her breasts to Sonic._

"_What're you doing?" Sonic asked_

"_Make you cum that's what I'm going to do" Cerebella assured_

_Cerebella got down on her knees and unzip Sonic's pants and pulling them down to his ankles and noticed how big Sonic's manhood is and so Cerebella licked her lips and stared at Sonic._

"_I am so going to enjoying fucking you with my titties" Cerebella cooed_

_And so Cerebella begin wrapping Sonic's manhood with her breasts and begin to move them up and down, back and forth massaging Sonic's manhood. Sonic watching this as he soon begin to moan softly._

"_Ah. Have you done this to Vitale before" Sonic asked while moaning_

"_Yeah. Just only a few times when he asked me to whenever he has a bad day or some sort" Cerebella responded moving her breasts_

_Cerebella resume back moving her breasts giving Sonic a titfuck. Within seconds after, Sonic begin to moan softly knowing how good it felt being wrapped by Cerebella's breasts. Cerebella smiled so she start to increase her speed moving her breasts faster in order to increase more pressure to Sonic._

"_Ah" Sonic moaned_

_Cerebella licked her lips as she squeezed her breasts to Sonic's manhood hard and continuously moving her breasts faster in rapid speed. She even grinds them onto Sonic's manhood. Sonic's moans start to increase also from the pressure of Cerebella's breasts._

"_It feels too damn good" Sonic moaned_

"_There you go baby, just the way you love it. Having my titties pleasuring you is so priceless" Cerebella thought_

_Sonic moaned onto the excitement as this went on for 13 minutes. Sonic was about to burst anytime soon but Cerebella she decided to turns things up a notch when she start to suck on Sonic's manhood with lust making Sonic moan a little more._

"_Ah. Oh yeah that felt so good Cerebella. Keep going, almost there. I'm getting close" Sonic moaned_

"_Mmmm this cock tastes so good just like blue raspberries" Cerebella thought while sucking on Sonic_

_Cerebella sucking on Sonic's manhood some for the next seven minutes. Sonic couldn't hold it much longer which Cerebella had a smile on her face. She stop sucking on Sonic and rapidly move her breasts to gain more pressure to Sonic._

"_Come on big boy, cum for me. Cum all over my face baby" Cerebella purred_

_Sonic finally burst his cum reaching his climax as he could not hold on any longer. Sonic burst his cum on Cerebella's face giving her a big load. She licked her lips and smiled at Sonic in a lustful mood._

"_Mmm it's so delicious. I want more" Cerebella cooed_

"_Ah. That was the best titfuck I've ever had" Sonic said with a smile_

"_You do well you're going to like this when we get to the bedroom. I'm going to make sweet, passionate, sweaty and dirty love to you Sonic the Hedgehog" Cerebella exclaimed_

"_What really?"_

"_Of course baby, come with me"_

_Cerebella prompts herself up on her feet with her hands onto her hips. She smiled taking Sonic's hand into her and drags him to a bedroom. They soon close the door as Cerebella turn on some dim lights on to ease up their mood. Sonic flirtatiously smacked Cerebella right to her rear that got her excited._

"_Oh baby I like it when you smack my ass like that baby. I want this right now and I want more of that cum" Cerebella purred_

_Sonic smiled and smacked Cerebella on the rear again. Cerebella yelped and planted a kiss on Sonic's lips. As they were kissing, they begin stripping off their threads to the floor and taking off their shoes too._

_They are now fully naked and stood in front of each other in person. Cerebella smiled and push Sonic against the bed as he was now on his back. Cerebella pounce on the bed and positions herself on top of Sonic having a sexily smile on her face rubbing Sonic's chest with her hands with lust._

"_Oh I am so going to enjoy making love to you Sonic the Hedgehog" Cerebella purred_

"_Whatever you say, I'm all yours am I" Sonic taunted_

_Cerebella smiled, kisses Sonic on the lips once more and finally strokes Sonic's manhood. Once it got into its full size, Cerebella inserts it inside her pussy slowly and once it fully got inside of her, Cerebella start to move her hips with lust onto Sonic in rhythm. She begin to feel the excitement coming inside of her already._

"_Oh it's so big" Cerebella moaned_

_Cerebella tighten her legs around Sonic resuming to move her hips onto Sonic in ecstasy. She then begin moaning softly as the excitement start rising up. Cerebella smiled lustfully as she starts to enjoy the sexual moment. Sonic then fondle to Cerebella's breasts and begin to squeeze them wildly making Cerebella moan some more._

"_Oh Sonic, you love my titties don't you. Go ahead and grope them as much as you like, they're all yours" Cerebella moaned_

_Sonic lean towards Cerebella and start sucking on her breasts which made Cerebella more excited. He then also starts licking Cerebella's nipples since they were erected from the fondling. Cerebella's moans start to increase and so she pushes Sonic back to his back and rode on Sonic hard and fast._

"_Yes oh yes right there Sonic, fuck me harder baby" Cerebella moaned_

_Cerebella's breasts jiggled and bounce from her movements and her bounces onto Sonic hard and faster, increasing maximum pleasure when Sonic's manhood went too deep inside of Cerebella's pussy which got her more excited and wild._

"_Oh it's so damn deep… Right there" Cerebella moaned_

_Sonic wrapping his hands around Cerebella's hips and got her to move herself faster and deeper in which she did. The amount of pressure of excitement for Cerebella that she could not hold on any longer but tries her very best to hold it not to climax yet. When Sonic's manhood reach deeper inside of Cerebella and hit the right g-spot, Cerebella start to scream in ecstasy knowing how good it felt._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh yes… YES! Fuck me harder Sonic" Cerebella moaned_

_Cerebella squeeze her own breasts moaning wildly into satisfaction and ecstasy. She knew she could not hold it as they went on having sex for 3 hours straight. The bed also shake and move from every movement of Cerebella's movements. They were sweating of excitement and ecstasy from the sexual heat knowing they were both about to reach their limit and climax._

"_Oh Sonic… OH SONIC!" Cerebella shrieked_

"_Ah. Cerebella, I'm getting close" Sonic groaned_

"_me too baby, here comes the finale. Cum with me Sonic, cum inside me. Give me all of that load of cum baby"_

_For the past 6 minutes the two continue on with the sex and soon as they were about to climax, Cerebella soon begin to let it all out before climaxing._

"_**YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS SSSSSS!**__" Cerebella screamed_

_Seconds after, Sonic and Cerebella groaned and moaned together as they begin climaxing together, mixing their love juices together. Cerebella's breasts soon squirted milk and Sonic start to suck on them and sucking on the breast milk. After they climax, Cerebella collapsed onto the bed getting off of Sonic and snuggles up with him as the two passed out asleep for the whole night._

_Later, that morning…_

_Morning had arise, the sun was shining to a beautiful and calmful day. Sonic and Cerebella was asleep until seconds later, Sonic groan waking up from his sleep as he lift himself up. Sonic rub his face and his eyes to get the drowsiness out of his eyes._

"_Aw man what a night to remember" Sonic said stretching his arms_

_Cerebella finally waking up from her sleep and groan. She sees Sonic and smiles._

"_Hey handsome, good morning" Cerebella greeted_

"_You too Cerebella, it was a wild night yesterday" Sonic responded_

"_It sure was, I want to thank you for everything Sonic. You're sure are something"_

"_You're welcome and it was my pleasure. Well let me be out your way then"_

"_No come back to bed, stay and lay with me"_

"_Ah what the emeralds I guess it wouldn't hurt"_

_Sonic lay back down on the pillow having his head place on the pillow and Cerebella laid her head onto Sonic's chest and her left hand on Sonic's chest. Cerebella begin kissing Sonic on the cheek and smiles. Sonic smiled and had an idea up in mind._

"_So um… Want to go again beautiful?" Sonic smirked_

"_Definitely and I want to be on top again" Cerebella accepted_

_Cerebella prompts herself on top of Sonic and they two had now begin to have sex once again having Cerebella on top in a cowgirl position riding on top of Sonic._

**Chapter seventeen done everyone! I've added another Skullgirl character Cerebella to the story and have sex with Sonic here. There's more characters of Skullgirls who will be appearing to have sex with Sonic in the later chapters. More chapters coming on the way so stay tuned everyone to see more lucky ladies for our Blue Blur Hero.**

**Please Read and Review everyone. Plus if you have any requests, you all know what to do. Before I go, this chapter is for Darkest Nightmare Dread who requested Cerebella to sleep with Sonic and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh by the way, before I leave how about I give you all something. Here's a little game to play here. Here's the question everyone.**

**Who do you think who's going to be Sonic's lucky lady to sleep with Sonic from Naruto series. Is it:**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Temari**

**Tsunade**

**Feel free to sumbit these answers to see who's the next lucky lady for our Blue Blur Hero here everybody. See you all later!**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	18. Ino Yamanaka

Chapter 18: Ninja Love Night

"Yeah that's my story with Cerebella and me" Sonic explained

"Just to think she was in love with you" Mario corrected

"But she was Mario I'm telling you"

"So who's the next girl that you have encountered with?"

"Well… That's right, I did happen to sleep with **Ino Yamanaka** my ex girlfriend"

"Wait just a splitting minute, you and Ino used to be a thing?"

"Of course, I've met her when I visit Naruto at the Konoha Village and we begin dating"

"Tell me everything"

"Most certainly…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic visited the Konoha Village to see his friend: Naruto Uzumaki. Right now Sonic and Naruto are at the Ramen shop eating Ramen Noodles._

"_Sonic, I'm glad you came to visit me and have a great chance to hang out" naruto said in a happy tone_

"_Yeah it seems you've been doing awesome so far"_

"_Yeah I'm just being me"_

"_So are you and Sakura dating yet?"_

"_What me and Sakura I don't think so, she's in love with Sasuke"_

"_I see"_

"_Yeah and I I do happen to know Lady Tsunade eyed on you"_

"_Me for what exactly"_

"_No reason but just noticed it"_

"_You don't say man"_

"_Hehehe well I have a quick question?"_

"_Go on"_

"_Do you think I still have a chance with Sakura?"_

"_Hmm… Nope"_

"_Jerk"_

_Sonic chuckled for a moment until he even finishes his bowl and pay for his meal._

"_Look I'm going to take a walk so I'll meet you back at your apartment" Sonic stated_

"_Ok I'll see you there oh and if you have a chance go meet with Ino at her shop, she said she want to see you Sonic" Naruto demanded_

_Sonic nodded his head in response and make his exit out of the shop. As Sonic walked through the village, he wave at the people who were greeting him happily with joy and compassion. Sonic made his way to Ino's flower shop. When he arrived, he sees Ino serving her customers and giving them change back as they purchase their flowers._

_Ino soon realizes Sonic was in the shop and she smiled happily. She run up to Sonic and hugs him tightly._

"_Oh Sonic you're here I knew you would be here" Ino happily greeted_

"_Hey Ino, Naruto told me you were expecting me" Sonic responded to Ino_

"_Is that right?"_

"_Certainly he told me you wanted to see me"_

"_Oh yes I did, well I did close up shop and my parents are out for the day so it's just me and you. Come on, let's go up to my place"_

"_Um sure thing"_

_Ino smiled, takes Sonic hand and takes him to the residence. Once they got inside, Sonic and Ino close the door and Sonic look around the house._

"_Beautiful place you have here Ino" Sonic complimented_

"_Thank you" Ino responded with a smile_

"_So why did you bring me up here in your place"_

"_Well… To spend more time together and I also think that you're handsome and cute"_

"_Um… Thank you, I guess"_

"_So are you single?"_

"_Excuse me"_

"_Are you single, do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_No, no I do not"_

"_Oh"_

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_No reason just curious"_

"_Right (Sarcastically)"_

"_But since we're alone here in my house and my parents are out for the day, why don't we get started to spend some time together"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll see sweetie"_

_Ino had a sneaky smile on her face. Ino pushes Sonic against the couch and make him have a seat. Sonic was surprised to Ino._

"_Ino, what're you doing?" Sonic asked_

"_Just wait and see baby, you're going to love this" Ino responded_

_Ino walk over where the radio is. Once she turns it on, she glance back at Sonic looking back at him with a sneaky smile on her face. Ino put on the song __**Ciara – Body Party**__. She walk slowly over to Sonic and step on top of the table after removing the stuff off of it. She begin swaying and shaking her hips to the song slowly giving Sonic a show. Sonic examined Ino as he watches Ino dance to the song. He sunk it to enjoy watching Ino dance. Sonic places his hands behond his head, sit back and relax watching Ino dance._

"_So this is what you planned all along haven't you?" Sonic asked_

"_That's right baby, I'm all yours for the day. You can do whatever you want to me baby" Ino responded in a soft seductive tone_

"_Is that so well now why don't you come down here and let rock that fine body of yours"_

"_Mmm alright"_

_Ino stepped down to the ground and approach to Sonic. She gets on top of Sonic wrapping her legs around Sonic and rubbing his chest with her hands. Sonic look up into Ino's beautiful eyes and Ino lean down kissing Sonic on the lips. Sonic returning the kiss and wrapping his hands around Ino's hips. Their kiss was soft, tender, passionate, gentle and special._

_As they were kissing, Sonic's had his hands sliding down to Ino's rear and begin to grope it which made Ino get excited. Ino wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck giving in to the kiss. Their kiss lasted for 10 minutes until they break off their kiss. Sonic pulled Ino close to her and then start to caress her body and fulfilling her desires which made Ino a little more excited._

"_Oh Sonic…" Ino moaned_

"_Like it" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes it's so gentle baby, keep going honey"_

_Sonic resume to caress Ino for a few minutes and Ino then stopped Sonic. She got off of Sonic and takes his hand, dragging him into a bedroom but it was Ino's bedroom._

"_We're using your parent's bedroom?" Sonic asked_

"_That's right, since they're out for the day so it'll be me and you here so come on and keep me company honey" Ino demanded_

"_I guess it won't hurt"_

"_Come here baby"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders why not and decide to join with Ino. Ino drags Sonic close to her and soon he was on top of Ino looking into her beautiful eyes. While glancing at each other, they soon then kiss each other on the lips passionate and gentle._

_While with the kiss, Ino soon turn Sonic over and was now on top of Sonic kissing him passionately. After their kiss, they finally broke each other apart from kissing for 9 minutes and Ino had a smile on her face. She then rubs on Sonic's chest with lust and happiness._

"_You know Sonic, I want to express something to you" Ino confessed_

"_What is it that you want to tell me to express?" Sonic asked_

"_*Sigh* Sonic, to be honest with you I love you"_

"_Wait you love me?"_

"_Yes I love you, I want to make this work for us and I want a shot with this relationship and the moment we're going to have together"_

"_Wow Ino I'm touched and lost out of words. I really don't know what to say really"_

"_Don't say anything baby, just let me show you how much I love you"_

_Ino gets off of Sonic and begin unzipping his pants. Ino pulls out Sonic's shaft and begin to stroke it off a little giving some pressure which made it erect to it's full size. Once it's finish, Ino suddenly place Sonic's blue shaft inside her mouth and then gives Sonic a blowjob sucking on him slow and sensual._

_Ino bop her head back and forth, up and down sucking and slurping on Sonic's shaft including licking the tip of the shaft and licking it all the way down and to the top._

"_Wow this girl knows how to do her magic, I'll give her that" Sonic thought_

_Sonic soon enjoys the tease letting Ino do all the work sucking on Sonic giving him a wonderful blowjob. Sonic also moan softly feeling the pressure and the arousal from Ino._

"_Ah yeah, just like that Ino. Suck it deep" Sonic moaned_

_Ino chuckled and muffled as she did what Sonic commanded her to do. She deepthroats Sonic as his blue shaft was straight inside her throat giving Sonic much more pressure and moan some more._

"_Aaaaaaah my goodness Ino, suck it hard and deep. Oh yes" Sonic moaned placing his hand onto Ino's head_

_Ino sucks it hard, fast and deep after finishing deepthroating Sonic with maximum pressure. Ino spend 11 minutes sucking on Sonic increasing her speed and her concentration sucking on him. Sonic couldn't hold on much longer knowing how good Ino's mouth is pleasing him so much pleasure and full ecstasy._

"_Ino… Ino I'm about to…" Sonic stuttered_

_Sonic did not finish his sentence but instead he reach his climax and bursted his cum inside of Ino's mouth. Ino eyes went wide of shock feeling how much of Sonic's cum had bursted into her mouth. Ino start to swallow the cum and smiled._

"_I got to hand it to you, that was a awesome blowjob" Sonic complimented_

"_I'm glad that you like it Sonic" Ino responded_

"_Yeah now it's time we get this show on the road"_

"_Now you're talking baby"_

_Sonic pulled Ino close to her as she was on her feet on the ground while Sonic sat on the edge of the bed. He begin caressing her body and her rear which he squeeze and fondles it. Ino smiled and gives out a soft moan escaping from her lips. Afterwards, they begin to undress their clothes off until they were fully naked. Sonic pulled Ino to the bed as she position herself a doggy position. Her face down and her ass up including her legs spreading wide open waiting for Sonic to insert inside her._

"_Come on and take me Sonic, I'm all yours for the taken" Ino begged_

"_With pleasure" Sonic responded_

_Sonic inserted his shaft inside of Ino's pussy and fastly thrusts himself in Ino giving her some pressure. Sonic start to moan feeling the pressure inside of her into excitement._

"_Yes right there Sonic, pump that hard meat inside of me" Ino moaned_

"_Wow she really is loving it, well I better well give her the time of her life" Sonic thought_

_Sonic focus and concentrating on his pace rapidly thrusts into Ino hard as he can and going deep. Ino bit her bottom lip as her body move back and forth into motion from Sonic's thrusts. Ino wanted more and wanting Sonic to go deep which he did got her in a tight spot._

"_Yes oh yes Sonic, keep going. Give it to me" Ino moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily and squeezes Ino's rear while pumping into Ino hard and deep making Ino moan a little more wild. Sonic decided to give Ino a smack on Ino's rear which got her to yelp into excitement._

"_Oh yes Sonic, smack my ass. Just like that baby" Ino moaned_

_Sonic delivers a few more smacks onto Ino's rear which got Ino even more excited. Ino stick her tongue out including having her eyes rolled back into excitement. Sonic resume smiling naughtily giving it to Ino hard and fast. After 23 minutes, Ino switched positions as she was on top of Sonic bouncing and moving her hips onto Sonic bouncing on Sonic fast and moving her hips into motion._

_Sonic smiled, having his hands behind his back and enjoy the moment letting Ino take control. Ino looks up at the ceiling moaning passionately into ecstasy and satisfaction._

"_Yes Sonic, more… MORE!" Ino moaned_

_Sonic had an idea so he grab hold onto Ino and begins to thrusts himself hard and rapidly into Ino giving her ultimate excitement. Ino start to scream the top of her lungs feeling the pleasure building up inside of her._

"_YES YES YES YES YEEEEEEEES MORE SONIC! GIVE ME MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Ino screamed_

_Ino gasped and breathing heavily into the excitement. After the next 42 minutes of riding onto Sonic, they switched positions seeing Ino laid in front of Sonic having her left leg up which Sonic was holding and thrusting his shaft deeply and rapidly into Ino pumping into her pussy. Ino deeply moan into lust and excitement from her lips wanting more of Sonic._

"_Yes give it to me Sonic. Fuck me just like that, fuck me like a porn star baby" Ino moaned_

"_You like that don't you" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes yes I do Sonic, keep fucking me. Fuck me harder"_

"_You ask for it"_

_Sonic rapidly thrusts in Ino hard and fast into her pussy. Ino once again start screaming the top of her lung due to this wild and out sex they're having together. Their sex had lasted on for hours and hours including the night. They keep switching position after position which it increase their moment and the ecstasy in the room._

_8 hours later, Sonic was finally on top of Ino rapidly thrusts into Ino. Ino screamed the top of her lungs, gasping, breathing heavily and moaning into excitement. The bed was shaking in motion and rhythm from Sonic's thrusts. Ino had her legs spread and even her arms knowing the pressure was unbearable for her and including her sexual desires._

"_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES OH SONIC RIGHT THERE… GIVE IT TO ME BABY, FUCK ME HARDER!" Ino screamed_

_Sonic groaned hard while rapidly thrusts into Ino hard, deep and fast. The bed frame was banging against the wall and the side table was shaking from the movement's of the bed. Ino continue to moan until she was satisfied but all of sudden she went all in right after Sonic hit the right spot to make her go crazy as she did._

"_YES SONIC MORE… MORE… *Moan* __**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!**__" Ino screamed_

_Ino continue on screaming while Sonic rapidly thrusting in Ino for the next 12 minutes and suddenly Sonic begin to burst his cum inside of Ino. He pulls out his shaft shooting a large amount of cum on Ino. It was on her face, lips, breasts and her stomach. Sonic was out of breath and energy exhausted from the eight hour sex. Sonic laid on the bed tired and Ino was completely satisfied. She begin to snuggle up with Sonic placing her head onto his chest._

"_Oh Sonic it was spectacular" Ino informed_

"_It sure was Ino, it sure was" Sonic agreed_

"_*Giggle* So is this mean we're a couple now"_

"_Yeah you can say that besides you're very beautiful and an attractive lady"_

"_You really mean it"_

"_Of course"_

"_Oh Sonic I love you"_

"_I love you too Ino Yamanaka"_

_Ino smiled happily pressing her lips against Sonic's lips which Sonic returns the kiss. After their kiss they start to drifted off asleep exhausted from the eight hour sex for the night._

**The eighteenth chapter everybody. It was ino Yamanka from the naruto series getting some action with Sonic here. I know you all thought it was Tsunade, Temari or Sakura but it was Ino all along. I hope you all enjoy the steamy hot chapter everyone.**

**Also more chapters coming near you so stay tuned everyone. Please Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	19. Harley Quinn

Chapter 19: Psychotic Affection

"Wow Sonic, I did not know you dated Ino" Mario inquired

"Yeah well she was an attractive girl so why not. We had a few dates, spending a lot of time together and share a lot of kisses together" Sonic explained taking a sip of his soda

"So anyways what happened when you guys broke up"

"Well… It's complicated between us. Ino cheated on me with Shikamaru in a hotel room since Ino texted me to meet her once more and find out that they were dating. I decided to not talk to Ino ever again and she kept wanting to talk to me to take me back but I refused and moved on"

"Oh and I'm guessing that you gave her your number?"

"Yeah and hold on give me just a moment"

Sonic felt a vibration as he pull out his cell phone knowing he got a text. He viewed and checking the message knowing it was Ino herself.

_From Ino:_

_Sonic, please talk to me. I know it's been a long while and I really missed you. Please call me or text me, I love you._

"Great it's Ino" Sonic exclaimed sarcastically

"Really from Ino" Mario corrected

"Yeah ever since she cheated on me, she's been blowing up my phone and sending me a lot of text messages. I never pay attention and moved on"

"Talk to her Sonic, talk to her in a honest way"

"I guess you're right Mario"

Sonic dialed in Ino's number and it start to ring. Seconds after, Sonic hear some picking up the phone knowing it was Ino.

"_Sonic, is that you?_" Ino communicated

"Yes Ino, it's me. You kept calling me and texting me" Sonic responded honestly

"_Sonic please take me back. I cannot stop thinking about you ever since we met and spend a lot more time together. Sonic I love you, please take me back please be with me. I need you and I want to be with you forever_"

"Ino stop… You have Shikamaru don't you. I moved on and so can you, we can still be friends and that's it. I moved on with my life and so can you Ino I want to see different people. You always will be in my heart but I cannot take you back so I'm going to decline your offer"

"_I… *Sniff* I understand but I hope we can hang out again just as friends_"

"I hope so too, talk to you soon ok"

"_Ok Sonic good bye_"

"Good bye to you too"

Sonic hangs up the phone and noticing Mario smiling.

"That went will" Mario complimented

"Yeah it sure did and Ino understand it all so we still remain friends" Sonic responded with a chuckle

"Well back to the Harem stories so um who did you sleep with next?"

"If I tell you this one, you'll be in a big surprise"

"Tell me"

"Ok well I do remember when I was in **Arkham City**"

"Arkham City, you were sent to Arkham City"

"Yeah and I was kidnapped after suffering a big beating by the Joker right. (_Mario nodded in response_) You won't believe who had sex with me"

"Who Sonic who"

"It's *Gulp* Oh boy… *Sigh* it's **Harley Quinn**"

"**WHAAAAAAAAAT!** You mean to tell me that you actually had sex with Joker's assistant: Harley Quinn herself?"

"Yes of course, and to tell you the truth. She had a thing for me when she first met me"

"What the mushrooms! Sonic she liked you"

"Yes I'm telling you man she liked me, she unchained me and you know what"

"Of course, please tell me everything you know with you and Harley Quinn"

"It all started at when I was at the factory where Joker's hideout is and man he was a dangerous criminal I have ever witnessed but crazy"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic being kept in chains at the factory where the joker was hiding to his hideout at Arkham City. Sonic tied to the pole in chains tightly in order for him to not make his escape. The Joker arrives to see his prisoner._

"_Hello there blue hedgehog boy, want to hear a joke?" Joker asked in a classy crazy tone_

"_Nope how about you get me out of here and I'll tell you a great joke" Sonic suggested_

"_Ahahahahaha you are a funny little hedgehog just like in a cartoon"_

"_I'm no cookie monster so if you get me out of here I'll break your throat"_

"_Ahahahaha stop it you're making me laughing so hard. I might just leave you here to let batman come rescue you but in the meantime oh Harley"_

"_Coming pudding"_

_Sonic notices Joker's assistant: Harley Quinn arriving inside the room._

"_What is it sweetie?" Harley asked_

"_Has my boys keeping a look out for anything particular like the Penguin's men try to attack to get me or oh if Mister Freeze come to get his wife wherever the hell he is?" Joker asked_

"_Of not pudding, everything is ok around here but they are looking out for anything of course"_

"_Good now it's time I finally take myself a little nap or something. Come on Harley let's go and matter of fact I won't be taking a nap since it'll be no fun at all hahahahaha"_

"_Right behind you sweetie"_

_Joker left the room leaving Harley Quinn. Just as Harley was prepare to exit but give one good glance at the blue hedgehog himself._

"_He's… Handsome" Harley thought_

_Minutes later…_

_Sonic sighed in boredom trying to figure out how to make his escape since he cannot do anything as the chains were to tight for him to move or do anything else. Sonic knew there was nothing he could do but all that changed when his ears perked from hearing the door opening and someone stepping in the room. Sonic turn his head to the right and sees a familiar female stepping inside the room and closing the door. Plus she locks the door not to let anyone in here._

"_What in the…" Sonic stuttered_

_The familiar female with walk over to Sonic from the shadows and Sonic soon notices the black and black high heel boots and the tattoo on the female's hip which made Sonic surprised and almost say anything but the female appeared out of the shadows and shushes Sonic by covering his mouth knowing it was Harley Quinn herself._

"_Shh don't make any sudden noises baby; I'm here to see you" Harley confessed_

""_Mmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmm" Sonic muffled_

"_Oh sorry"_

_Harley removes her hand from Sonic's mouth and Sonic began to speak:_

"_What the… Harley Quinn, what are you doing in here? Did Joker sent you to interrogate me or something?" Sonic asked curiosity_

"_No I sent myself in here to see you that's all baby"_

"_Did you call me baby?"_

"_Of course sweetie, who else I'm calling anyone baby"_

"_You're Joker's girlfriend remember?"_

"_Yeah I do but he never show any love towards me or make me feel good if you know what I mean"_

"_Of course I do but why came to see me by yourself of course?"_

"_Well… You seem like a cool and a handsome person so why not. I wasn't always like this you know"_

"_No?"_

"_Yeah I used to be a… A Psychiatrist"_

"_A Therapy to help civilians with their struggles and their problems"_

"_Yes and I've went to college for a scholarship to that in Gotham University by joining the gymnastics and finally got my dream. When I had a job at the Arkham Asylum and that's how I met Mr. J"_

"_Oh I understand it all now is it of his looks or anything"_

"_I don't know it's just… he caught my heart that's why"_

"_Oh"_

"_Anyway I came to get you out of here"_

"_What why"_

"_Well to be honest I like you"_

"_Like my like a friend"_

"_Well… Not that, I like-like you hedgehog"_

"_I have a name it's Sonic by the way Ms. Quinn"_

"_Please call me Harley"_

"_Ok Harley, why did you threw all of that away to be with Joker. You had it made, you were a great student at college and you achieved your great dream but threw it all away to be with joker. That's majorly cruel to you to throw your dream and life away to be in bad situation with the Joker and choosing the follow the wrong path"_

"_I know… I… I just…"_

"_I guess batman and everyone said was true, you are crazy"_

"_I know I'm crazy and crazily in love and obsessed with Mr. J Sonic I'm…"_

_Harley released Sonic but unchaining him. Afterwards, she hugged Sonic tightly and soon start bursting tears from her eyes crying on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic felt so bad for Harley Quinn thinking if he was crazy so he wraps his arms around her returning the hug comforting her._

"_Shh… It's ok Harley, just let all of it out. It's ok…" Sonic sadly suggested_

"_*Sniff* Sonic thank you, thank you for comforting me. It's so nice of you" Harley responded_

"_Hey it's what I do; help out anyone to crack a smile"_

_Harley looks into Sonic's eyes and wiping the tears from her eyes. She did the unexpected catching Sonic off guard when she suddenly planted a kiss on Sonic's lips pressing her lips against to his passionately. Sonic pulled away._

"_What is something wrong?" Harley asked_

"_No it's just… Did you just kissed me right now" Sonic inquired_

"_Why yes I did Sonic, I'm starting to like you and fondle to you. I don't think I love Mr. J anymore, I think I want to change"_

"_What are you telling me this just now, you're just saying that to go crazy again aren't you"_

"_No I'm not Sonic, I'm telling the truth"_

"_Well you sound sincere Harley"_

"_I am and I want to ask you this, will you have sex with me Sonic?"_

"_Yes I will"_

"_What really you will?"_

"_Yes Harley, I will have sex with you"_

_Harley squealed in joy and begins to kiss Sonic again on the lips wrapping her arms around Sonic sensually. Sonic returning the kiss and places his hands around her hips pulling her close to him._

_The two together enjoy on kissing each other for the next 13 minutes without any breaks until they broke apart and Harley smiled._

"_That was a most very passionate kiss I've ever had in my life" Harley confessed_

"_Wait you never had a great kiss like that for a long while?" Sonic asked_

"_Yeah Mr. J never show me any affection so yeah but you're real different"_

"_So I've heard"_

_Harley smiled happily and pushes Sonic against the wall and had her hands on her hips looking seductively at Sonic._

"_What're you doing?" Sonic asked_

"_Sonic before we go any further I want to ask you something" Harley confessed_

"_Um sure what is it?"_

_Harley did not respond but she turned around and bend over and bring herself back up glancing at Sonic._

"_Well…" Harley blurted_

"_What about what?" Sonic asked_

"_Do you like my ass?"_

"_IS that why you're doing a little show to me?"_

"_That's right so I ask you again; do you like my firm ass?"_

"_Well you do got a nice ass though Harley I can't lie on that"_

"_Cool now I'm going to make you cum by performing a little tease for you"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Wait and see sweetie"_

_Harley walk over to Sonic and rubs his crotch. She suddenly unzips Sonic's pants then pulls out his shaft. Once she got it out, then turns herself around and had her rear against Sonic's pelvic and Sonic's shaft and she then begins to move her hips, swaying them and moving them onto Sonic up and down, back and forth grinding against Sonic giving him a buttjob._

"_Oh that felt good, your leggings feels so good Harley" Sonic moaned_

"_You like it sweetie" Harley asked_

"_Yeah, have you ever done this to Joker?"_

"_Nope this is my first time doing this with somebody and my first time is you"_

_Sonic relaxed letting Harley have her fun grinding on Sonic to give him a nice sensual buttjob. Sonic's moans start to increase the pressure start to increase uprising._

"_Ah…" Sonic moaned_

_Harley move her hips a little faster to increase more pressure for Sonic licking her lips seductively glancing back at Sonic who is moaning a little more._

"_Ah Harley, I don't think I can hold it any longer"_

"_Come on sweetie, cum on my pants, cum for me. Cover my ass with that big load of seed" Harley demanded_

_Harley continued on grinding against Sonic for 16 minutes straight. As much pressure occur to Sonic then suddenly he climax as he burst his cum onto Harley Quinn's rear with a huge load. Harley felt this and smiled glancing back at Sonic with a smile on her face. She grinds on Sonic some more and put a stop to it._

"_Mmm that feel so good on my ass, did you enjoyed it?" Harley asked_

"_Yeah and like I said before, you have a nice firm ass Harley" Sonic responded with a smile_

"_That's good sweetie but now why don't we get down to some real business"_

"_Agreed"_

_Harley smiled and walks to the table and bends over doing a little dance for Sonic looking back at him._

"_Come here baby, take me. I'm all yours" Harley gestured_

"_With pleasure" Sonic responded with a grin_

_Sonic walk on over to Harley and delivers a smack on Harley's rear that made her excited. Sonic also squeezes her rear and Harley smiled sexily biting her bottom lip with lust enjoying Sonic's hands touching her butt._

"_Mmm oh yes Sonic, keep pleasuring my sexy ass some more baby. Mmm" Harley moaned_

_After touching and grabbing Harley's firm round ass, Sonic stopped for a moment and Harley soon unzipping her pants and pull them down which showing off her anal and wet pussy. Sonic prepare to insert his shaft inside of Harley slowly but decided to ram it in which gotten Harley to scream how big it was for Harley._

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Harley screamed_

_And so Sonic begin thrusting himself in into Harley Quinn fast and little hard. Harley bit her lip moaning softly in excitement and pleasure. She had her hands on the table glancing back at Sonic smiling sexily and naughtily at Sonic watching him thrusting her in for her sexual desires._

"_Oh yes Sonic, keep thrusting that hard meat inside me just like that baby. Give it to me" Harley moaned_

"_You're so damn tight Harley, it start to feel good. The pain starts to fade away by the amount I'm thrusting inside you" Sonic groan_

"_This pussy is all yours sweetie, fuck me harder"_

_Sonic grab hold onto Harley's hips thrusting himself inside of Harley Quinn as he went hard as he could going in deep inside of Harley._

"_Yeah that's it baby, keep going. Go deeper" Harley moaned_

"_I can see why the Joker never give you what you want don't he?" Sonic asked while thrusting_

"_Yeah… *Moan* Oh yes he doesn't… Ah shown me any love… Ah yes fuck me Sonic" Harley responded while moaning in ecstasy_

"_Well Argh it's his lost then"_

_Harley continues on moaning whole Sonic resume thrusting inside Harley Quinn's pussy. Sonic then rapidly begin thrusting into Harley hard and fast which made Harley Quinn moan wild and crazy, also breathing heavily while being pumped._

"_Yes yes yes oh Sonic give it to me, right there baby. Fuck me harder like a wild animal" Harley moaned_

_Harley's ass cheeks jiggle from Sonic's thrusts and she was really enjoying it. This had went on for like43 minutes and all of sudden, Sonic pull out his shaft and burst his cum on Harley Quinn's ass. Harley moan after feeling Sonic's cum on her ass._

"_Mmm that felt wonderful baby, are you satisfied yet" Harley asked glancing back at Sonic_

"_Nope not satisfied yet got one more thing to do. A little uprising surprise that I would like to add" Sonic responded_

"_What surprise are you talking… AAAAH"_

_Sonic insert his shaft inside of Harley anal and rapidly thrusts it in which tighten his shaft giving Harley anal sex._

"_*Gasp* OH MY ASS!" Harley yelled_

_Sonic smiled naughtily as he thrusts himself into Harley's anal hard and fast with full force. Harley bends over down to the table laying on her stomach while her ass getting pumped by Sonic hard and fast._

_Sonic even bit his lower lip thrusting into Harley hard and fast inside her anal. Sonic begin to squeeze Harley's rear while thrusting into her hard and fast with sonic speed as this went on for the next 27 minutes. Harley had her eyes rolled into pleasure moaning wildly._

"_Yes yes fuck my ass Sonic, keep fucking my ass. You're about to break me APART" Harley moaned_

"_Argh it's still tight Harley, I'm about to burst" Sonic groaned_

"_Yeah… Yeah… Yeah… Yeah… *Moan* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH"_

_Minutes later, Sonic's face turned red and sweating of pleasure and finally he begin to reach his climax bursting his big load of cum inside of Harley's anal. Sonic groaned a little and pulls out his shaft. Harley couldn't move or do anything as she was in a big trance catching her breath after being pleased by both of her holes._

"_Uh…" Harley moaned_

"_You ok Harley?" Sonic asked_

"_Oh yeah I'm fine baby and I don't think I sit properly for a while since you fucked my ass so hard"_

"_Yeah sorry about that"_

"_No no its ok I like it and I even enjoyed it. Sonic thank you for making me so happy"_

"_You're welcome now about leaving this place"_

"_Go ahead, you can leave but will I ever see you again"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Well if I do, can we have sex again where it's more a quiet and a private place for the two of us and to let you know, this pussy is all yours and ass is all yours to play with baby"_

"_Yeah sure thing"_

_Harley pull her pants back up and walk over to Sonic and proceed to make out with him which Sonic returns the kiss and leaves the Steel Mill._

**That's the nineteenth chapter everyone. I have including Harley Quinn from Batman: Arkham City to have sex with Sonic and she even has a thing for Sonic. There will be more Arkham City girls appearing in the later chapters so stay tuned for more chapters on the way.**

**Read and Review everyone. Plus if you had requests or suggestions, feel free to send them to me.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	20. Raven

Chapter 20: Azarath Motivation

**Author Note: Wow I've gotten like over 6,000 views because of this story. I'm touch and surprised to get those many views and I have like 6,426 views. Thank you all so much everybody and I hope I get more reviews to this story. As promised, here is a brand new chapter has been updated for you guys. Enjoy!**

"I still cannot believe you slept with Harley Quinn who really had a thing for you" Mario explained

"Yeah what a surprise isn't it" Sonic confessed

"Yes it is surprisingly. Anyway, now that you've told me about you and Harley Quinn. Who else did you sleep with?"

"**Raven**"

"From the Teen Titans"

"Yes"

"Sonic I'm going to say this… How on earth did you sleep with Raven anyway. Did she let you in her room or anything particular?"

"Well… Yeah, she always been alone in her room just reading books and meditate and everything so I thought I approach her to her room and talk to her and man I was in a big major surprise of how she acted towards me…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic hang out with the Titans at the tower having a good time. Starfire keep smiling at Sonic and Sonic smiled at Starfire._

_Hours went by as the Titans were doing their usual stuff and as for Sonic and Starfire…_

_In Starfire's room…_

_The bed was shaking in movement and motion. The side table also shake from the movement of the bed while it was shaking coming from Sonic himself thrusting into Starfire hard and fast._

_Sonic thrusts rapidly into Starfire in a missionary position. Sonic and Starfire been having a sexual relationship for about a month and a half. Starfire moaned hard and wild into the sexual pleasure and had her arms spread out knowing che could not hold it much longer._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh Sonic yes, Give it to me. Mmm harder… Deeper, please go deeper and harder. I can't take much more of it no longer" Starfire moaned_

"_I'm getting close Starfire" Sonic groaned_

"_Oh Sonic… Oh Sonic… *Moan* OH SONIC!"_

"_STARFIRE!"_

"_I'M… I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"_

"_AH!"_

_Moments later, Sonic pulled out his manhood as cum start to burst onto Starfire's stomach. Starfire rolled her eyes as she breathes heavily and out of breath. Sonic smiled and start to put his threads back on. Starfire smiled and sat up on the bed._

"_Sonic, that was amazing incredible" Starfire complimented_

"_It sure was hey listen we don't have to have sex all the time you know, we can still hang out like for an example get some pizza, see a movie, show or go to the park and take a walk there" Sonic explained_

"_I know but I just couldn't resist having sex with you. I want to do this again please"_

"_What again but Starfire I'm tired and exhausted. Can we do this another time I just want to get some rest and some shut eye of course"_

"_Please Sonic one more and that's it and we'll even rest together after this"_

"_*Sigh* Very well then I guess one more round won't hurt a thing"_

_Starfire smiled and laid herself on her back of the bed and gestured Sonic to come take her again which Sonic did. As Sonic got onto the bed, Starfire position herself on top of Sonic in a cowgirl position and the two resume on with their sexual night together._

_Later, that day…_

_Everyone who had nothing else to do as they begin to watch a movie together except for Raven. Sonic soon start to get suspicious._

"_Hey where's Raven?" Sonic asked_

"_In her room like always reading books or meditating dude" Beast Boy responded_

"_Yeah she mostly stay in her room most of the time and sometime come out to talk and hang out" Cyborg added_

"_Is that so will I better go talk to her and to get to know her a little" Sonic said getting himself up from the couch_

"_Good luck with you man"_

"_Yeah dude and if she gets angry and attacks you, don't say we warn you" beast Boy added_

"_I'll take my chances"_

_Sonic heads over to Raven's room to talk. Once he arrives at Raven's door, Sonic took a deep breath and knock on Raven's door._

"_Who is it?" Raven called_

"_It's Sonic, Raven" Sonic responded_

_Sonic waited patiently for Raven until the door burst open._

"_Sonic, what's up?" Raven asked_

"_Just to talk, are you um… Busy?" Sonic asked_

"_No, please come on in"_

_Sonic nodded and steps inside the house and look around Raven's room._

"_Looks like Halloween came early this year" Sonic teased_

"_Don't push it" Raven scowled_

"_Mow what is it that you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Raven… Why do you stay in your room most of the time and not hang out with your friends"_

"_I uh…"_

"_Is it because you're different?"_

"_Guess you can say that, I don't really much fit in with anyone. I'm different and some people look to me like I'm a loner and a depressed girl"_

"_Raven you're not alone. You have friends that cared about you like a sister, they always will help you make you feel happy and will always be there at your side whenever you're in danger or anything. You should know that by now"_

"_I… I guess you're right, thank you Sonic"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Sonic…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I know"_

"_Know about what"_

"_About you and Starfire"_

"_What are you talking about, wait you've been"_

"_Yes I have seeing you and Starfire head into her room and do whatever you two do and I can even hear Starfire screaming your name and did you two just spend time yesterday last night._

"_Damn She's good" Sonic thought_

"_Yes we did last night, are you trying to blackmail us or something?"_

"_No I thought I tell you and your secret is safe with me. But I have a question?" Raven asked_

"_About what"_

"_How do you make Starfire make her feel good so well?"_

"_Well I have my ways"_

"_Do you think you um…"_

_Raven frowned down a bit trying to finish her sentence until Sonic smiled._

"_Oh I see where you're going at, alright I'll do it with you but aren't your powers will go out of control if you do this with me?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes but I will try my very best to control them" Raven responded_

"_Ok then its Showtime"_

_Sonic pushes Raven onto her back on the bed. Sonic gets on top of Raven and Raven looked so surprised._

"_What are you doing to me?" Raven asked_

"_To give you what you want right but first why don't we do a little teasing" Sonic suggested_

"_Teasing…"_

_Sonic smiled naughtily and start to kiss Raven on her neck which got Raven to feel good._

"_Ah…" Raven moaned_

_While kissing Raven's neck, Sonic move down his hands and begins to rub Raven's crotch slowly and sensual. Raven felt this feeling as she begins to moan softly a little._

"_Oh Sonic…" Raven moaned_

"_You this feeling aren't you?" Sonic whispered_

"_Yes please continue I want this all of it"_

"_Ok, you ask for it"_

_Sonic stop kissing Raven's neck and got her to sat on Sonic's lap and spread her legs wide open. Sonic soon begun to rub and massage Raven's breasts which made Raven moan some more. While Raven moan, Sonic let his free left hand to slide down to Raven's crotch and start fingering Raven's wet pussy and smiled naughtily._

_Raven closed her eyes feeling the sexual teasing and the excitement rising into her body._

"_Yes…" Raven moaned_

"_Now think something dirty that me and you are going to do"_

_Raven moans softly right after hearing Sonic's words. She begin to think of some dirty fantasies between her Sonic. As she begin to think, Sonic turns things up a notch when he fingers Raven's pussy deep and fast. Raven start to breathe heavily to the teasement and wanting more from Sonic._

_Sonic continued to massage and rubbing Raven's right titty with his right hand while having his left hand fingering her pussy. Raven moans start to increase from the amount of pressure Sonic giving to her._

"_Ah…" Raven moaned_

"_Tell me you want me" Sonic commanded_

"_I want you"_

"_Do you really want me?"_

"_Yes I want you"_

"_Say it again"_

"_Yes Sonic, I want you"_

"_You want me to fulfill your fantasies that you're thinking right now"_

"_Yes"_

"_You want this don't you?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Don't you"_

"_Yes yes yes"_

"_C'mon baby tell me"_

"_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES I WANT YOU SONIC, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. GIVE ME THAT HARD COCK INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW"_

_Within seconds passing by, Raven then reach her climax as she squirt her pussy juice cumming letting it all out from the amount of excitement. Sonic releases his hand from Raven's pussy as she start to moan softly._

_Sonic then got Raven off of him having her on her feet. Raven turned around as she got down on her knees which Sonic had got her into it._

"_Now it's your turn Raven" Sonic stated_

"_What do you want me to do?" Raven asked_

"_I want you to suck me hard and satisfied me"_

_Sonic unzipping his pants and pulling out his manhood in front of Raven and smiled down naughtily._

"_Now place it inside your mouth and suck me hard" Sonic commanded_

_Raven nodded in response as she grip on Sonic's shaft and stroking it slowly. After that then Raven start to suck on Sonic's shaft hard as she could since Sonic commanded her to do. She suck it slowly nice and deep pleasuring Sonic._

"_Ah yeah that's it Raven, keep sucking that lollipop" Sonic moaned_

_Raven slurping and sucking on Sonic's manhood slowly and hard. She then increases her pace when she sucks it fast a little hard. Sonic enjoyed the pleasure as he place his hand on her head watching her sucking him off._

"_Ah yeah Raven, I'm going to burst soon" Sonic moaned_

_Sonic then decided to thrusts himself into Raven's mouth. Raven's eyes were in shock of Sonic's motives and his movements but had no choice to suck on his manhood while he thrusts in her mouth. As time went by to all of this, Sonic knew he was about to cum so he then burst his cum inside of Raven's mouth. Raven jerk away and cum start to burst out more and came on her face._

_Raven start to swallow the cum and wipe the cum off her face._

"_Sonic, that's a lot of cum you have in you" Raven said_

"_Yeah I sure do but now it's time we get down to the real show" Sonic suggested_

_Raven threw Raven to the bed as she was on her back. Sonic soon begin to rip off Raven's leotard outfit and stripping off her shoes until she was completely naked. Raven was surprised by all of this and Sonic soon begin to strip off his clothes and shoes and places them to the side._

"_Now let's get the show on the road" Sonic stated_

_Sonic pulled Raven by her hips and grabbing on hold by her legs. Sonic strokes his shaft readied to insert it inside of Raven's pussy._

"_Wait Sonic don't go so rough, this is my first time" Raven demanded_

"_Really this is your first time?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes please be gentle on me ok"_

"_As you wish"_

_Sonic prepared inserting his manhood inside Raven's pussy. Once it's in completely then Sonic thrusts his hips into Raven slowly. Raven soon begin to moan watching Sonic thrusting inside her._

"_Ah" Raven moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily and start increasing his pace when he thrusts himself into Raven a little fast. Raven rolled her eyes into pleasure and excitement._

"_Yes oh Sonic yes" Raven moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily thrusting inside Raven fast and hard. Raven start to give in the sexual manner. She then watches Sonic pumping inside her fast and hard as he could. While thrusting inside of Raven 30 minutes later, Sonic turned Raven over as she had her ass up and Sonic reinserting his shaft inside her pussy and rapidly thrusts inside Raven hard which gotten her moan wildly, breathing heavily to the excitement._

"_Looks like Raven is really enjoying it well I better best give her the time she desired to" Sonic thought_

_Sonic rapidly and hardly thrusting Raven fast, deep and hard for an hour and a half. Raven grab the bed sheets of the bed giving in the sex, the excitement, pleasure, satisfaction and lust driving in to her entire body arousing her in every way possible. Her powers start to lose control as she could not take much of it no longer enjoying the sexual moment with Sonic._

"_Uh… uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh oh my… Yes Sonic, I'm about… I'm about to cum" Raven moaned_

"_Me too Raven, I'm about to climax"_

_3 minutes later, Sonic and Raven soon reach their climax together, mixing their love juices together. Sonic finally pulls out his shaft from Raven's pussy to catch a breather and his energy while Raven laid on her stomach exhausted._

"_Did you enjoy it Raven?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes… I did…" Raven responded weakly_

"_Good because we got all day and I'm going to make you satisfied baby"_

"_Oh no…"_

_Meanwhile…_

_Beast Boy soon begin to wonder what Sonic and Raven are doing._

"_Man Sonic is sure been in Raven's room for so long; I wonder what they're doing?" Beast Boy wonder_

"_Hmm probably reading book or getting to know one another" Cyborg responded_

"_Whatever they're doing I sure hope they're getting along just fine" Robin stated_

_Back to Sonic and Raven…_

_Their sex lasted for 9 hours throughout the day and night. They switched position to position, satisfying each other one another to their heated sexual moment. _

_First: Sonic thrusts in Raven in a Bulldog position, going balls deep inside of Raven that got her moaning crazily._

_Second: Sonic sat on the edge of the bed and Raven was on top of Sonic as Sonic hold up Raven by the legs and thrusting rapidly inside of Raven hard and fast making Raven scream and moaning of excitement._

_Third: Sonic lay behind of Raven as Raven had her right leg up and Sonic then thrusts into Raven hard and squeezing her breast with his left hand._

_Fourth: Raven who is on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position and Sonic pulled Raven's arms back and rapidly thrusting Raven in rapid speed._

_Fifth: Raven who is down on her knees on the floor while Sonic sat on the edge of the bed as Raven sucking Sonic off giving him a blowjob once again but this time she is sucking him fast, hard in rapid speed which Sonic had place his hand and made her suck him off fast._

_Sixth: Raven begin to move her hips up and down back and forth pleasuring her firm rear against Sonic's erected shaft by hotdogging Sonic giving him a buttjob._

_Seventh: Sonic thrusts himself into Raven rapidly still behind Raven as Raven who is in a doggy position. Her body move back forth in motion including the bed shaking with them from Sonic's speed. Her ass cheeks began jiggling and bouncing from every motion from Sonic's rapid thrusts making Raven moan ever more. Raven even had her eyes rolled back breathing heavily and moaning wildly in excitement._

_Right now Sonic was on the bed having Raven on top of him bouncing onto him in every lust and excitement. Her breasts jiggle and bounce in every movement and motion occurring._

_Raven lost control of herself, moaning, groaning wildly into excitement. Sonic also groaning watching Raven moving herself onto Sonic with her hands onto Sonic's chest, breathing heavily to the excitement in ecstasy and losing control of herself._

"_Yes… Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes almost there Sonic, I'm going to cum" Raven moaned_

_Sonic wrapping his hands around Raven's hips gotten her to move her faster and which she did. Their sex continued on for 32 minutes, the two moan, groan together under much pressure of the excitement that occurring them inside._

"_Sonic… Sonic… OH SONIC I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"_

"_Raven… here it comes… I'm about to burst"_

"_SONIC!"_

"_RAVEN!"_

"_I'M CUMMING!" Sonic and Raven yelled altogether_

_Seconds later, Sonic and Raven climax once again together. Raven collapsed who she snuggled with Sonic and they passed out asleep._

_Later, that morning…_

_Sonic woke up realizing that he is on Raven's bed._

"_Oh man, what on emeralds did I do last night?" Sonic asked in shock_

_Sonic turn his head and seeing Raven sleeping very silently._

"_Oh yeah, me and Raven had sex yesterday throughout the day and night. It was crazy and wild" Sonic whispered_

_Sonic slowly getting up on his feet from the bed and get his clothes and prepare his exit to leave the room. Before Sonic could he, he soon was interrupted by Raven's power which blocked his path._

"_Leaving so soon" Raven asked_

_Sonic turned around seeing Raven still in bed having her blankets wrapping her body._

"_Yes, this is the part where you beat me up with your powers and see flying out of your room right?" Sonic asked nervously_

"_Nope. Sonic, I had a great time with you yesterday all day with the sex. I've never had that much fun before" Raven responded_

"_What really after the way I act towards you that we had sex all day and night yesterday Raven you're supposed to be mad right now"_

"_But I'm not and I enjoy the sex. Sonic I want to thank you for your company"_

"_You're welcome Raven and I'll be on my way. Do you think we can you know do this again"_

"_Certainly, looking forward to it when you're ready and want to sleep with me feel free to knock on my door and I'll be ready for you"_

"_Sure thing"_

_Sonic smiled and leave Raven's room. Raven smiled and went back to sleep. Sonic was on his room until Starfire approach to Sonic._

"_Sonic there you are, why are you in your underpants?" Starfire asked_

"_Well I uh… Long night that's all" Sonic responded nervously_

"_Now that you are here, let's go to my room and mate together"_

"_What really right now?"_

"_Yes right now, I could use some company"_

"_Not right now Starfire, I just want to relax that's all I wanted"_

"_But I can help you relax with a shoulder massage and a back massage if you want"_

"_Well… Ok I guess it's ok with me, let's go to your room then"_

_Minutes later…_

_Clothes were scattered all over the place and the bed was shaking in motion and movement. We see Starfire who is on top of Sonic riding on him in a cowgirl position, bouncing on top of Sonic, moving her hips with lust and excitement which had Starfire moan into satisfaction, excitement and ecstasy._

"_Yes oh yes Sonic, right there sweetie… *Moan* Right there" Starfire moaned_

"_Why did me and Starfire have sexual relations together but ah well at least I'll feel better our sex" Sonic thought giving in the sexual moment_

**There goes the twentieth chapter everyone. I've added Raven to sleep with Sonic and Starfire again who she and Sonic had sexual relations together without anyone knowing except for Raven of course.**

**I hope to you all enjoy that steamy chapter as more coming on the way so please be patient and stay tuned. Also Read and Review everyone, more ladies coming on the way to have their lucky shot to sleep with our Blue Blur Hero here.**

**P.S: If you all have any requests, feel free to send me the requests or suggestions. On the other note, I won't be accepting any one of the requests you requested me to do.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	21. Cammy White

Chapter 21: Delta Love

"I still cannot believe it that you actually slept with Raven and you still had sexual relations with Starfire Sonic?" Mario corrected

"Indeed, after I slept with Starfire I passed out asleep on her bed which Starfire obliged to let me sleep and went to attend her usual agendas and everything" Sonic responded

"Wow Sonic, you never told me that you and Starfire been having a sexual relationship this whole time"

"Yeah we just kept having sex and Starfire was really into all of that. (_Sonic's Cell-Phone start ringing_) Hold on a second, someone's calling me?"

Sonic checks his cell and sees a caller I.D knowing its Starfire herself. Sonic answers his phone and begin to speak:

"Hey Starfire" Sonic greeted

"Greetings Sonic, are you busy at this time?" Starfire asked

"Uh… (_Looks around_) Yes I'm busy with personal things"

"_Oh how long will you be finish Sonic?_"

"It's going to go on all day, is there something wrong Star?"

"_I was wondering if you come by to the Titans Tower and mate with me once again, it's been very long since we had sex together_"

"What really, aren't you and Robin back together?"

"_Well… It's complicated between us but we're trying to work things out. Also I just want to have sex with you again_"

"But we're through with our sexual relationship Starfire, we talked about this and you understood it and you still want to have sex with me?"

"_Yes…_"

"Very well then, why don't I swing by at Saturday and meet up with you in your room and we'll have sex there. Sounds good"

"_Yes that's wonderful, I will gladly wait for your arrival Sonic. I'll see you soon_"

"You too"

Sonic hangs up his phone.

""That was Starfire and she wants to make love to you again?"

"Yes and I told her I'll swing by at Saturday to meet her"

"That's a first"

"It sure is"

"Well in that case, who's the next female did you had sex with?"

"**Cammy White**"

"Chun-Li's best friend"

"Yep that's the one, I've met her when I was in town traveling to different places and places to explore and that is how I met Cammy. But let me get right to the story…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic was in town traveling and exploring different places. Sonic headed to a nearby ramen shop and getting himself something eat. Sonic ordered Ramen noodles with barbecue which makes the ramen tastes to good with it. After Sonic ordered his meal, he sat at a nearby table and chow down to his meal. After Sonic was done with his meal in minutes, he then prepares his exit and takes a walk around town to enjoy the day._

"_This is sure a beautiful day" Sonic happily stated_

_As Sonic walk around the town, he suddenly accidently bump into a beautiful female._

"_Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention where I was going ma'am" Sonic apologized_

"_It's alright and… Hey you must be Sonic the hedgehog correct?" woman responded in a british accent_

"_Yes I am the one and only. Have we met before ma'am?"_

"_No we have not but allow me to introduce myself. My names Cammy, Cammy White pleasure to meet you (Extends her hand)"_

"_(Shakes Cammy's hand) Nice to meet you too Ms. White"_

"_Please call me Cammy and you're a respectable Hedgehog"_

"_I am, I used to be annoying and cocky but I changed all of that and be a mature hedgehog as I am right now"_

"_I see well Sonic, what brings you here to this town?"_

"_Travelling to different places of course. I like to explore different places and enjoy a nice adventure"_

"_Oh that's seems very interesting Sonic"_

"_Of course it is speaking of which. I recognize the outfit; you're a Delta Red Team member are ya?"_

"_Correct as you are Sonic, also I help Chun-Li and Guile throughout missions as they were my own"_

"_So I'm guessing you're connected with Interpol right?"_

"_Of course"_

"_That's a first, look I know you must be in a rush or something. I'll let you be on your way then"_

"_Hold on just a second Sonic"_

"_Yes"_

"_How about we talk this over say we have dinner together tonight around eight o'clock"_

"_Sure eight sounds good after all"_

"_Good here's my number, call just in case if anything happens but in the meantime I have a mission to complete. I'll send you a text message to let you know where we're going to have dinner at"_

"_Ok"_

_Cammy nodded and walks away in a opposite direction. Sonic accidently glance and have a look at Cammy's firm rear._

"_Wow… She's hotter than I thought. Wait a minute what am I saying, I'm just having dinner with her and that's it nothing more. Anyway, time to enjoy the rest of the day ahead of me" Sonic said confirm_

_Later that night…_

_Sonic and Cammy met together for dinner at a restaurant called: Mystique Café. They enjoyed their meals, getting to know each other and having a good time together on their dinner date._

"_I've never knew you had amnesia" Sonic expressed_

"_Yes I've been suffering with memories to remember about what I am but now I'm a Delta Red member" Cammy responded_

"_I know and you did the right thing and stop Bison. Anyway it seems like you and Chun-Li are like close friends or something right? (Sips on his glass of wine)"_

"_Something like that but we're partners and work together to complete our missions to the fullest too"_

"_I'll say really, so have you stop Juri Han and avenge your "Sisters" yet?"_

"_No but Juri will pay for what she has done"_

"_Well good luck with that, you'll need it knowing how strong Juri is with her Feng Shui eye"_

"_Of course thank you for the heads up Sonic I appreciate it"_

"_No biggy"_

"_You know, to be honest I'm starting to enjoy hanging out with you Sonic"_

"_Why thank you is it because I'm matured"_

"_No to be honest I like you"_

"_Wha… I mean wow that's wow I don't know what to say. Like a friend exactly as you mentioned?"_

"_No… More than just friends exactly, I know you're surprised with all of this by now"_

"_Um… Yeah it sure does, I know we just met but I'm very touched to this Cammy I really am"_

"_I know and I feel so stupid to say that in front of you"_

"_Hey it's ok, I'm fine with that"_

"_What really"_

"_Of course"_

"_That's a relief and do you want to come by to my place to finish this in private"_

"_Yeah sure and I'll pay the check. Check please"_

_Minutes later…_

_Sonic and Cammy just arrive to Cammy's apartment. They head inside the apartment and closing the door._

"_Sonic may I ask a question?" Cammy asked_

"_Yes you may, what's on your mind?" Sonic responded while nodding_

"_Did you like the view the view?"_

"_View what view are you talking about?"_

"_My butt, did you like it"_

"_What how did you-"_

"_You thought I didn't notice you staring at my ass did you"_

"_*Blush* I uh…"_

"_It's ok, to be honest I like the way you stare at my rear and get embarrassed about it and know your senses, that's so sweet of you"_

"_It is"_

"_Of course, come on; let's continue this at my room"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

_Cammy led Sonic to her nearby bedroom, sonic closes the door, Cammy turns around and approaches to Sonic. Sonic and Cammy had their eyes met. When Sonic look into Cammy's blue eyes, he soon notice how beautiful Cammy's eyes were"_

"_Cammy" Sonic called_

"_Yes Sonic" Cammy responded_

"_Your eyes are so beautiful, even you're beautiful too"_

"_Do you really think I'm beautiful?"_

"_Yes, yes I do…"_

_Cammy smiled in happiness and so she and Sonic start to press their lips together giving each other a soft, gentle, tender and passionate kiss on the lips. Cammy pressed herself against to Sonic diving into the passionate kiss having Sonic wrapping his hands around Cammy. Cammy had an idea in mind; she places Sonic's hand onto her rear giving Sonic the pressure to his hands to squeeze them._

_Sonic even begins to rub them softly causing Cammy to jump a little kissing him passionately. After their kiss, they broke each other apart and gladly help each other strip off their clothes to the ground and taking off their footwear off. There are now fully naked after having their clothes off. Cammy embraces Sonic into a soft, gentle hug and whispers to his ear._

"_Make me all yours Sonic" Cammy whispered_

"_With pleasure" Sonic whispered back_

_Sonic carries Cammy in bridal style to the bed and lays her down. Cammy watches Sonic getting on top of him to her she was going to have soft passionate sex with him. Sonic strokes his shaft to it's full size and prepares to insert it into Cammy's woman barrier._

"_You sure you want to do this?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes we've gone this and there's no turning back, please continue and put it inside me" Cammy responded_

"_Ok as you wish"_

_Sonic begin inserting his shaft inside Cammy's woman barrier and pushes himself into Cammy. Sonic moves his hips slowly into Cammy focusing to not hurt Cammy. Cammy suddenly closes her eyes and moan softly into the arousal that's building inside her._

"_Oh…" Cammy moaned_

_Sonic concentrate with his pace moving himself slowly. Cammy's body start to move back and forth into rhythm. Her moans start ton increase a bit from Sonic's thrusts._

"_Oh Sonic…" Cammy moaned_

_Cammy lean to Sonic and whispers his ear._

"_Sonic, I want you to go faster for me" Cammy requested_

"_Really, you want me to go fast?" Sonic questioned_

"_Yes"_

"_As you wish"_

_Sonic begin thrusting his body faster into motion for Cammy like she requested. Cammy's moans then start to increase the amount of the arousal and satisfaction. Cammy wrap her legs around Sonic knowing for her she start to enjoy the sexual moment._

"_Yes Sonic, keep going. Don't stop now" Cammy moaned_

"_Wow she's really enjoying it I'll give her that" Sonic thought_

_Sonic focus back concentrating his pace thrusting in Cammy. Cammy moan softly and wild enjoying the sexual moment with Sonic. Their sex went on for several minutes. Sonic kept thrusting also thrusting faster in Cammy. Cammy rolled her eyes in excitement couldn't control herself much longer and let the sexual excitement take control._

"_Oh Sonic… Oh Sonic" Cammy moaned_

"_Cammy… I'm about to… I'm about to climax Cammy" Sonic moaned_

"_Yes cum for me Sonic, cum inside of me"_

_Sonic and Cammy shouted together in pleasure and they begin to reach their climax, bursting and mixing their love liquids together and Sonic catching his breath. Cammy smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips._

"_Sonic that was amazing" Cammy said_

"_It sure was, to let you know we're not done yet. Hope you can go for another round" Sonic announced_

"_I'm ready whenever you are"_

_Sonic smiled and turns himself over having Cammy on top of Sonic for the first time. She gladly moce herself onto Sonic in motion bouncing onto Sonic with lust and rhythm. She even start moaning to this._

"_Yes Oh Sonic, give it to me" Cammy moaned_

_Cammy decide to bounce onto Sonic faster to her she begin to enjoy the moment with Sonic in bed together. Sonic watching Cammy, placing his hands behind his head letting Cammy have all the fun. Cammy closed her eyes, placing her hands onto Sonic's chest and enjoy the excitement._

"_Yes… Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes baby yes harder… Deeper, oh Sonic give it to me. That's it baby, deeper… Harder" Cammy moaned_

_Sonic smirked so he decided to squeeze Cammy's firm ass and rapidly thrusts in Cammy hard and fast making Cammy go wild enjoying the satisfaction._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh my goodness yes Sonic, keep going. Don't you dare stop baby, fuck me" Cammy moaned_

_After several minutes, Sonic stopped for the moment and let Cammy take control once again letting her bounce faster and harder onto Sonic's shaft. While doing all of that, Cammy's king size bed begin to move and shake in every motion from Cammy's movements. Cammy lean in close to Sonic kissing him on the lips with full lust and compassion. They moan and muffled while kissing and making love to each other. Within hours passed by, Sonic now pumping in Cammy behind her in doggystyle. Cammy grab the bed sheets, rolling her eyes and moan the top of her lungs getting pump by Sonic's shaft inside her rapidly._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes oh… oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh yes Sonic, harder… Deeper, don't stop Sonic please don't stop. It feels so good" Cammy moaned_

_Cammy's ass cheeks jiggle and bounce from Sonic's movements and her body move back and forth from Sonic's movements even the bed continuously to shake in motion also the bed frame begin to bang against the wall while Cammy having her face against to the bed frame moaning the top of her lungs into the sexual manner._

"_Give it to me give it to me give it to me give it to me give it to me Sonic. More baby, give me more and more excitement" Cammy moaned_

_Sonic squeeze onto Cammy's butt thrusting in her rapidly hard and deep. His face begin to turn slightly red and sweating of the sexual heat._

"_Cammy, I'm about to climax" Sonic groaned_

"_Me too Sonic, cum with me" Cammy moaned_

"_Ah Cammy"_

"_Oh Sonic"_

"_**I'M CUMMING!**__" Sonic and Cammy shouted_

_Sonic and Cammy begin to burst their love liquids once again and lost their energy so they collapsed on the bed passed out for the whole night after hours of sex._

_Later, that morning…_

_Sonic was asleep still entirely exhausted from the night he had with Cammy. While Sonic still sleeping, he soon woke up feeling something that's making him opening his eyes. Sonic groan and opens his eyes to get the sleepiness out, he soon notice Cammy who's up and on top of Sonic in a reverse cowgirl position but she wasn't naked at all. She had on her delta red leotard outfit on grinding her rear against Sonic which brought his attention._

"_Um can you explain to me why are you on top of me while I was sleeping silently?" Sonic questioned_

"_Well I noticed the way you stared at my behind remember that day yesterday?" Cammy reminded_

"_Yes is there a problem?"_

"_Oh no so I decided to give you a nice little show by giving you a buttjob"_

"_Oh ok"_

_Cammy smiled and continue on grinding against Sonic sensually and slowly moving herself up and down, back and forth rubbing her rear against Sonic's shaft. Sonic start to moan softly feeling arouse by Cammy's rear._

"_Ah yeah that felt good" Sonic moaned_

"_You like my rear grinding against your shaft Sonic?" Cammy moaned_

"_Yes keep going, it feels so good"_

_Cammy smiled continuously grinding on Sonic. Sonic continue to moan for several minutes into pleasure._

"_That's it Cammy, if you keep this up I'm going to burst" Sonic moaned_

"_Come on and cum for me baby, burst you cum onto my ass" Cammy moaned_

_This went on for the next several minutes and finally Sonic soon burst his cum onto Cammy's rear moaning after climaxing. Cammy glance back over to Sonic and smile._

"_Did you enjoy it Sonic?" Cammy asked_

"_Yes I did and I got to say your ass feels so good" Sonic responded_

"_Glad you like it, it's my first time giving a buttjob. How about we spend some time together and later I give you another buttjob once again"_

"_Sure I'm down"_

**There goes the next chapter for you guys. I've added Cammy White from Street Fighter to have sex with Sonic here. I hope you guys enjoyed the last scene of moment and the chapter. More chaps coming on the way near you so stay tuned.**

**Also Rear and Review everyone. Plus if you got requests or suggestions, feel free to send them to me on Review or PM everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	22. Black Widow

Chapter 22: S.H.I.E.L.D Lust

"You and Cammy had passionate sex?" Mario questioned

"Yep and we all enjoyed it all together. Plus we even start dating together" Sonic explained

"Are you and Cammy still dating now?"

"Not at all, it wasn't working out so we decided to remain as friends… With benefits"

"Really?"

"Sike… No but still remain as friends"

"Oh I was about to say"

"Got you didn't I"

"Yes you have so who's next?"

"**Black Widow**"

"From the S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Precisely, it begin when I was in the Helcarrier with the Avengers"

"Wait you met the Avengers?"

"Of course, to tell you the truth, I was the secret member of the team busting and taking down super bad guys to give support and all the help I can to help the Avengers. Also I even used my flaming form to help of course"

"And I'm guessing you and Black Widow had sex in the Helcarrier?"

"You… Can say that"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and the Avengers were in the Helcarrier in the break room hanging out. Sonic and Iron Man were socializing with each other about what's going on with their lives._

"_That's how we beaten Molecule Man" Iron man explained_

"_Wow that's one heck of a story you got there man" Sonic inquired_

"_Yeah and speaking of which I think Hawkeye and Black Widow are a thing check them out"_

_Sonic turn his head and sees Black Widow talking to Hawkeye._

"_Yeah you might be right, but in the meantime I'm going to go take a lap. Is there a room with a bed I can sleep in to take my nap?" Sonic questioned_

"_Of course, third floor fourth door on your right" Iron Man marked_

"_Thanks man"_

_Sonic head into the elevator and goes to the third floor. Once he reach the third floor, he steps out the elevator and headed to the fourth door to the right and opens it. He sees a bed, table, lamp and a window. Sonic steps inside and closes the door._

"_Finally now I can get some shut eye since I haven't gotten enough sleep yesterday" Sonic said_

_Before Sonic could do anything to sleep when he heard a knock on the door that got his attention. Sonic decided to see who it was. He opens the door and sees Black Widow standing in front of Sonic having her right hand on her hip and had a seductive smile on her face._

"_Hello Sonic, surprise to see me here in front of you" Black Widow in her Russian accent_

"_Yeah you got me in surprise, is there something you need me to do before I take a nap"_

"_Oh you're going to do more than napping"_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Black Widow surprises Sonic by a kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Black Widow pushes to the bed and shuts the door making sure it's lock._

"_What are you going to do to me, hurt me?" Sonic asked_

"_No… This"_

_Black Widow unzips her suit showing her cleavage giving Sonic a nosebleed. She had on a black bra on and poses for Sonic._

"_You like what you see here?" Black Widow asked_

"_No… I mean yes, wait what am I saying?" Sonic questioned himself_

_Black Widow couldn't help but chuckle. She walks over to Sonic and climb onto the bed to get close Sonic. Sonic back away nervously but hit his head a little against the wall. Black Widow now got on top of Sonic having a smile on her face._

"_I will not bite sweetie, you and me are going to enjoy the time we're going to have together" Black Widow announced_

"_Wait I thought you had this planned for Hawkeye?" Sonic asked_

"_Heaven's no, just you and me. Besides I like your outfit, it's soothing on you"_

"_Thank this outfit sure looks good on me doesn't it… (Shakes his head) Ah wait a minutes, you're seducing me aren't you. Is this a game or something?"_

"_Of course Sonic, nobody will know about this especially Hawkeye"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive so what do you say, are you going to have long everlasting sex with me. I've heard how long you can go"_

"_That's true and yes I can last longer. My answer is… Yes, I'll have sex with you Black Widow"_

"_You will"_

"_Yes I will have sex with you"_

"_Good now what are we waiting for"_

_Black Widow grab hold of Sonic's hands, places them on her breasts and got Sonic to rub her breasts._

"_Mmm yeah rub my breasts, just like that. Fondle and do whatever you want to them Sonic, they're all yours"_

"_Wow she has some soft breasts. Wait am I getting into all of this, oh snap I am and I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Shield's top secret agent. Holy emeralds I cannot resist it anymore, she's just too damn hot and her breasts feel… Feel so __**GREAT**__" Sonic thought forming a smirk from his lips_

_Sonic could not resist or get out of this anymore and so he lustfully start rubbing and fondle Black Widow's breasts. While fondling Black Widow's breasts, Sonic put his face between her breasts and shakes his head to it which made Black Widow chuckle and moan a little._

"_Mmm oh Sonic…" Black Widow moaned_

_Sonic wrap his hands around Black Widow bringing her close to him whilehaving his face buried between Black Widow's breasts. Black Widow continuously moans softly feeling the gentle touches from Sonic._

"_Yes Sonic, don't stop now baby. Keep going and fondle my titties some more. Like I said, they're yours to play with" Black Widow reminded_

_Sonic turn things up a notch and start to unlock a strap the back of Black Widow's bra. Once it's unlock, Sonic undresses Black Widow's bra off and throws it at the side seeing how perky and big Black Widow's breasts are. Sonic got wild and start to fondle Black Widow's breasts some more. Soon as her nipples were erected, Sonic licked his lips and start to suck on them while rubbing them. Black Widow give out a small moan and wraps her hands around Sonic's head and watching suck her breasts._

"_Mmm yeah that's it Sonic, suck my titties just like that sweetie. Make them all yours" Black Widow moaned_

_Sonic fondled with Black Widow's breasts for 9 minutes massaging them, rubbing and of course sucking on them. Black Widow continues to moan wildly blushing completely red._

"_Oh Sonic… Oh yes…" Black Widow moaned_

_With that being said while moaning, Black Widow's breasts start to squirted milk. Sonic took the chance to suck the breast milk while fondling Black Widow's breasts. Afterwards, Black Widow chuckled and planted a kiss on Sonic's forehead._

"_Sonic that was amazing. You're real good" Black Widow said stroking Sonic's quills_

"_Thanks I have my ways" Sonic responded_

"_Well now it's time we get to the main course"_

_Black Widow unzipped Sonic's pants and pulling out his blue shaft. She positions herself inserting it inside her pussy and give out a small gasp and a moan knowing it big it was._

"_You're going to ride me while having your suit on?" Sonic questioned_

"_Of course and this going to take much more longer and going to be a long day. Let's see how long can you last when I ride you hard, sexy and deep making love to you with full ecstasy" Black Widow countered_

"_*Gulp* Uh oh…"_

"_(Leans to Sonic and whispers his ear) Oh and by the way, I turned off the cameras in this rooms so you don't have to worry. Nobody will not be watching us having sex"_

_Black Widow finishes her sentence and start to move her hips onto Sonic bouncing onto him in ecstasy. She begins to moan and squeeze her own breasts pushing Sonic against his back on the bed having his head laid on the pillow. Black Widow soon starts to moan in ecstasy._

"_Yes it's so big. Give it to me Sonic" Black Widow moaned_

"_Your pussy is so warm and good, I'm start to enjoy it" Sonic groaned_

"_Yeah yeah yeah oh yeah Sonic, right there. That's the spot"_

_Black Widow moves herself a little faster to the amount of ecstasy and excitement, she start to stick her tongue out moaning wild a little. Also her breasts then begin to bounce and jiggle in motion from Black Widow's movements. Sonic took the chance and squeezes Black Widow's ass and gives it a few smacks to it which had got Black Widow more excited._

"_Yes spank my ass Sonic, just like that. It turns me on" Black Widow moaned_

"_You like it don't you" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes smack my ass again, I want more"_

_Sonic nodded and obliged smacking Black Widow in the ass some more giving her a few more smacks. Black Widow yelp in ecstasy enjoying her rear smack by Sonic's hands._

_Meanwhile…_

_She-Hulk look for Sonic but he was nowhere to be found. Iron man appeared and talk to She-Hulk._

"_She-Hulk, what's up. Looking for someone?" Iron man asked_

"_Yes I'm looking for Sonic, have you seen him?" She-Hulk questioned_

"_He went to go take a nap, is it something important?"_

"_No I was going to spend time with him"_

"_Like going out"_

"_No… I'm going to have sex with him"_

"_What really"_

"_Of course, I want some one on one time with that sexy handsome blue hedgehog for myself"_

"_Good luck, I wonder what's he doing while still napping"_

"_I'll see him later but right now, I'm going to go work out and maybe later I give Sonic the best time of his life"_

"_What're you going to do to him?"_

"_Well I bet you he'll smother his face over my large breasts, I'll make him cum all over my breasts"_

"_Hey hey hey not around here, keep that to yourself"_

"_Sorry Tony I just couldn't help it, I think about Sonic it turns me on. His speed, his looks, his cool outfit, his personality and oh just too damn sexy"_

"_Ok well um… I'll leave you alone then"_

"_Tony makes his exit leaving She-Hulk alone._

_Back to Sonic and Black Widow…_

_The bed shake and move in motion but it as shaking faster and hard. Also the bed even squeaks of the sound of the bed moving in motion coming from Black Widow's movements. She kept bouncing, moving her hips onto Sonic hard, fast and deep onto Sonic's shaft. A lot of cum were cumming from Black Widow's pussy as it was from Sonic as he had like 8 orgasms bursting his cum inside of Black Widow's pussy. Also the cum drip down to the floor after dripping to the bed knowing it was a large amount of cum. Sonic couldn't take much more of this anymore and so he then tries to get Black Widow off of him._

"_Black Widow, I can't take much more of it. I starting to get bored" Sonic begged_

"_No we're not stopping; you're mine and mine only. We're not going to stop until I'm satisfied and I will not stop until I'm satisfied with all the sex is still driven inside of me out of controllably" Black Widow countered_

_Black Widow pushes Sonic back on his back on the bed even his head on the pillows having her hands onto his chest. Her breasts bounce and jiggle hard and fast from Black Widow's movements. Their sex had lasted for 19 hours. Day thought night, skipping the missions with the Avengers to resume having sex with Sonic. Black didn't care about the missions she was drawn and addicted with the sex she is having with Sonic._

_Sonic cum inside of Black Widow 12 times still cumming was dripping from Black Widow's pussy massively._

"_Yes… yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh yes Sonic, more. Give me more baby, just like that. Your cock feels so good inside of me. I'm like so addicted to it" Black Widow moaned_

_Sonic got a little tired and then passes out asleep knowing it was too much for him. Black Widow smiled and just continue to ride on Sonic some more for a few more hours. Sonic snapped out of it within minutes still Black Widow continue riding on top of Sonic. Sonic then decided to places his hands onto Black Widows hips and Black Widow had her hands behind her head moaning wild deeply into the excitement and ecstasy._

"_Yes right there Sonic oh yeah baby. Fuck me Sonic, oh fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Black Widow moaned_

_Their sex lasted more hours and top of all it was now 26 hours nonstop. Sonic and Black Widow didn't not take a break or stop as they just keep on going with the sex. Black Widow had her eyes rolled, sticking her tongue out and deeply moan wildly._

"_Yes Sonic, I'm about to Cum. Oh yeah I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming baby. Give me more" Black Widow moaned_

_Black Widow continued on with her movements bouncing onto Sonic hard while the bed shake and squeak in motion. Within minutes passing by, Black Widow then start to scream knowing she's going to climax._

"_Yes Sonic, More… More… *Moan* __**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE**__" Black Widow screamed_

_Seconds later, Black Widow reach her climax and Sonic burst his cum for the 13 time. Black Widow was finally satisfied and stopped bouncing and moving her hips onto Sonic. She look down at Sonic who is extremely exhausted._

"_Aw did I over did it too much for you?" Black Widow asked_

"_Yes, we had sex for like 26 hours Black Widow. You were like a crazy sex fanatic" Sonic responded_

"_My apologies, I was caught up in the moment. I'm surprised you lasted this long like what I've heard"_

"_And I've proved right didn't I?"_

"_Yes you did and besides I would love to make love to you again"_

"_Great…"_

"_And I know we made a big mess her as cum is on the floor massively and the bed is covered in cum also. Yeah I overly did it and was caught up in the moment"_

"_You think Black Widow"_

"_Well I'm still full with energy, one more time"_

"_What oh hell no"_

"_Too late, we're doing it again but this time, let me switch positions"_

_Black Widow turns around and reinserts Sonic's blue shaft inside her pussy and Black Widow once again start moving her hips bouncing onto Sonic once again and Sonic knew this is going to be a long big everlasting sex. There sex continuously lasted long for 34 hours nonstop and everlasting._

**That's the twenty second chapter everyone. That's right I know, I've added Black Widow from the Avengers. Yes she got so addicted making love with Sonic for hours, hours and hours and won't stop until she's satisfied. I hope you guys enjoy that hot, crazy, exotic and steamy chapter between Sonic and Black Widow. Plus do not worry, you guys will see Sonic and She-Hulk getting busy in the later chapters and for the ideas I got for the both of them.**

**Read and Review everyone, more chapters are still coming and stay tuned. Like I said before if you guys got any requests or suggestions, feel free to send them to me. Just the reminder, If I didn't accept the requests or suggestions that you gave me, I may or may not be adding one of the lucky ladies to sleep with the Blue Blur Hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	23. Bayonetta

Chapter 23: The Speedster and the Witch

**Author Note: Wow I got like over 8,000 reviews. Thank you all so much for the support, the patience and the reviews everyone. As promised: a new chapter is up and I hope I get a lot of reviews as this story gets so much popular throughout these amazingly crazy chapters. Anyway enjoy the new chapter everyone.**

"Wow… You really did it with Black Widow, did Hawkeye know about this?" Mario questioned

"Nope we kept a secret not letting anyone to find out about us sleeping together" Sonic responded

"That's a first"

"Oh and I forgot to tell you this, me and Black Widow had sex for like 36 hours"

"WHAT! 36 hours Sonic"

"Yes I'm telling, she kept bouncing and riding onto me for the whole 36 hours and after we just made love to each other"

"No wonder she was crazy with the excitement"

"Yep you can say that"

"I just say is… Wow"

"Oh this next girl that I used to date and sleep with"

"Who is it?"

"I don't think you should know"

"Come on tell me Sonic"

"Ok you ask for it, I slept with a witch"

"You did it with the witch"

"Well an Umbra witch of course"

"What's her name Sonic?"

"**Bayonetta**"

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! **MAMA MIA SONIC. YOU SLEPT WITH BAYONETTA OUT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU EVEN DATED HER"

"Hey she came onto me and she told me she liked me so she was too fine, hot and sexy so yeah I did it with her and began dating"

"Tell me how this all happen from the start right now"

"Alright, well it all begin when I was this town called: Vigrid…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic who had arrived in the city called Vigrid. A quiet and calming city which it was too quiet._

"_Wow I've never been to this place before, well mind as well take a walk around" Sonic said to himself_

_Sonic took a walk around through Vigrid. Sonic then sees a poster of a female with two red guns in her hands and two guns on her high heel shoes attached to it giving a pose._

"_Wow I've never knew she was this hot" Sonic complimented_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders and continue his way. He wasn't aware that someone secretly is watching and stalking him. It was the same woman that Sonic talked about in the poster._

"_Mmm that blue hedgehog sure his handsome with that nice outfit and those black fingerless gloves on. I wonder if he's single" the woman cooed lustfully_

_Sonic continue his way before leaving until he sees a red glowing onto the ground._

"_What the emeralds" Sonic stuttered_

_Sonic walk over to the red platform examining it._

"_Hmm it looks like a portal, why don't I… Whaaaaaaa"_

_Sonic was teleported to a unknown bar out of nowhere and look around._

"_What the emeralds, where am I?" Sonic asked_

"_Well you're at a bar"_

_Sonic noticed a bartender who is tall and wearing sunglasses._

"_Names Rodin, you lost kid?" Rodin questioned_

"_I stepped and touched the red platform light on the ground and it transported me here. I'm sorry, I should just go right now" Sonic responded_

"_No no stay and have a drink here kid, here have a drink"_

_Sonic shrug his shoulders and walk over to the counter and took a seat at a stool._

"_So what can I get you kid?" Rodin asked_

"_Um… Do you sell cocktails here?"_

"_Sure thing let me make on something special for you"_

_Rodin begin to make a premium cocktail for Sonic and hands it over to Sonic. Sonic took a little sip and had a expression on his face._

"_Wow this is good" Sonic complimented_

"_This one is on the day, either way I do feeling someone who is stalking and eyeing on you" Rodin inquired_

"_What who?'_

"_That will be me sweetie"_

_Sonic turns his head and sees a woman sitting next to Sonic with a smile on her face._

"_AH! You're that lady from the poster are you?" Sonic asked_

"_The one and only, so handsome, what bring you here in the Gates of Hell"_

"_Wait that's the bar's name on top right there?"_

"_Indeed, what's your name handsome?"_

"_Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and you are…"_

"_Bayonetta just Bayonetta (Extends her hand)"_

"_(Shakes Bayonetta's hand) Pleasure to meet you Bayonetta"_

"_You too handsome so what brings you to Virgrid sweetie?"_

"_Traveling of course, I like to explore different places you know"_

"_Interesting, so tell me Sonic. What do you think of me?"_

"_You're beautiful, cute, hot and… (Examines Bayonetta's body giving a sexy pose to Sonic) Too damn hot and sexy (Snaps out of it to come back to his senses) Damn it, what am I saying?"_

"_It's ok, you're a lot different from the guys I used to know and dated"_

"_What really"_

"_*Nod* Why don't you and me go somewhere it's more… (Whispers to Sonic's ear) private"_

"_Um… Ok sure why not"_

"_Good, Hey Rodin, is there a bedroom around here"_

"_Of course, upstairs to your left"_

"_Thank you, come on handsome"_

_Bayonetta took Sonic's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. They reached upstairs and headed inside the bedroom. Sonic watches how Bayonetta walk slowly and sexily eyeing on Bayonetta's round ass._

"_Wow she's too hot and got a nice ass too" Sonic thought_

_One minutes later, the two head inside the bedroom and closes the door. The room was red because of the red light, black and red bed king size bed, red lava lamp and a radio that is in the room also. Bayonetta pushes Sonic to the bed and had her hand on her hip._

"_Sit back and relax as I'm going to give you a nice show that will blow your mind handsome" Bayonetta informed_

_Bayonetta turn on the radio to play some sift music. The radio plays the song __**Usher – Seduction**__ and this was Bayonetta's favorite song. Bayonetta feels the song and so she then begin to dance on the pole which it was in the room. Sonic was intrigue to see Bayonetta dance and performing some sexy tricks for Sonic so Sonic shrug his shoulders and watches Bayonetta dance enjoying it so far. After spending 5 minutes dancing on the pole, Bayonetta walks over to the bed sexily and slowly and crawls her way towards Sonic. Soon she gets on top of Sonic in a sexual manner and rubbing his chest including twirling her right finger on Sonic's chest._

_Bayonetta begin to grind on Sonic in a sexual way to increase some pleasure. Sonic felt so nervous knowing how beautiful and hot Bayonetta was too him as he was traced into thoughts._

"_Wow… She really knows her stuff and she gots the moves after all. I feel like I'm… Hypnotize to this" Sonic thought_

_Bayonetta smiled and places Sonic's hands onto her hips._

"_You can touch me baby, I'm all yours" Bayonetta said smiling_

"_What really" Sonic questioned_

"_Of course sweetie, it's just you and me in here in this room alone. Enzo also tries to use this room but it's for me to bring in someone but to let you know, you're my second"_

"_I am, who was the first one"_

"_Well the first one is Luka. He couldn't handle all of this and the love was great but I wanted more and he couldn't keep up. He doesn't have the stamina, the lust and the energy to keep this Umbra Witch entertained"_

"_Wait you're a witch?"_

"_That's right, I wanted more sex so when I checked you out with all that stamina and the speed I knew I find my match and decided to seduce you or get you in bed with me"_

"_Well it did didn't it?"_

"_*Giggle* Yes it does sweetie"_

"_To be honest with you, I do have a lot of stamina and I can go long as I can because of my stamina and charisma"_

"_Really"_

"_Yeah thought I let you know since you told me"_

"_True and to be honest, I'm fondle and drawn to you"_

"_What really"_

"_Yes and I want to make this relationship work and giving it a try"_

"_So I'm guessing you have some sort of feelings for me am I right?"_

"_Yes you can say that"_

"_Well… (Starts to smack Bayonetta's rear) why don't we make this work and give it a try then shall we"_

"_Oh now you're talking baby"_

_Sonic pulls Bayonetta close to him and the two now finally share a soft, gentle, smooth and passionate kiss straight to the lips. Their kiss was too passionate for the two and each of them were drawn into this passionate kiss. They even begin French kissing as their tongues begin to wrestle each other lustfully and sensually before returning back to the regular kiss on the lips._

_Their kiss had lasted for an about an hour. Once the kiss continues on, their kiss begin to broke and Sonic and Bayonetta get some oxygen right after breaking off their passionate kiss. Bayonetta turns on the song of the radio __**R. Kelly – Your Body's Callin'**__. Bayonetta continues to grind on Sonic moving her hips round and round dancing to the song. Sonic had his hands onto Bayonetta's hips and caressing them a little to give some excitement for Umbra Witch._

_Afterwards, Bayonetta undresses herself to show off her black bra in front of Sonic. She even places Sonic's hands to grab a hold onto Bayonetta's breasts which got her more excited and a soft moan coming from her lips._

"_Oh…" Bayonetta moaned_

_Sonic give them a soft squeeze onto Bayonetta's breasts. Four minutes later, Bayonetta got off of Sonic and including getting off the bed and stands in front of Sonic. Bayonetta slowly bends over undressing her outfit giving Sonic a little excited once her outfit reaches her ankles; she gets her outfit off and taking off her black high heel shoes._

_Bayonetta look over her shoulder and then takes off her bra and panties and throws her bra to the side reviewing her naked luptuous body. Sonic got too excited which is reviewing his large shaft that caused Bayonetta to smile._

"_Mmm looks like someone is ready for me isn't it" Bayonetta teased_

_Bayonetta walk over to the bed while Sonic sat on the edge of the bed and soon begins to undress his clothes off and including his shoes. Bayonetta notices how big Sonic's shaft his and so she pushes Sonic on the bed and got him to laid on his back. Bayonetta got down on her knees stroking Sonic's blue shaft._

"_Now let me taste that delicious lollipop" Bayonetta seductively teased_

_Bayonetta start to lick the bottom to the top of Sonic's shaft and even start to lick the head rapidly giving some pleasure. Bayonetta then start to suck down Sonic's shaft slowly sucking on him sensually. Sonic closes his eyes and begin moaning into pleasure enjoying the sexual moment._

"_Oh yeah…" Sonic moaned_

_Bayonetta uses her tongue while sucking on Sonic hard and slowly. Two minutes after, she starts to increases her speed giving some more maximum excitement and pleasure occurring to Sonic. Sonic's moans start to increase a bit with the amount of pressure Bayonetta was pushing in. Sonic places his right hand onto Bayonetta's head beckoning her to sucking him hard and fast. Sonic got Bayonetta to suck on him hard, fast and deep as his deepthroat begin to go deep into Bayonetta's throat deepthroating him into extra pressure. Bayonetta's eyes went wide of shock but instead to her she starts to enjoy the pressure and continue to suck on Sonic hard._

_The blowjob went on for 34 minutes and Sonic was close to climax. Bayonetta rapidly sucking on Sonic hard. Sonic couldn't even hold it much longer as he tried everything he could but Bayonetta was that too good to keep Sonic in check and all of sudden Sonic begin to reach his climax and bursted his big load of cum inside of Bayonetta's mouth. Bayonetta pulls herself away and cum burst on her face got her smiling._

"_Mmm that was delicious, I love it" Bayonetta cooed_

"_I enjoyed that blowjob" Sonic complimented_

"_Good now then"_

_Bayonetta pushes Sonic onto his back having his head laid on the pillows. Bayonetta also handcuffs Sonic's hands onto the bedframe._

"_Why did you handcuff me?" Sonic asked_

"_Because it's my turn to pleasure you… (Strokes Sonic's shaft) When I ride you for a very long long long time" Bayonetta responded_

"_Wait how long?" Sonic asked_

"_Very long, a lot of hours long or days"_

"_Wait you got to be…"_

"_(Places her finger on Sonic's lips) Shh less talking, more love making"_

_Bayonetta inserts Sonic's blue shaft inside her pussy and rams it in bouncing onto Sonic and moving her hips. She began moaning into excitement having a little orgasm that occurs her from the arousal of excitement. Bayonetta smiles and looking up at the ceiling moaning deep into pleasure._

"_Yes yes yes oh Sonic it's so big, bigger than Luka's. Right there, give it to me handsome" Bayonetta moaned_

_Bayonetta is now drawn into the sexyual pleasure, she places her hands onto Sonic's chest and begin to bounce onto Sonic hard and fast moaning deep and crazy into excitement that she's receiving._

"_Yes yes yes oh baby yes, it feels so good. Harder… Deeper…" Bayonetta moaned_

_Meanwhile…_

_Enzo was sleeping loudly snoring inside the bar. He wakes up until he heard some noise coming from upstairs. He notices Rodin was busy with something so he silently sneak upstairs to see what's going on. Once Enzo got upstairs and headed to the bedroom that Rodin told him not to go until he takes a little peek from the door knob hole and sees Bayonetta having sex with somebody bouncing and riding on top of this person._

"_Wow… Bayonetta is having sex, damn she's even hotter than I look. Man that guys is sure is lucky to sleep with that hot Umbra Witch" Enzo complimented_

_Enzo took out his shaft and start to stroke it watching Bayonetta having sex._

"_Oh Bayonetta… I want you right now" Enzo whispered_

_Back to Sonic and Bayonetta…_

_Bayonetta resume to ride onto Sonic hard and minutes passed by, she continues on moaning deep into pleasure and grabbing her breasts._

"_Mmm yes bear with me Sonic, let's see how long you can keep up with me like what you said earlier" Bayonetta moaned deeply_

_Their sex continue on for hours, Sonic tried to cut himself free from the handcuffs but no prevail. Bayonetta got addicted to the sexual pleasure and use her Umbra Witch magic tone down the red lights as it went dime to increase the mood of their moment. The music of the radio start to play __**R. Kelly – Sex Me Pt. 1**__. Bayonetta increases her pace and bounces onto Sonic rapidly and hard. The bed even starts to shake in motion and squeaking from the bed's movements._

"_Yes… Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh yes Sonic, give it to me. Yes yes give me that pleasure, fuck this sexy Umbra Witch here" Bayonetta moaned_

_To Enzo…_

_Enzo was stroking his shaf hard and fast watching and hearing how Bayonetta likes the excitement and how she was moaning._

"_Oh I sure want to fuck you all night Bayonetta, I want to caress that sweet ass you got there and spank it so hard to make you go wild yes Bayonetta yes" Enzo moaned while stroking his shaft hard and fast_

_Back to Sonic and Bayonetta…_

_The sex last on for hours and hours, nonstop and no interruptions. Bayonetta was still in the same position and Sonic groan into the sexual manner while being handcuffed. Bayonetta had her tongue out, eyes clothes and wildly moaning deep into the excitement and ecstasy crazily._

"_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes yes yes oh yes it's so good so damn good yes yes yes oh Sonic yes fuck me" Bayonetta moaned_

_The sex had lasted on for 30 hours nonstop. Bayonetta had her lips moving onto Sonic and her ass cheeks bounce and jiggle in motion onto Sonic._

"_Oh Sonic, oh Sonic I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming __**OH SONIC**__**I'M CUMMING!**__" Bayonetta screamed_

_Bayonetta had a big complete orgasm as she begin to climax squirting her pussy juice onto Sonic and suddenly Sonic too reach his climaxing bursting his cum inside of Bayonetta's pussy which got her screaming._

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!**__" Bayonetta screamed_

_Bayonetta froze up after climaxing, Sonic suddenly uses his flaming powers to free himself and turn himself into the flaming form. He soon turns Bayonetta around and bend her down over and had her ass up, legs spreading for him. Sonic soon begins to insert his red shaft inside of Bayonetta's anal giving her anal sex catching Bayonetta off guard._

"_*Gasp* __**OH MY ASS! IT'S SO HOT, SO HOT!**__" Bayonetta screamed_

_Sonic who turned into his flaming form start to thrusts himself hard, fast and deep inside Bayonetta. Bayonetta look over her shoulder moaning hard and crazy seeing Sonic thrusts himself rapidly into her anal. Bayonetta look to her front and had her eyes rolled back moaning deeply and breathing heavily. Her ass cheeks begin to bounce and jiggle from Sonic's thrusts also the bed continues to shake in motion. Sonic deliver a multiple smacks on Bayonetta's butt making her hornier and getting more excited by the minute._

"_Yes smack my ass Sonic, fuck my ass so hard. Take control of my ass, make me your bitch!" Bayonetta moaned_

_Sonic thrust in Bayonetta making her moan for 47 minutes and seconds later, Sonic groaned hard reaching his limit and bursting his cum inside of Bayonetta's anal. Bayonetta gasped feeling the cum inside of her anal. After seconds climaxing, Sonic pull outs out his shaft and changes back to his normal form and passed out leaving Bayonetta froze up still in her doggy position exhausted who also passed out worn out from the sexual moment._

_Hours later…_

_Sonic groaned and woke up lifting himself up sitting up shaking his head._

"_Ah man, what a day yesterday" Sonic said rubbing his head_

_Sonic notices Bayonetta was at his side sleeping peacefully. This was the best chance for Sonic to leave so he puts his boxers one, grabbing his clothes and shoes and makes his exit. Once he makes his way well almost until someone pulled him back to the bed who is none other than Bayonetta herself._

"_Going somewhere handsome" Bayonetta asked_

"_I was just about to leave" Sonic responded_

"_Why"_

"_I can't stay here so I'm leaving"_

"_Hold on Sonic, I want to apologize that I handcuffed you and kept you locked up yesterday. I didn't mean too but I was in my naughty side that's all"_

"_No big, it's ok. You were enjoying yourself and I did too"_

"_Really"_

"_Yes I mean it"_

"_So um… So does this me we're a couple"_

"_If you want to put it that way. Sure I can make you my girlfriend if you're single"_

"_I'm single and taken so I'm all yours for now on"_

"_That's a first"_

"_Come here darling"_

_Bayonetta gets on top of Sonic and makes out with her new beloved Sonic._

_Meanwhile, Enzo watch the whole thing and passed out after climaxing and stroking his shaft so much._

"_Oh yeah Bayonetta, I want you right now" Enzo said while in his sleep_

**There you all go everyone, a nice big hot steamy chapter. Sonic and Bayonetta really did it all wild and crazy. I added Bayonetta to the story to have some fun with Sonic here. Also I like the couple: SonicxBayonetta and plan on making a story of them being together. Also I got them together in my Edge of Darkness series; go check it out if you all got a chance everyone.**

**I hope you all enjoy that big chapter and more chapters are on the way. Stay tuned to find out who will be the next lucky lady to sleep with Sonic. This next chapter you guys are going to love. Read and Review everyone.**

**This is Lil Knucklez singing off!**


	24. Tsunade

Chapter 24: Hokage Night Stand

"After the sex me and Bayonetta began dating and been together for 6 months" Sonic explained

"What happen between you and Bayonetta to cause the both of you to break up?" Mario questioned

"She cheated on me with Luka, I caught them in her bed together naked"

"That's a very deep Sonic, I'm so sorry to hear that. First Ino and then Bayonetta"

"Yeah I might as not find a right woman to be with"

"Sonic do not give up hope, you'll find someone that will love you for you and will always love you. How about dating Samus?"

"She asked me on the date and we're going to go out for dinner tonight"

"Oh that's good, enough with that who's the next girl did you encountered with?"

"Hmm… I'll give you a hint; I meet a woman at Konoha Village"

"Is it Ayame?"

"Nope"

"Anko"

"No"

"Wait is it Sakura, please tell me you did not sleep with Sakura?"

"Not her either"

"Hmm let me think… *Gasp* its Shizune right, Tsunade's assistant?"

"Not uh"

"Darn it, tell me who is it then?"

"Ok it's **Tsunade**"

Mario drops his jaw after hearing what Sonic had just said just now.

"Are you freaking kidding me, you actually had sex with Lady Tsunade back at konoha village?"

"Yes sir, it was back when me and Ino were dating and that day I caught her cheating on me with Shikamaru"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious alright man, let me tell you how it started before I slept with Tsunade"

"Please do tell me the story then Sonic"

"Gladly Mario…"

_Flashback…_

_Sonic headed straight to the shop to meet with his girlfriend: Ino Yamanaka. They've been together for two months already and their relationship has been going amazing. They even share a feel kisses, go out on great fancy restaurants, walk to parks, watching the full moon together and of course sleeping together 3 times with protection._

_Sonic arrived to his destination to the shop and enters inside. Sonic look around for Ino to go on his date but Ino is nowhere to be found. Sonic texted Ino and waited for a response but there was no response. Something was fishy going on the suddenly someone who also walked in the shop no other than Choji instead._

"_Choji, what's up" Sonic greeted_

"_Oh hey Sonic, have you seen Shikamaru around?" Choji asked_

"_Can't say I have, have you seen Ino?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Well why don't we find them together"_

"_Cool sounds good to me other than that let's go"_

_Sonic notice there was a note on the counter so he then picks up the note and read it silently._

"_Well what does it say?" Choji asked_

"_It says… Meet me at hotel room C27" Sonic announced_

"_It looks like Ino sent you a note huh?"_

"_Yeah must've have something planned for me, want to come with me so that I can help you find Shikamaru to let Ino I'll meet her back"_

"_Sure thing"_

_Sonic smiled, they left the shop to head to the hotel. Within minutes, Sonic and Choji arrived to the hotel and they enter inside. They Sonic and Choji took the elevator up to the C floor. They stepped outside the elevator and look for the hotel room number. Choji sees the number and notifies Sonic._

"_Well here it is, let's go in" Sonic commanded_

_Sonic is about to turn the knob until he hear someone moaning inside the room and so did Choji who heard the noise too. Sonic nodded his head and Choji nodded back in response as Sonic slowly turn the door knob and slowly opens it not to cause any attention. The two step inside the room and closes the door slowly and quietly. The two followed the noises to the bedroom realizing the noises came from ino herself._

"_I think Ino's crying in there" Choji whispered_

"_Yeah I was thinking of that too" Sonic responded by whispering back with Choji_

_They finally reach the door and hearing all the noises. They begin to hear Ino's voice again._

"_Yes oh Shikamaru, right there" Ino called_

"_Shikamaru's here too" Choji said in surprise_

"_Well it looks like we finally found what we've been looking for then huh" Sonic assured_

_Choji nodded in response agreeing on with Sonic. Once Sonic opens the door silently and slowly, they see Shikamaru on top of Ino pumping his shaft inside of Ino's pussy hard and fast seeing the bed shaking in motion. Sonic and Choji watched in surprised witnessing what's going on right now. Sonic's heart begins to shatter into countless pieces like someone stabbed him in the heart without any warning. He stood still like a tombstone completely froze up with a hurtful expression on his face._

"_WHAT THE EMERALDS!" Sonic yelled in rage_

_Shikamaru and Ino paused and got off of each other and seeing Sonic and Choji in the room with surprising expressions on the face seeing their reaction to this._

"_SONIC! Oh my goodness, this isn't what it looks like" Ino stated_

"_Not what it looks like… You see me seeing you and Shikamaru having sex together. TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE NOW!" Sonic yelled in rage_

"_Sonic… me and Shikamaru had been seeing each other for about a month here and we been having a sexual relationships together also"_

"_Oh my goodness so you've been cheating on me this whole time. Is this a surprised you were meant to tell me, I can't believe you?"_

"_Sonic let me explain please"_

"_So I'm just a fluke, a fake relationship then. Is that why you skip on our dates and special times we were supposed to have"_

"…"

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_Yes… That's the whole reason"_

"_I should've known, you guys stabbed me in the back all this time. Fucking each other behind my back all this time. I can't do this anymore, Ino Yamanaka it's over between us. I don't want to hear you, see you and bee seen with you ever again and you Shikamara I'm done with you. You betrayed me"_

"_Choji help me out here man" Shikamaru begged_

"_You brought this on to yourselves, I'm with Sonic on this one" Choji countered_

"_Sonic don't leave me please, we can work this out" Ino begged_

"_I don't want to, you guys can go back having sex. I'm out of here"_

_Sonic rushed out the room followed by Choji leaving Shikamaru and Ino behind. Ino had a sad expression and knew she done a terrible thing to Sonic._

_End of Flashback…_

"I'm so sorry to hear all of that Sonic, I never knew Ino hurt you like that" Mario apologized sadly

"Yeah… It was a terrible thing that they did to me Mario, I never wanted to talk to them ever again" Sonic responded

"Sonic, don't let this go into you"

"I won't, how about I continue back with my story then"

"I agree"

_Back to Flashback…_

_Sonic continue on walking leaving out the hotel. Choji caught up with Sonic. Sonic sat on the bench with Choji by his side and place his hand on Sonic's shoulder._

"_Hey Sonic, are you going to be ok?" Choji asked_

"_I don't think so; Ino hurt me to the fullest like that. I planned this special night with Ino and top of that. (Pulls out the small little box and shows Choji a diamond ring) I was going to marry her too man" Sonic explained_

"_Wow but all that is gone now"_

"_Yeah… I'll get over it, thanks for the comfort Choji. I appreciated but I just need to be alone for a while"_

"_I understand and if you need to talk I'm always available for you man"_

"_Thanks Choji"_

_Sonic and Choji double fist each other and Choji left. Sonic took a few deep breaths and decided to walk around even have his head down sadly. Sonic was stopped by when Shizune arrived and approaching Sonic._

"_Hey Sonic" Shizune greeted_

"_Hey" Sonic responded sadly_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I suffered a hurtful break up with Ino that's why"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_Yeah me too"_

"_Hey I'm here to let you know Lady Tsunade wants to see you in person"_

"_Lead the way then"_

_Meanwhile, at the Hokage office…_

_Shizune and Sonic arrived in the hokage's office. They see Tsunade in her desk looking through paperwork. She notices Sonic and Shizune were in the room._

"_Hey Shizune and Sonic" Tsunade greeted_

"_Hey yourself" Sonic greeted sadly_

"_Ok what's the matter you always seem happy. What's on your mind?"_

"_Sonic broke up with Ino" Shizune announced_

"_Aw that's too bad, I'm so sorry to hear that"_

"_Do you to talk about it Sonic"_

"_No…" Sonic responded_

"_It's ok, just tell us what happen"_

"_Alright I guess I'll tell you. You see I was meeting with Ino in a hotel room and I thought she had planned something for me. When I heard Ino moaning thinking she was crying. As I opened the door right (Tsunade and Shizune nodded) I see Ino in the bed naked having sex with Shikamaru"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_They been sleeping together the whole time and were in a relationship this whole time" Tsunade corrected_

"_Yeah you can say that" Sonic responded_

"_Sonic I am so so sorry for you" Shizune apologized giving Sonic a comfort hug_

"_It's ok really, I don't want anything to do with her ever again and same goes to Shikamaru also"_

"_Sonic you'll find someone who will love you and love you for you"_

"_Yeah maybe I'm just an ugly hedgehog who can't have love"_

"_Don't say that, you're not ugly. Sonic you're a respectable and a handsome hedgehog and mature one also"_

"_Thank you"_

"_You're welcome, I need to go meet with Jiraiya so I'll see you two later"_

_Shizune left out the office._

"_So Sonic, what're you going to do now?" Tsunade asked_

"_Just remain single until I'm ready to date again. So I'm back with the basics" Sonic responded_

"_That's a first"_

"_Let's cut to the chase, you said you wanted to see me about something"_

"_Well I lied"_

"_What then what am I here for anyway"_

_Tsunade stood up and walk over to the door locking it to make sure it no one enters the office. Tsunade turn her attention to Sonic._

"_Sonic now that you're single again, you can do whatever you want right?" Tsunade corrected_

"_Yeah like I said, back to the basics" Sonic reminded_

"_Well in that case, it's just only you and me. No one can interrupt us what we're going to do"_

"_What do you mean, I do not understand?"_

"_Tsunade approaches to Sonic sexily and slowly with a lustful smile on her face. Sonic backed away but didn't notice he trip himself and sat in Tsunade's chair. Tsunade got in front of Sonic with a smile._

"_What're you going to do to me?" Sonic asked_

"_I am not going to hurt, you and me are going to have some fun together" Tsunade responded_

"_Wait what"_

_Tsunade didn't say a word as she begin to take off her green jacket. She then starts to pull out her large breasts in front of Sonic showing them seductively._

"_Wow… Those are some large breasts that you have there Tsunade" Sonic complimented_

"_Go ahead and touch them" Tsunade commanded_

"_What I don't think"_

"_Go ahead, touch them, grope them, tease them as much as you like Sonic"_

"_I don't want to Tsunade, I had a hard day. I'm just going to leave"_

"_(Stops Sonic) No, do not go. Sonic look, I know you're suffered a bad break up. I just want to help you, see I haven't got laid for a long while and this is could be a chance to have some fun. Please Sonic, make love to me. Go all in with me"_

"_*Sigh* I guess it won't hurt as it would make me feel better"_

"_You will splendid; now then let's get start shall we"_

_Tsunade grab hold of Sonic's hands and place them onto her breasts giving Sonic's fingers the pressure to cope a feel. When Sonic feels Tsuande's large breasts, they feel soft. Sonic shrug his shoulders and begun to fondle Tsunade's breasts. Sonic massage them, squeeze them and shaking them that cause Tsunade to moan a little._

"_Oh…" Tsunade moaned_

_Sonic did the expected, he start sucking on Tsunade's breasts including pinching her nipples. Tsunade moaned into excitement also her face start to turn red._

"_Oh Sonic, that felt good. Keep going baby" Tsunade moaned_

_Sonic spend 11 minutes pleasing, groping and fondling Tsunade's breasts including sucking on them harder. Also her breast milk start to squirt a little after fondling them softly and gently so Sonic start to lick and suck on the breast milk. Tsunade had an idea in mind so she stopped Sonic for the moment._

"_Let me show you what these jugs can do for you sweetie" Tsunade assured_

"_Ok…" Sonic responded accepting Tsunade's requests_

_Tsunade got down on her knees and wraps Sonic's blue shaft between her breasts and she start to move her breasts up and down, fwapping them into lust and excitement. Sonic start to moan into ecstasy knowing how good it felt being pleasured by Tsunade's large breasts._

"_Your breasts feels good Tsunade, please go fast" Sonic requested_

"_Ok sweetie, whatever you say" Tsunade responded accepting Sonic's request_

_Tsunade fwaps her breasts fast in motion pleasuring Sonic. She even grinds her breasts onto Sonic's shaft to increase the pressure. Sonic moans began to increase from the pressure Tsunade's giving to Sonic._

"_Oh yeah Tsuande, just like that. You're about to make me burst anytime soon" Sonic moaned_

"_You like it baby, well you're going to love this" Tsunade taunted_

_Tsunade had a naughty idea so she begin to suck on Sonic's shaft while tittyfuck Sonic. Sonic's moans incredibly increase from the big pleasure he's receiving._

"_Oh my goodness, it feels so damn good. I'm starting to feel better already" Sonic said having his tongue out_

_Tusnade sucking on Sonic hard including moving her breasts faster in motion. As this continue on for the next 17 minutes, Sonic soon beginning to burst and shoot out his cum inside of Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade gasped and cum shoot on her breasts. This made Tsunade smile and move her breasts a little before getting onto her feet._

"_That's a lot of cum you have there handsome" Tsunade complimented_

"_Yeah and there's a lot more come from when I'm through with you" Sonic responded_

_Sonic suddenly pins Tsunade to the desk right brushing off the papers, the stuff off there desk and Sonic had an naughty idea in his head._

"_Sonic, what're you doing?" Tsunade asked_

"_Give you the time of your life that's what" Sonic responded_

_Sonic fondles Tsunade's breasts some more by sucking on them and licking her nipples. After a few moments, Sonic then gets off of Tsunade but Tsunade wouldn't allow it so she pulled Sonic and kisses him on the lips passionate and deep. Sonic suddenly returns the kiss after catching off guard and the two give in into the deep passionate kiss._

_13 minutes, the broke the kiss and Sonic got off of Tsunade. They begin to strip off their clothes and place them aside and including their shoes. Tsunade lay on the desk, legs spreading wide open waiting for Sonic to please her._

"_Come here Sonic, I'm all yours" Tsunade gestured_

"_With pleasure" Sonic snickered_

_Sonic hold onto Tsunade's legs and begins to insert it inside Tsunade's pussy and pushes himself in and out inside Tsunade. Tsunade begin to moan watching Sonic thrusting into her. Tsunade moan in excitement, closing her eyes and breathing softly getting an orgasm._

"_Yes…" Tsunade moaned_

_Sonic smiled naughtily into lust and decided to change the game how so ever. He thrusts in fast into Tsunade which her moans start to increase which to Tsunade getting aroused to the sexual pleasure._

"_Yes oh yes Sonic, don't stop now" Tsunade moaned_

_Tsunade's body move back and forth so was her large breasts. She suddenly gasped when Sonic went too deep inside of Tsunade but balls deep inside Tsunade._

"_Oh yes that felt so damn good Sonic, fuck me harder" Tsunade moaned the top of her lungs_

_She rapidly thrusts in into Tsunade with all his might and speed. Tsunade was out of control; her moans continue to increase, getting crazy into ecstasy and excitement including having an orgasm. Sonic thrusts into Tsunade for 31 minutes. As 31 minutes passing by, Sonic soon begin to reach his climax and bursts into Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade moaned into pleasure and had a smile on her face._

"_Now that was incredible Sonic, now let's-"_

_Tsunade got interrupted by Sonic who he turns her around and bend over to the desk, legs spread while her feet onto the ground. Tsunade look over her shoulder seeing Sonic smiling naughtily._

"_Wait Sonic, what're you doing. Not too rough on me" Tsunade demanded_

"_Sorry but you're just too beautiful Tsunade, I could not resist the beauty of you. I am completely sorry" Sonic apologized_

_Sonic reinserts his shaft inside of tsunade but this time it was inside her anal as he rams it in which made Tsunade caught off guard and gasped._

"_*Gasp* AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! OH MY ASS!" Tsunade shrieked_

_Tsunade breathe heavily getting her ass pounded by Sonic himself. Sonic thrusts himself into Tsunade hard as he can but to him her ass was tight to him._

"_Ah your ass is so tight" Sonic moaned_

_Tsunade was in pain a little but a few seconds later, the pain simply vanishes and Tsunade start to enjoy the pleasure. Tsunade rolled her eyes back in excitement having her ass pounded. Sonic thrusts himself fast as Tsunade's ass cheeks start to bounce and jiggle from Sonic's movements. Sonic also start to spank Tsunade's butt got her more excited._

"_Yes take control of my ass Sonic, fuck me. Pound my ass just like that" Tsunade moaned_

"_Yeah yeah you like that don't you baby huh?" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes yes I love it, I fucking love it. Keep pumping that hard blue cock inside my ass baby, pound my ass some more"_

_Sonic grope and squeeze Tsunade's ass rapidly thrusts into Tsunade hard and fast. 44 minutes passed and Sonic suddenly begin to burst his cum inside of Tsunade's ass._

"_Phew now that's over so why don't we… UH!"_

_Tsunade look over her shoulder seeing Sonic rubbing her ass._

"_We're not done yet baby, we got a long way to go" Sonic informed_

"_Oh no…" Tsunade stuttered_

_Several hours later…_

_The sex had lasted for 13 hours. The curtains were shut so that no one will see Sonic and Tsunade having sex together. There was cum on the floor and on the desk and it was messy too. Right now Tsunade who is on top of Sonic bouncing onto him hard and fast. She even moan crazy and wildly into the sexual pleasure and the excitement including the ecstasy also._

"_Yes yes yes yes yes oh yes give it to me Sonic, right there baby oh yes" Tsunade moaned_

_Sonic grab hold onto Tsunade's large breasts and start fondling them including Sonic sucks on them hard and rapidly licking her nipples. Tsunade yelp in excitement moaning crazily into excitement. They went like this for 23 more minutes. Second went by and Sonic soon begin to burst his cum and Tsunade burst breast milk. Sonic continued to suck on Tsunade's breasts while fondling them. Tsunade gasped in excitement and was now exhausted. Sonic gets tsunade off of him and took a seat on the chair to relax. Tsunade soon sits on Sonic's lap and wrapping her left arm around Sonic's neck and rubbing his chest with her right hand._

"_That was incredible handsome, I enjoyed that sexual pleasure" Tsunade complimented_

"_Me too and it sure was incredible tsunade, I feel much better already" Sonic responded_

"_For now on I'm all yours, you can have a piece of my ass anytime you want"_

"_I'll most definitely will but right now I just want to rest before I clean up this place. I did happen to make a big mess in your office by mistake"_

"_Don't worry about it, how about we relax a bit before we get dress and clean up the office"_

"_Good idea"_

_Tsunade smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips proceed a make out session with him._

**The twenty fourth chapter guys, yes of course I've added Lady Tsunade from Naruto to get some one on one action with Sonic here. Hot, sexy and steamy and I hope you all enjoyed that big chapter with Sonic and Tsunade.**

**Also Read and Review everyone. Plus if you guys have any requests or suggestions, you all know the routine. Send me on the Review or PM if you all got any requests.**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


	25. Karai

Chapter 25: Ninja Stalking

**Author Note: My goodness over 10,000 reviews! Wow I do not know what to say really. This story is becoming more popular then I imagine. Thank you all so much ever for the reviews and the patience. As promised, a new chapter is up and enjoy everybody!**

"I still cannot believe you did it with Lady Tsunade Sonic" Mario said surprisingly

"Yeah what a surprise"

"So who's the next girl have you encounter to sleep with?"

"Hmm… That's right I've ran one of the Foot Clan members and did it with **Karai**"

"WHAT! You slept with Shredder's daughter?"

"Yeah but she wasn't Shredder's daughter. She's Splinter's daughter"

"My god are you seriously"

"Of course I am I'm telling the truth. He actually told me himself and I kept it a secret. Let me tell how I slept with Karai instead shall we"

"Please do"

Sonic smiled and begin explaining his story…

_Flashback…_

_Sonic who is at April's aunt's apartment and in her room? There was some soft music playing the song __**Usher – Seduction**__. Her aunt was out and won't be back until midnight. While in April's bedroom, there were some soft moans coming in the bedroom knowing it was April O' Neil herself. She was having sex with Sonic himself on top of him riding and moving her hips onto Sonic. Sonic had a condom on using protection._

"_Oh yes, Sonic it feels so good. Right there" April moaned_

"_Yeah keep on going baby, just like that beautiful. You still got it"_

"_Yes I got it Sonic, I definitely got it baby. So good, it's so good"_

_April was drawn into excitement enjoying the time she's spending with Sonic. April lean over to Sonic and kisses him on the lips while Sonic groping April's rear while she move her hips onto Sonic._

"_Mmm…" April muffled_

_They kissed passionately and gentle with their mood still going on. Sonic broke the kiss and start to kiss April's neck making her moan some more._

"_Oh Sonic, give it to me" April moaned_

"_You're liking this don't you, I thought you were going to do this with Donnie" Sonic softly questioned_

"_I don't think so baby, besides you're handsome and that's what I like about you"_

"_That's why you invited me to your place?"_

"_Something mmm… Something like that"_

_Sonic chuckled, still kissing April's neck some more for the next 4 minutes. April lean back bouncing onto Sonic fast and deep onto Sonic's shaft. Their sex went on and hour and a half. They switched into three positions. First, Sonic got on top of April thrusting his hips into April in a missionary position having April wrap ping her legs around Sonic pulling him close. Second position, April had her legs spreaded wide open and Sonic hold onto her legs pounding and pumping her pussy rapidly gotten April to moan wildly. Third Position, Sonic thrusts into April behind her in a doggystyle position rapidly and deep making April moan wild and deep. Plus Sonic even pulls her ponytail thrusting into April a little fast that got April more excited._

_As their sex continues on, now April was down on her knees looking up at Sonic stroking his blue shaft right in front of her. She licked her lips lustfully, and sticking her tongue out waiting patiently for Sonic to reach his climax and giving April his big load of cum. Sonic groan a little knowing he's about to climax._

"_April, start talking dirty right now" Sonic commanded_

"_Give me that big load of cum baby. Spray it all over my face" April cooed_

"_Keep going baby"_

"_I'm your slut Sonic, I'm your bitch. Give me that big load of cum baby. Give it to me baby… baby… Mmm baby"_

"_April… APRIL!"_

_Sonic soon start bursting his big load of cum on April's mouth and face. April moaned, licking her lips and sucking on Sonic's blue shaft. To April she wasn't done with Sonic yet, April wanted more so she starts to stroke Sonic's shaft hard and fast licking her lips lustfully. Sonic moaned a little feeling the pleasure and the arousal rising back into him for 6 more minutes and all of sudden Sonic burst more cum on April's face and mouth. April swallowed the cum and had a smile on her face while stroking Sonic's blue shaft._

"_*Giggle* That was amazing Sonic, I enjoyed it so much" April said licking her lips_

"_It sure was amazing, I enjoyed it too and a great time also" Sonic responded putting his boxers_

"_Yeah anyway baby, are you going to be here tomorrow to please me again tomorrow night"_

"_Same time tomorrow right?"_

"_Yeah you can say that baby, besides I do enjoy spending time with a handsome hedgehog like you"_

_Sonic smiled after putting his clothes back on. April soon finishes putting back her threads and proceed to making out with Sonic having Sonic squeezing her rear as the two dig in to the kiss for the next 12 minutes._

_After making out, Sonic smacked April to her rear making April giggle a bit before leaving her apartment._

"_Wait Sonic" April commanded_

"_What's that" Sonic asked_

"_This"_

_April once again kissed Sonic on the lips once again and had a lustful expression on her face. Sonic smiled and gave April his phone number and April giggles before kissing Sonic on the lips again and Sonic took off out of April's aunt's apartment._

_During on the roof…_

_Sonic running to rooftop after rooftop to his destination. He is unaware when someone is following him in secret. Sonic stopped and pause for a moment and had a feeling someone is following he turns around and sees a female ninja standing in front of him._

"_Well well well you're not Leo"_

"_And you're not a good girl, you're a ninja right?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes of course, my name is Karai by the way" karia introduced_

"_Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Charmed"_

"_Pleasure to meet you Sonic, so you know the Turtles"_

"_Yes I do, I happen to know all of them of course"_

"_I can see that and by the way, I followed you, stalked you and watch you have sex with red head"_

"_Wait you watched me and April had sex?"_

"_Of course, I got to say you're hot and handsome"_

"_I used a protection if I might add"_

"_Great idea so you got anymore condoms baby"_

"_Yes I do, why you want them for yourself?'_

"_No…"_

_Karai walk to Sonic, pushes him against the wall and pressed her body against his body twirling her fingers onto Sonic's chest._

"_I want you to give me that action that you gave to red head, I want you to have sex with me" Karai requested_

"_Wait you want to have sex with me?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes I want you and to please like what you did to red head"_

"_But what about…"_

"_Shh don't say a word, just enjoy this handsome"_

_Karai got down on her knees while Sonic watches her. Karai star unzipping Sonic's pants and pulling out his blue shaft and strokes it a little. Karai then begin to suck onto it giving Sonic some sexual pleasure. Sonic watches this and this made him moan softly a bit._

"_Oh…" Sonic moaned_

"_Mmm… *Slurp* Mmmmmmmm" Karai muffled_

_Sonic places his hand onto Karai's head watching her sucking him off. Karai also start to use her tongue licking Sonic's shaft bottom and the top rapidly licking the head of Sonic's shaft causing Sonic to moan some more._

"_Oh my goodness" Sonic moaned_

_Karai continue on to lick Sonic's shaft before sucking him off again. She even increases her speed sucking on Sonic hard and fast. Sonic rolled his eyes and looking up at the sky moaning into pleasure._

"_Yeah… Oh yeah that's it Karai, just only a couple more minutes baby" Sonic moaned_

_Karai felt something seeing Sonic start to thrusts himself into Karai's mouth but Karai seem to enjoy it as she places her hands onto Sonic's pelvic sucking him hard and fast. Sonic continues to moan being sucked off by Karai for 14 minutes and finally Sonic start to reach his climax bursting his cum inside of Karai's mouth. Karai's eyes went wide of Sonic cumming inside her mouth. She pulls away and had cum inside her mouth but Karai wasn't done yet, she rapidly strokes Sonic's shaft for a few seconds and more cum start to shoot on Karai's face. Karai start to swallow the cum and wiping the cum off her face._

"_Mmm it's so delicious, I enjoyed it" Karai informed_

"_I'm guessing that this was your first blowjob?" Sonic guessed_

"_Yes it was, so how did I do?"_

"_You did great"_

"_Good now put on that condom and fuck me like a wild animal"_

_Sonic takes the condom out and puts it on. Karai face herself against the wall and had her legs spread right after pulling down her pants and panties down to her ankles. She softly rubs her pussy waiting for Sonic to please her and begging for his desire._

"_Come on and take me baby, fuck me like what you did to red head" Karai demanded_

_Sonic smiled and gets behind of Karai and slowly inserting his shaft inside of Karai and so Sonic then start to thrusts himself into Karai slowly. Karai begin to enjoy this feeling after the pain went away so a soft moan escape from her lips._

"_Oh yes…" Karai moaned_

"_You like that don't you" Sonic taunted_

"_Yes now keep going, fuck me now"_

"_Whatever you say"_

_Sonic thrusts himself a little faster inside of Karai that got her in the mood. Karai begin to moan softly feeling the pleasure aroused her inside her building up the excitement. Karai look back at Sonic with a smile on her face._

"_Yes give it to me Sonic. Keep thrusting that cock inside me just like that" Karai moaned_

_Sonic concentrate his speed thrusting in Karai. Karai wanted more so she look back at Sonic and says:_

"_Go faster Sonic, *Moan* fuck me faster now. I want it all" Karai requests_

"_Wait right now?" Sonic asked_

"_Yes so give it to me right now"_

_Sonic nodded in response so he thrusts in faster inside of Karai which made her moan some more as her moans begins to increase from the amount of excitement and satisfaction._

"_Yes that's what I'm talking about, keep fucking me just like that Sonic. Uh yes…" Karai moaned_

_Sonic pulls her arms back and rapidly thrusts in Karai with all his speed and charisma. He even smiled naughtily thrusting in Karai which got her moaning crazily._

"_Uh… uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes Sonic, that's what I'm talking about. Give it to me oh yes don't stop now. Don't you even stop" Karai moaned_

"_Wow she really is enjoying it well better best give her the best time" Sonic thought_

_Sonic went balls deep inside of karai that got her screaming the top of her lungs. Sonic continues to thrusts in deep inside of Karai letting go of her arms and grabs and groping onto Karai's rear thrusting rapidly into Karai._

"_Yes yes yes yes YES! Give it to me Sonic, give me all that pleasure like what you gave to red head" Karai moaned_

"_Man you're a major freak Karai"_

"_Because you're making me feel so good Sonic now give it to me. __**YES!**__"_

_There sex had continue on like this for 43 minutes, Karai had her orgasm as some little pussy juice was dripping from her pussy while Sonic thrusts into her faster. Karai had her tongue out, eyes rolled back and looking over her shoulder. Karai knew she was going to cum so she wanted Sonic to go faster which he did rapidly thrusting into Karai. Her body move back and forth from Sonic's thrusts enjoying the sexual moment with Sonic._

"_Oh yes oh yes yes yes Sonic, you're going to… *Moan* Oh you're going to make me… *Moan* __**CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM**__" Karai screamed_

_Sonic thrusts Karai some more smiling naughtily. As seconds passing by, Karai couldn't control it any longer and so she then begins to squirted her pussy juice climaxing. Karai took her time to catch her breath worn out but she wasn't done yet. She wanted more so she got down on her knees and took the condom out of Sonic._

"_Give me some cock, I let me suck on that hard cock you handsome stud" Karai demanded_

_Karai throws the condom to the side and rapidly sucks on Sonic's shaft hard and fast in incredible speed. She begin slurping and deepthroat Sonic hard making Sonic moan. Karai uses Sonic's shaft to smack herself in the face in both cheeks and went back sucking on Sonic hard than before making Sonic moan some more._

"_Oh my emeralds, Karai is totally a freak" Sonic thought_

_Karai suck off Sonic for the next 17 minutes hard, fast and deep. She even deepthroat Sonic which his shaft was in her throat completely and Karai pulls herself off as saliva dripping from her mouth and went back sucking off Sonic as more saliva was dripping to the ground._

_Sonic soon begin to thrusts himself into Karai's mouth rapidly making Karai sucking him off hard which she enjoyed so much. He pulls Karai as she deepthroats Sonic again so hard sucking him off making Sonic moan some more. After a few seconds of sucking off Sonic, Sonic pulls his shaft out of Karai's mouth and strokes his shaft rapidly having Karai still on her knees sticking her tongue out watching Sonic._

"_It's coming Karai, get ready" Sonic commanded_

"_Oh I'm ready, give it to me. Spread that hot load of cum on my face and my mouth. Give it all to me right now" Karai_

_Sonic smiled and finally bursts his big load of cum onto Karai's face, mouth and including on her clothes. Karai licked her lips and start to suck on Sonic's shaft some more._

"_Mmm that was spectacular Sonic, I really enjoyed it" Karai complimented_

"_Ah yeah… You really let go of yourself didn't you" Sonic questioned_

"_Of course, I lost control and could not control myself. Sonic thank you"_

"_You're welcome and I think I had enough for one night"_

"_Oh really"_

_Karai pounce onto Sonic and was on top of him._

"_I want more and you're going to give it to me still" Karai commanded_

"_Go ahead and take control, I'm all done hear" Sonic accepted_

_Karai smiled, pulls Sonic to a kiss on the lips and inserts his shaft inside of her pussy and begins to bounce onto Sonic moaning deep and wild into excitement._

_Meanwhile, back at April's apartment…_

_April start to rub her crotch thinking about Sonic and her being together alone in a room._

"_Oh Sonic, I want you to be mine and make me feel so good. Oh Sonic…" April moaned licking her lips of lust_

**The twenty fifth chapter everybody. I also added Karai from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) series to sleep with Sonic and man was she freaky and crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and this story so far as it gets very steamier than ever. More lucky ladies to sleep with Sonic coming soon and stay tuned to see who's the next lucky lady everybody.**

**Hmm I'm also thinking I should making a Sonic and Ninja Turtles Crossover story involve in the couples of SonicxApril. Hmm maybe not as well…**

**This is Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
